Over
by andree campbell
Summary: Cuddy stops caring. The masochism ends and a stunned House has no idea what to do to revive her interest in him. Is it too late? Has he finally pushed his luck and her too far?
1. Chapter 1

Over.

He had never really thought it would happen and definitely not by her. But she had ditched him not just temporarily but for good. He could tell she was serious and he was screwed.

The look on her face scared him the last time they talked or rather he tried to talk to her. Her grey-blue eyes barely looked at him. Her fabulous smile gone from her beautiful face. He never believed she would lose interest first.

It had always been so easy. He screwed up more chances with her than any man had a right to have. The look was so unreadable. Check that, it was readable he just didn't want to admit it. Her eyes glanced at his but every pore of her being oozed disappointment. Her manner showed boredom bordering on impatience.

Had he really done it? Pushed her far enough she couldn't come back? Wouldn't come back? It made him want her more than ever. It was as if she finally passed some stupid test he'd given her, watching her fail at it every time over the past twenty years. Had she finally graduated from his horror show?

He suddenly felt small in her eyes. Embarrassed by his own behavior and suddenly feeling the need to disappear from her view, he felt himself slither from her office and wander aimlessly back toward his office knowing he'd end up in Wilson's.

Glancing over his shoulder, he paused taking in the view of the woman who had his heart and no longer wanted it. "You finally did it, House. You killed us." he thought bitterly.

x x x

Oddly, she felt relieved, freed even. He had done his typical number on her, jousting sexual innuendos while leering at her all the while needling her for putting up with his bullshit. Something fell deeply inside her body. A feeling of recognition of the hurt built up over years wrapped inside frustration and obscured by passion. Suddenly it withered and collapsed as if it dried up from within and fell to dust. All at once she no longer cared nor had the energy or interest to bicker and joust back.

It was as if all the years she spent waiting and wondering had hit her full force and she realized this really was all he was and would ever be. A lonely man with a need to hurt others before they could hurt him. She'd showed him her feelings along the way now and then. Soft compassion, worry, friendship, respect even lust but fate didn't want them together and she was tired of fighting it.

She stared at the file before her spread out on the desk he had gifted her from storage that had once meant something between them. He stood looking hollow as if he would faint. His eyes looked sadder than she could recall, fragile even. She felt nothing. She sighed resignedly and stared back with an unreadable look on her smooth face. He had no clue what to do until she looked away.

x x x

House slumped into his leather chair and braced his weaker leg on the ottoman. He stared off into space while his young team watched carefully through the glass wall. Unconscious of the two tears that slid down his face, Taub and Foreman stared at one another in disbelief. Thirteen was stunned still as her eyes widened. Foreman gently shook his head at her to discourage any attempt to comfort or comment.

About 45 minutes later, Wilson entered the office and was a little surprised to see his friend nearly catatonic, expressionless except for tear tracks that gently continued down his scruffy face.

"House?"

"House? Wilson said again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." House murmured without looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Killing time. Thought you'd buy me lunch today," Wilson cajoled. He had seen the tear tracks and thought better than to mention it.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping?" House said dully.

"Yeah, I did. I also noticed your eyes are leaking. A lot."

"What?" House said turning to Wilson and feeling for the first time the dampness that had pooled slightly under his chin and into the hollow below his adam's apple.

"Eye drops."

"Okay," Wilson shrugged not buying it.

"Lets get out of here." House stood, grabbed his cane and stormed out with Wilson following.

"Where are we going?" Wilson said as soon as he caught up by House's side.

"Anywhere, I just need to think."

"A case?"

"Yeah." House fell silent but continued limping to the elevator.

The two men exited the elevator and Wilson took notice of House slowing down as he passed Cuddy's office. She sat at her desk speaking on the phone in her normal adminstrator mode. Wilson waved at her, she looked away.

"That was weird." Wilson mentioned.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Something happen between you two? Wilson asked.

"Yeah, nothing." House glared straight ahead.

Wilson looked confused but waited. House would bring it up when he was good and ready. Wilson hung back quietly as they walked to Wilson's car. "Where to?"

"I don't know, some where far away and quiet."

Wilson popped the gears into reverse and drove in silence finally pulling into a small bar with decent buffalo wings and strong drinks.

"Perfect, I need to get drunk." House said to himself.

"I thought you had a case?"

"I do."

"Getting drunk isn't your usual route to solving cases. What's different this time?" Wilson asked slowly.

"I'm the case."

"In that case, I'm buying."

"You always do." House smirked for the first time.

Over the next twenty minutes House sat quietly watching his only friend left devour more than two dozen hot buffalo wings and down two beers. House was still nursing his scotch on the rocks deep in thought.

Wilson knew there was no use trying to hurry up the process with House so he relaxed and fed himself piggishly with delight. "God, they don't make these spicy enough for me!" Wilson exclaimed mopping the sweat from his face. "Not hungry?"

"I lost my appetite." House said softly.

"You? You lost your appetite? What, did you see something gross and oogie?"

It worked. House looked up at his friend with a look of contempt. "Anybody ever tell you you're gay?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Alright open up. I'm full and about to fall into a food coma so get on with it."

House studied Wilson for a moment searching for the words to describe the most frightening feeling he'd had in decades.

"I lost her."

Wilson looked confused again. He tended to do that a lot when hanging out with House. "I thought said you were 'the case.'" Wilson finished with air quotes.

"Cuddy. I finally did it."

Wilson was clueless. "I don't understand. What did you do now?"

"It was weird. One minute she was bickering with me and the next, it was like watching a candle blown out. Nothing left. She looked like she didn't know me. Just stared at me and said nothing. I even insulted her a couple more times and she just stared at me and didn't say anything back."

"That's it? That's the big deal?" Wilson seemed unsure.

"I think I finally broke her." House said in a sad tone.

"It was bound to happen. I'm amazed she took your crap this long." Wilson said bluntly.

House glared at him. "Would you talk to her for me? I don't think she's speaking to me anymore."

Wilson stared at House and realized how upset he was at the prospect of losing one of the only two friends who mattered to House. "I'll talk to her. What do you want me to ask exactly?"

House thought for a moment and stared at his hand wrapped around the glass holding his scotch. "I don't know. She's just not Cuddy. At least not with me. Not anymore."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing different than usual." House croaked slightly. Wilson's head snapped up to check House's expression.

"Finish your drink and let's go. I'm feeling miserable for you."

House meant to smile but felt himself exhausted and unenergetic. "Am I that pathetic?"

"Yeah, actually you are. You pushed her too far. Guess your charm's expiration date has finally arrived." House glanced up at Wilson and realized his friend's power of observation might be as sharp as his own.

"I don't think I need this." House got up to leave without finishing the drink.

"Then let me have it. If I'm going to intercede on your behalf to Cuddy then I'll need it!" Wilson knocked it back in a big gulp, tossed cash on the table and stood to leave.

x x x

Wilson dropped House at the Hospital lobby and went off to park the car. Wilson leaned back and paused to consider how he might approach Cuddy for his friend. This wasn't the normal fix he had gotten used to handling when the two were at each other's throats. No, this time he saw despair and there was no denying House had shed tears without realizing it. Tears of the depressed that happen without even realizing it. Never-ending, constant tears that slide out of the eye unstoppably. God, the man was a miserable bastard and a star bastard at that for torturing himself and those he loved. Wilson wondered how Cuddy had managed to put up with House's shitty attitude for so long. They clearly longed to be together but neither was brave enough to admit it. Their employee-boss relationship further complicated their lives and risked livelihood as well as heartbreak. What was the worst that could happen? Fired? Dumped? Both. Die penniless and unloved? C'mon, people survived those risks, these two could handle that, couldn't they?

Wilson sprang forward out of his car and strode directly toward Cuddy's office, forgetting to set the car alarm.

Cuddy sat at her desk like the automatron she had become, work, work, work. That seemed to be all she was good at. That and mothering her adopted daughter, the new light of her life.

She felt herself being watched and glanced at the French doors to her office. Wilson stood outside staring at her trying to decide whether to knock and enter. He had suddenly lost his nerve realizing she must be in pain and non-functioning as badly as House. Surprisingly she was not. It unnerved him.

"Wilson? Are you coming in?" Cuddy said flatly.

"Uh yeah," Wilson approached quietly. "Got a minute?"

Cuddy frowned trying to read his face. "Not really but I can take a break if it's important."

"It is." Cuddy stood and followed Wilson who chose to sit on her sofa away from the desk and the direct view of those passing by outside her office. He patted the sofa for her to sit by him. Cuddy raised an eyebrow but sat on the sofa within reach.

"What is it?"

"What did you say to him?" Wilson asked. Cuddy didn't respond. She didn't look away either.

"I think he was crying." Wilson murmured sadly. Again, Cuddy was unresponsive and unmoved.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Wilson said a little too loudly.

"I heard you." Cuddy said calmly.

"That's it?" Wilson asked incredulously. "I just told you House shed actual, real, honest-to-goodness tears over you and you act like that happens every day."

"What do you want from me?" Cuddy said tiredly.

"I want you to care!" Wilson said reaching for her hand.

Cuddy glanced at him as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Well, I don't." She said calmly.

"Why?" Wilson pulled at her hand a little as if jerking her hand would suddenly animate her. Cuddy remained silent.

"Seriously?" Wilson seemed shocked.

"Wilson, I don't feel anything for him anymore. I just don't." Cuddy said matter-of-factly.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe you!"

"Believe it. I'm done. Life's short and getting shorter all the time. I don't have time for bullshit and I'm exhausted dealing with him. It's not fun anymore. Hasn't been for some time now that I think about it."

"Cuddy! You were meant to be with him! Him with you. PB and J. Milk and Cookies…." Wilson paused

"Enough. I just don't have it in me to do this any longer." Cuddy said tiredly.

"I don't get it. Did he do something?"

"He always does something. Isn't that the point?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "He's just not worth the trouble."

"Cuddy, don't do this." Wilson squeezed her hand. "He loves you. He's in love with you he's just … autistic when it comes to love. He can't reach out."

"Yes, he can. He just doesn't want to. It's more fun to torment and watch how ridiculous I'll be by letting him do this to me over and over again." Cuddy stood up indicating the conversation was ending. "I'm done, its tiring and masochistic and he's not going to stop so I am. I'm ending it."

"You're firing him?" Wilson jumped up.

"No. He's not fired. I just don't want to deal with him unless its about medicine. You can tell him that yourself. And stop encouraging him to make a play for me. It was entertaining back when I cared but I've come to realize its just a hobby for you two. Maybe the two of you will happy together?" Cuddy said before turning and walking over to her chair behind the desk. The Desk.

Wilson's mouth dropped open. "Cuddy, you're my friend. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and House is the man for you!"

"He's not a man, he's just a big kid with a sick hobby and I'm tired of being the insect whose wings he keeps tearing off. Tell him to leave me alone and move on."

"I don't believe it. This can't be happening. I told you he's in pain and you act like it's nothing."

Cuddy looked up at Wilson and stared solemnly into his eyes. "He's been a pain and I'm through. I'm moving on. I really don't care if he cries himself to sleep or sleeps with a different hooker every night. I. Am. Done. Understand?"

Wilson swallowed glumly looking crestfallen and feeling numb. "I hear you. You're serious. What should I tell him?"

"You figure it out, Wilson. It doesn't matter to me. I need sanity in my life and Greg House brings nothing but chaos, disrespect, embarrassment and harassment to mine." Cuddy said firmly. "Now, I have to get back to work." Wilson knew he was being dismissed. He hung his head and left quietly. Cuddy never looked up.

x x x

"Disrespect? Embarrasment? Harassment?" House paused. "She really said that?"

"Don't forget 'chaos,'" Wilson added.

House pressed his lips into a flat line. "So that's it. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, House. She's just tired of your shit."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" House said sarcastically. "Unfortunately for Cuddy, I'm not done with her." House stood and headed for the door.

"House, give her some space. She really doesn't need to see any more of you today. For your own sake leave her alone."

"When have I ever taken your advice?"

"Now you know why you're in this mess." Wilson shot back. House stopped in his tracks and shut the door instead of exiting.

"You know, I could just go down there and ravish her in her office. See if there's a hint of life left in the old broad." House smirked although not convincingly.

"Oh yeah, that's brilliant. Rush down there, molest her into loving you in front of her staff. Why didn't I think of that? Are you fucking kidding me, House!"

"Only slightly."

"Don't do anything stupid. Just go back to your office and think about this. In fact, take this!" Wilson handed House a mechanical pencil.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" House asked.

Wilson sighed exaggeratedly, "Go to your office, find a notepad and write your true feelings for her. In a letter, a poem, anything -- just not a dirty limerick. Then fold it up and put it in your pocket. It'll keep you out of trouble until the day ends and let you obsess over her for the next few hours. Let her miss you. Let her think you're respecting her wishes."

House took the pencil and left. He wasn't going to write a stupid love letter. Was he? He pushed the door open to his office and noticed his staff was nowhere to be found. He fell into his leather chair and considered Wilson's advice. His thoughts wandered to Cuddy. He recalled the look in her eyes and realized the exact moment she had put the final brick into place effectively walling him out of her life and her heart forever. It was over between them but it didn't have to be. House got up and rummaged around his desk until he found a legal yellow notepad.

_**REVIEWS Inspire. Please share your thoughts on how ways to revive Cuddy's interest or if she should even bother. House needs to work for it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Over. Chapter 2

"_Don't do anything stupid. Just go back to your office and think about this. In fact, take this!" Wilson handed House a mechanical pencil._

"_What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" House asked._

_Wilson sighed exaggeratedly, "Go to your office, find a notepad and write your true feelings for her. In a letter, a poem, anything -- just not a dirty limerick. Then fold it up and put it in your pocket. It'll keep you out of trouble until the day ends. Let her miss you. Let her think you're respecting her wishes."_

_House took the pencil and left. He wasn't going to write a stupid love letter. Was he? He pushed the door open to his office and noticed his staff was nowhere to be found. He fell into his leather chair and considered Wilson's advice. His thoughts wandered to Cuddy. He recalled the look in her eyes and realized the exact moment she had put the final brick into place effectively walling him out of her life and her heart forever. It was over between them but it didn't have to be. House got up and rummaged around his desk until he found a legal yellow notepad. _

_House stared at the yellow pad and felt hesitant. What could he say? What would he said? No one could see what he wrote. He gave in. He recognized he could write anything without anyone knowing. He could write what he felt. If anyone could peer over his shoulder, he'd tear it up._

_He glanced over his left shoulder. No one was there. house swallowed hard. What would I say to Lisa if she couldn't hear me? House asked himself. I …. don't….. know….._

_Yes, I do. I'd tell her what I feel. I love her. I respect her. I need her. I want her. In that order._

_She'd laugh at me. Like my father. Like Stacy. like anyone that though I needed to be slapped in the face for being the fucker that I am._

_Would Lisa do that to me? of course not. I'm in love with girl. The finest girl in the world. I didn't know I could feel this way. Think Her about her all the time. Always on my mind. I didn't know about love._

_House put pen to paper and wrote. Then he tore the sheets of paper and pocketed them. He paused. He stood. He hesitated. He headed to lisa's office._

"Cuddy!" The door slammed against the wall as House made his presence known. Her office was empty. "Where the hell is she? House bellowed.

"She left for the day!" said Becca, Cuddy's latest temp.

"What?" House said suspiciously to the blonde older woman. " I said she left for the day." Becca repeated. "Are you deaf besides being a limping dick?"

House was caught in surprise. The older woman had sized him up. Her plump assessment spot on. "Well?"

"Well, what?" House shot back.

"Well, man up you ball-less prick." Becca shot back.

"Cuddy is going to can you, you know." House said with a smirk.

"No, she won't" said Becca taking a seat behind the small desk in the alcove outside Cuddys lovely office.

"Oh yeah, I think so."

"Well, that wouldn't be the first time you're wrong," said Becca with a smirk.

House reassessed the bitchy older broad outside Cuddy's office. She wasn't bad looking. Fifteen years younger and House would have hit on her and hit on her hard.

"Look, you have the hots for my boss. Man up, grow a pair and go after her." Becca said while reviewing her email inbox. "I don't have time for your shit and neither does Lisa."

"Oh, Lisa is it? I don't think you'll be here very long with the vocab you've got there."

"I'm her cousin. I'm here to keep her from making a big sombitch mistake. You're it."

House's mouth dropped open. Becca laughed. "I've got a nice jewish boy lined up for her and I'm tired of her excuses. It's because of you she hasn't met up with Alan as planned. So screw it up once and for all and she'll have her chance at happiness."

House's mouth dropped open a second time.

"You're catching flies with that pie hole of yours," Becca snorted. " Let Lisa go. You have no interest in making this a life-time gig and I care about my cousin so move on, screw it up yet again and leave the woman alone.

House stared. Who was this matron from hell?

He spun on his heel and stumbled off. He arrived his office and stared at the yellow pad with the short notes. He ripped off the pages and tossed them in his trash bin beside his desk.

Had he been told to take a hike? who the hell is Alan? Lisa didn't sound like a woman stuck with an "alan." She needed a "Greg."

Greg House put a mechanical pencil to paper to write.


	3. Chapter 3

_He spun on his heel and stumbled off. He arrived his office and stared at the yellow pad with the short notes. He ripped off the pages and tossed them in his trash bin beside his desk._

_Had he been told to take a hike? Who the hell is Alan? Lisa didn't sound like a woman who should end up with an "Alan." She needed a "Greg."_

_Greg House put a mechanical pencil to paper to write._

Lisa Cuddy sat in her office unaware of the drama playing outside her office between Becca and House. Surely she would have approved of Becca dispatching House in an instant. Had she known, she'd have been curious to see what House had in his heart to transfer to a note pad.

House stared at the page. He couldn't write down what he thought he felt because he didn't know what ranked higher. His love for her, his need for her or his desire for her. All rolled into one. It's what kept him from declaring his feelings for her. He couldn't reconcile it internally or externally.

House closed his eyes and laid the pad down on his lap. The pencil rolled between his thighs. "Lisa" he exhaled quietly.

His mind floated back to what he had seen this morning. A beautiful woman. Stunning. Funny. Witty. Smart. Sharp. Desirable. Ripe. Perfect. Fragile. Kind. Hot. Sexy. Curvy. Patient. Loving. Out of his league.

He wanted her but he knew it was complicated for both of them. He knew the chances were in his favor to ask her to be with him. Yet he couldn't do it because of just how slim the chance was that she would be receptive. The thought of her saying thanks but no thanks would kill him. Until he posed the question, he had her in his life. Asking her to make a decision on such a turning point could derail his life if she said the wrong answer.

What then? She was a reservoir of life. If she rejected him, he couldn't recover and he knew she couldn't make the move first because he couldn't be trusted.

"I. Want. You….." House wrote.

House had imagined what it would be like. Sometimes she responded warmly, other times she was cold to his advances. Still, she put up with him. It was a fantasy he needed to live out but what woman would want that life?

He was a genius not deluded. She'd have to be crazy to want him back. Maybe she was?

House stood up, tossed the pad in his chair and walked carefully toward Wilson's office.

Wilson glanced up to see House staring at him from the open doorway.

"What?"

House was silent. He rolled his eyes and entered the office slumping into the chair in front of Wilson's desk.

"Have you met the battleaxe?"

Wilson frowned. "Who are we talking about?"

"Becca, Cuddy's new assistant. Says she's a relative." House fumed slightly. Wilson's interest was piqued.

"No, should I met her?" Wilson sounded concerned.

"I haven't decided yet," House said slowly. He was busy concentrating on whether or not to tell Wilson more.

"How's Cuddy?" Wilson prodded.

"How should I know?"

"You know. You know everything about Cuddy. Don't play stupid." Wilson opened a drawer and placed his patient's folder inside it before closing it. "Last time I saw Cuddy she didn't seem quite right."

"You're just figuring that out now?" House snarked.

"No, seriously. She seemed different… actually indifferent."

"About what?" House was definitely interested.

"You. Cuddy seemed spent. Like she just stopped caring. About. You." Wilson hesitated.

House stared at Wilson trying to read his face. Was Wilson serious? He didn't look too concerned.

"What are you saying?" House asked Wilson carefully.

"I think Cuddy's grown tired of you and that's not a good thing." Wilson rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on his nose and sighed ominously. "House, I think Cuddy is moving on without you."

House continued to stare at his best friend. "What makes you think that?"

Wilson sighed deeply. "Well, lets see. First, there's the fact she's no longer intrigued by you. Her eyes don't sparkle at the sound of your name, she can't be tempted into a fit at anything you do. I think you crossed some line that we're just now finding out about."

House wasn't listening. His mind had wandered back to his last interaction with Cuddy. She _had_ seemed oblivious to him.

"You think maybe it's time to maybe tell her what's in your tiny cold little heart?" Wilson cajoled.

House heard the remark but felt remarkably unconcerned. He was itching to run. To Lisa's office.

"Hold that thought." House said quickly before standing up and dashing out of Wilson's office.

Cuddy was seated at her desk reviewing God knows what files when House arrived. Becca leaped out of her seat at the sound of his cane tapping down the hall and positioned herself between Cuddy's door and the waiting area chairs.

House rounded the corner and saw the imposing, sizeable woman standing with her arms crossed blocking his path.

"Move out of my way, Woman." House ordered. Becca stood her ground.

"I'm going through that door, one way or another" House raised his voice slightly.

"Says you." Becca jerked her chin at him. "I'm not letting you in unless you have a medical reason to see Dr. Cuddy."

"Well then move, because I do." House raised his cane and tapped it against Becca's hip indicating his direction. She reached down quickly and snapped it out of House's hands. House's mouth dropped open.

"Don't touch me with anything you're not prepared to lose." Becca warned.

"Give it back!" House said loudly.

"Under certain conditions." Becca said coolly as she resumed her seat behind the desk holding onto House's cane.

"Such as..?"

"Such as you leave right now and leave that poor woman alone in there. Stop bothering her and you can have your cane back."

House glared at her, turned sharply and plunged into Lisa's office to report the indolent receptionist, Becca.

"What kind of flea-bag, two-bit joint are you running here, Cuddles!" House bellowed. Cuddy jumped at the loudness of his voice.

"House, this had better be a medical visit or you're going to leave here needing one." Cuddy shot back. Her reaction felt tired and unenergetic but at least it was a reaction.

House stopped, grinned and waved both hands at her. "Your SS officer receptionist stole my cane!"

"Becca!" Cuddy raised her voice slightly. Becca entered the room and stopped long enough for Cuddy to ask about House's cane. "He left it outside your office, Dr. Cuddy. I think he wanted to romance you that he could walk without a cane."

Cuddy's reaction or lack thereof grabbed House's attention. He watched as Cuddy rejected any semblance of hearing the secretary's romantic comment.

"Please see that Dr. House gets his cane on his way out?" Cuddy asked Becca.

"yes, Dr. Cuddy." Becca stuck her tongue out briefly just to egg House on a little and to let him know she still had some power over him.

House smiled a bemused smile and stared his charming best at Cuddy. She barely noticed his precence. "You're still here." Cuddy murmured looking at her computer screen.

"Yes, nice of you to notice." House said quietly. Cuddy glanced at him.

"Well? Is there something you want?" Cuddy said a little impatiently.

House paused to assess her mood. "Yes, there is. She's seated behind a big desk afraid to tango with me anymore."

Cuddy ignored him. House felt certain that would pique her competitiveness but it failed to arouse any interest from her.

"House. I'm. Busy. What. Do. You. Want? Cuddy was not in the mood.

House felt the first pang of concern. He sat down in the chair in front of Cuddy's desk. "So tell me how that battle axe became your admin."

It was a weak attempt but he figured Cuddy would respond.

"Why?"

"Because she's kind of a bitch."

"Takes one to know one." Cuddy snarked.

House smiled. Ordinarily he'd have been offended but at least he elicited a response form his favorite woman.

"Said the kettle." House murmured.

"What?" Cuddy finally looked at him.

House caught her eye and leaned forward and laid his arms on her desk, folding them and laying his chin on his hand and looking up at her at his most adorable. Cuddy hesitated.

"You're beautiful." House stated.

Cuddy looked bored.

"You know it. Don't pretend you don't." House continued. Cuddy yawned an actual yawn, nothing fake about it.

"House. Becca has your cane. I can ask her to bring it to you if you need it to leave." Cuddy said quietly. No smile.

House was flummoxed. He glanced down at his hands. Stood up and began the walk to the exit. Cuddy ignored him. How lame he was trying to compliment his way into her good graces. Dull and typical.

House left quietly, shutting the door behind him. Cuddy stopped typing and leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes to take in a moment of silence and relaxed.

The silence ended abruptly. House blasted back in with Becca hot on his heals. "Cuddy!" He snarled, stalking in quickly. "Dr. Cuddy, I tried to…." Cuddy stood up silencing both with a glare.

"Work it out and leave my office immediately!" Cuddy stated coldly. House ignored her but Becca stopped dead in her tracks. House kept moving forward.

"House! Stop!" Cuddy's eyes finally glowed in anger.

"Yes!" House silently told himself. House ignored her and got uncomfortably close into her personal space.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" Cuddy hissed.

"Your attention."

"You've had it."

"Well, I want it again, now." House said softly. Cuddy calmed a bit. House was standing not 10 inches from her. Close but not entirely uncomfortably close.

Cuddy did the only thing she could to convey no interest. She sat and turned away to her laptop. House stepped forward and placed his hands on her desk and the back of her chair encircling her. She felt his closeness.

"Back off." Cuddy said quietly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Stop breaching my personal space. I'm your boss and you're… flirting is unprofessional."

House felt stabbed! "Flirting? This isn't flirting!" House never moved maintaining his closeness to Cuddy's backside.

Cuddy pushed her chair away from the desk running over his foot and stood up.

"Owwww!" House faked a cry. Cuddy ignored him and stood up, gathering her files before departing.

"Don't touch anything on my desk." Cuddy said before leaving.

House looked rather surprised. Cuddy never saw it. The ice queen left House behind staring at a smirking Becca who quickly turned and left behind Cuddy.

House was more than a little confused. He fell into Cuddy's chair and leaned back putting his feet up on her desk. "What the hell?" He asked himself. "What happened to the Cuddy he lov…he knew?" Shit. Did he actually think that first? He didn't like being on the outs with Cuddy and could handle anything she dished his way but not even getting a reaction was killing him.

Why was she ignoring him? What the hell was going on? Could it be he went too far? Was there someone else? Ignoring what Cuddy told him, he proceeded to pull his feet off her desk and go through her drawers. The thought made him smile. If there was anyone's drawers he wanted to go through, it was Lisa Cuddy's.

Her appointment schedule was not closed down and he reviewed the past two weeks of notes. Nothing unusual. He began to study the next two weeks. Again. Nothing.

House leaned back. Maybe Becca knew something. Shit. He'd have to make nice with the battleaxe if he wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Oh Becca……" House raised his voice pleasantly.

_Sorry for the delay in updates but wanted to mull over some ideas. Have a good plan to get Huddy good and heavy but not too quickly. Thoughts? Reviews help. Always open to suggestions, too._


	4. Chapter 4 the deal

_Why was she ignoring him? What the hell was going on? Could it be he went too far? Was there someone else? Ignoring what Cuddy told him, he proceeded to pull his feet off her desk and go through her drawers. The thought made him smile. If there was anyone's drawers he wanted to go through, it was Lisa Cuddy's._

_Her appointment schedule was not closed down and he reviewed the past two weeks of notes. Nothing unusual. He began to study the next two weeks. Again. Nothing._

_House leaned back. Maybe Becca knew something. Shit. He'd have to make nice with the battleaxe if he wanted to get to the bottom of things._

"_Oh Becca……" House raised his voice pleasantly._

Becca heard House but proceeded to ignore the diagnostician. "Ooooh, Becca?" House's voice lilted slightly sarcastically.

"What?" Becca said in her best, bored voice.

"I think we got off to a bad start." House pouted slightly. "How about I take you to lunch?"

Becca raised an eyebrow and stared at him, saying nothing.

"I'm buying."

"Of course you would, you invited me."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

Becca paused for an eternity. "I suppose you think I'll submit to an interrogation for a measly egg salad sandwich?"

House realized he was dealing with a smart adversary. "What interrogation? Can't a doctor invite a fellow co-worker to lunch without reprises? House almost bought his own innocence act. Becca didn't but she couldn't resist the chance to torque the infamous curmudgeon if only for her own entertainment.

"Meet you in the Cafeteria in at noon. Don't be late." Becca stated nonchalantly. House smiled and left, beating a path directly to his office to retrieve the yellow note pad. He had a page to shred lest someone on his team found it first bearing the words, "I want you."

The pad of paper sat on his desk mysteriously blank. He had left it on his chair. The page with his handwritten admission was torn off and missing. In reality it was riding around in the pocket of one smirking oncologist headed to a board meeting.

House glanced over his shoulder to stare at his ducklings. No one reacted, each engrossed in patient files and paperwork.

House checked the trashcan. It was empty. Wilson!

Lisa Cuddy took her seat at the head of the table. Wilson at her right was already seated and quietly slurping a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Cuddy. You alright?" Wilson whispered quietly.

"I'm fine." Cuddy said with a slightly confused look. "Why?"

"You look a little flushed."

"Wilson, I'm fine." Cuddy said curtly.

Wilson looked a little stricken. Cuddy felt badly and reached over to pat his arm. "Thanks for checking on me, James." The meeting began and his comment was lost.

Wilson occasionally reached into his coat pocket throughout the meeting and touched the yellow note. _"I want you." Well, who wouldn't Wilson told himself as he gazed at Cuddy responding to the board of directors. She needs to know. She needs to see it. _Wilson leaned forward and slipped the note into the pile of files in front of Cuddy without attracting her attention.

Wilson found House napping on his couch in Wilson's office. "To what do I owe this rare and wonderful occasion?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

"I'm sleeping." House retorted equally sarcastically.

"Right." Wilson dropped the stack of budget files on his desk and plopped into his chair. House groused and grunted up into a sitting position.

"Where is it?"

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Don't get cute with me. Where is the page?"

"Cuddy has it."

"What!!" House exploded. "You gave it to her?"

"Yup."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Why in the hell did you do that?" House was more than a little agitated.

"Is that rhetorical?" Wilson smirked.

"At least I didn't sign it…" House exhaled.

"Uh, actually you did." Wilson said with a smile.

"No, I didn't."

"No, you didn't. I did. I've gotten pretty good at forging your signature, a little habit I picked up from you!"

"Oh Jesus! Why? Why did you do that?"

"You needed my help. It's not like you're doing all that well without it."

House looked pissed. "Shit. Now is not the time to…."

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked innocently. House told Wilson of the morning's events. Of Cuddy's frosty response and Becca's interference.

"Well that certainly explains Cuddy's mood." Wilson said.

House perked up. "What about her mood?" Wilson told House of Cuddy's pink face and her irritated mood causing him to reason she needed to see the note yet not realizing it was House who had caused her to be short with him.

"Jesus." House snarled. "This is not good."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Wilson said thoughtfully. "Maybe she needs to see how you feel about her, you know, in writing."

"Yeah, exhibit A." House felt his stomach flip at Wilson's words.

"Get over it, House. You've told her much more embarrassing things."

"Well what do you recommend I do?"

"For starters, get going and meet Becca on time. And for god's sakes, House, be nice. This woman could help you if you'd let her."

"That old crow would rather watch me starve to death than let me get near Cuddy. She's got some nice little Jewish guy named Alan all lined up for Cuddy to hook up with."

"Well, then don't screw this up. You need to figure out what's going on and fix it before its too late."

House nodded and got up with a miserable look on his face. "Right. Time to feed the "Kaiser" and schmooze her."

Once House left, Wilson dialed Cuddy. "You too busy for lunch?"

"Would this have anything to do with a certain yellow note you slipped me during Gym class?"

Wilson smiled. "Well, yeah." He said sheepishly.

"Fine. Stop by when you're ready."

House sat across from Becca observing her every move, analyzing her food choices. The woman was on a diet, which didn't help her mood any. He made certain to keep his hands off her food and piled up fries, ketchup and bacon cheese burger on his own tray.

"So what do you want?" Becca said firmly.

"I take it you don't like me much." House said directly.

"Should I?"

"What's not to like?" House said charmingly. "I'm not the enemy."

"You're not an ally, either. All you do is make Lisa miserable."

House managed to look hurt. "Why do you say that?"

Becca looked up from her boring salad. "Because Lisa tells me this…for years."

"So, she talks about me?"

"Oh God. You really are an ego maniac." Becca rolled her eyes.

"So she does, huh?" House smiled and took a large bite out of his burger. His eyes sparkling playfully. Becca couldn't help but smile a little at how thick House was laying on the charm.

"Do you like her, House?" Becca leaned forward and asked him point blank.

"What's not to like?"

"You're repeating yourself. Do you like her?"

"She's my boss. Of course I like her, Ms. Boss lady's secretary." House said sarcastically. "D'uh."

"I'm not a secretary. Then why do you drive her up the wall? Why can't you just treat her nicely?"

"Because it would bore her." House said matter-of-factly.

"Not if _you_ did it."

House looked up and stared at Becca. "You realize she's my boss. I can't exactly…."

"Can't exactly what?" Becca prodded.

"Well, its not that simple." House protested.

"Actually, it is. Why do you think I'm working for my cousin?" Before House could snap back with a smart-ass comment, Becca continued on. "Because something has changed in her and I'm worried about her."

House put down his burger and fiddled with his soda straw, holding his breath unconsciously. Becca realized she said something that got the diagnostician's rapt attention albeit nervously.

"Lisa's not herself these days… she's… sad. It's like she doesn't enjoy anything anymore. Haven't you noticed? She seems so disengaged from everything, except for her job and Rachel."

House was confused. "What else does she have besides her job and Rachel?" He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh.

"Exactly my point," Becca said staring at him. "YOU. You cause her so much trouble at work she doesn't have time for anything or anyone else."

"Seriously?" House looked a little embarrassed.

"Don't act like you didn't know this. You're supposed to notice everything." Becca said and resumed eating her salad. "If I didn't know better I would think you purposely drive her nuts to keep her tied up from having a personal life." She hit the nail on the head.

House was caught unaware and more than a little embarrassed. Becca saw through him and had diagnosed the situation correctly. Yes, he had noticed Cuddy's increasing distant attitude but it was only recently that her sense of humor and sparkle had disappeared. He wanted the old Lisa back, not the working automatron with no time for fun, verbal sparing, flirting, challenging.

"So you're here to guilt me into being nicer to her? You should know guilt doesn't work on me." House said sharply.

"No, I'm here to protect Lisa from getting run over by you again and again. You need to leave her alone, House."

"We both know I can't do that."

"Yes. And that's why I'm here." Becca wiped her mouth and glanced over at Cuddy and Wilson having a conversation in a booth in the back of the cafeteria. "Look at her. She doesn't even look like herself anymore." Becca sounded concerned.

House turned his head and took in the view. Becca was right. Cuddy's shoulders were slumped a bit as she leaned over her own salad, holding her chin up with her hand. Clearly she wasn't eating, just poking at her meal. Wilson was leaning forward too, wearing his consolation face. Something wasn't right. House spotted the folded yellow sheet of paper on the table that looked suspiciously like his missing page.

"Shit." House mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Becca asked him.

"Forget it. What do you think they're talking about?"

"Uhhh, well, Lisa looks unhappy so I'm guessing you." Becca said dryly. House listened but kept his eyes on Cuddy. Cuddy glanced at him as if she could feel his eyes on her. House raised his eyebrows and nodded his chin at her but Cuddy glanced away without reaction. This was not good and the impact hurt House viscerally.

He made up his mind right then and there.

"What are you planning to do?" Becca asked him. It was if she could see the hamster racing in the wheel of his brain.

"Just what you said."

"Be nicer? Behave? Leave her alone?"

"Two out of three isn't bad," House said.

Becca narrowed her eyes and her voice grew steely. "Listen to me, House. If you care at all about her, behave yourself and stop causing her so many problems with the board. Let her have some time alone to 'miss' you a little."

"How about a little proposition?" House said suddenly.

"I'm listening."

"I'll be on my best behavior for the next two weeks…."

"…a month!" Becca interrupted.

"I'll be on my best behavior for the next month and you don't set up any dates for Cuddy with 'Alan.' Deal?" House said earnestly. Becca could see the thought of a competitor had House's attention.

"I don't know…" Becca said slyly.

"It's the best solution," House continued. "Cuddy won't exactly make a great impression on Alan if she's depressed and lethargic, right? So you keep him and anyone else away from her for a month and I'll … behave."

Becca was mulling over the proposal and staring at Cuddy. The woman needed a break and here was the perfect opportunity but it was predicated on making a deal with the hospital's devil.

"You have to do all the clinic hours, for real. No hiding out with Coma Guy."

"Done." House said quickly.

"You have to do your own paperwork. Perfectly. No runarounds. Each form has to be well documented so Lisa just has to sign off. No sneaky stuff, House."

"Agreed." House nodded.

"No derogatory comments about her appearance! I'm tired of you ridiculing her for dressing like a hooker! You know damn well she doesn't dress like a hooker, so stop beating up her self-esteem. Try treating her like you care."

House blushed. "Okay."

"I mean it. Not one nasty comment. In fact, you have to compliment her everyday so find something you _can _say that doesn't have to do with how 'hot' she looks or about her tush or the 'twins.' She's more than the sum of her parts – we both know she's amazing so try actually noticing her abilities. She's not here to take care of you, you know!" Becca was getting a bit irate the more she thought about things.

House looked down at his uneaten burger. The fries were cold. Becca was right and she sounded like a mother dressing down a bad child. It fit.

House knew it would take constant effort for him but he felt he owed it to Cuddy. No, he knew he owed it to Cuddy. He had cracked her finally. Broken her resolve to the point she had pushed him out of her life and didn't want to play anymore.

"Deal." House said confidently. "No Alan for a month, though. Is that a deal?"

Becca regarded him for a few seconds. Her hand came up and she reached out to shake hands. "Deal. But the whole thing is off the instant you screw it up." House shook her hand and held it.

"I'm going to need your help." House said quietly.

"You're telling me." Becca smirked and pulled her hand back. "I'll help you but only if you play fair. You screw this up and I'll have Alan here on a moment's notice. He's been in love with Lisa for years."

"Who is this guy?"

"Just a guy who knows a good thing when he sees it." Becca rebuffed.

"_How_ does he know Lisa?" Becca noticed House's use of Cuddy's first name for the first time.

"They worked together before she took the position here."

"He's a doctor?"

"No, an attorney." Becca knew better than to give details to House but she felt they were leveling with each other. "Don't look him up. Don't call him. No tricks on him, either. I'm watching you, House."

House mentally prepared himself to find out every detail he could on the guy but first he had to get Becca to like him and, more importantly, help him get the old Cuddy back that he loved. Shit. He realized again he really didn't want to lose her. He loved her. He knew it but it made him entirely too uncomfortable to put so much importance on a single person.

His mother had let him down, failing to stop his "father" from abusing him brutally. Stacy had left him. He had been too hurt, crushed, to ever put himself in that position again. But Cuddy never hurt him and she never disappointed him and yet he had kept on pushing her to see if she would. Facts were facts. Rather than hurt him, she was pulling away slowly. He had seen the signs but thought it was just a temporary mood swing but Becca's presence in Cuddy's life told him it wasn't temporary it was broaching permancy.

"I'll leave Alan alone but I could use some coaching on how to make things right." House looked at her with a worried look. Becca felt sympathy for him. He certainly would need help and lots of it.

"Alright. Lets get started. I'm going to leave first and you're going to dump both our trays. Then you're going to go over to Lisa and say something to make her happy – and leave her appearance out of it. Don't even think of bringing Wilson into this, you understand me, House?

"Fine. So I'll be your be flunky, too?"

"Pretty much," Becca agreed. "Might be that Lisa notices you doing something nice for others?"

"Sure, meanwhile I'm your maid." House groused.

"Get use to it, buddy," Becca grinned. "You make it worth my time and I'll make it worth yours. We have a deal. Now go over and be good." Becca stood and walked away. Cuddy never even noticed Becca was lunching with House or she would have gotten concerned. Becca knew this and managed to angle herself out of Cuddy's view by placing House in between them the entire time.

House sat a few moments thinking about what to say to Cuddy. Before he could act, though, Wilson and Cuddy got up to leave together. House mentally kicked himself and glanced up to see Becca peeking through the cafeteria door at him, shaking her head slowly with a disappointed look on her face. House acted fast and stacked the two lunch trays, grabbed his cane and beat a path to the garbage cans by the door, seconds ahead of Wilson and Cuddy.

Tossing the trays and all into the garbage can, House pushed the cafeteria door open and held it for Cuddy to pass through. "After you, Dr. Cuddy."

Wilson's mouth fell open. Cuddy barely registered the gallantry. "Thank you." House followed her leaving Wilson to catch the door before it hit him. Becca laughed out loud.

"So Dr. Cuddy…" House began as he strolled beside her taking in the view of her lovely backside. "Any plans this weekend?"

Cuddy looked at him in confusion. "Why? Planning to ruin them?"

"Why Dr. Cuddy, I'm shocked. Shocked, I say!" House pretended to be aghast yet pleased she was talking to him in a nearly bantering way.

"Well don't worry. I'll be here doing more paperwork and budget analysis so unless you cause any more stress, I should get to spend at least a couple of hours with Rachel." Cuddy pressed the elevator call button.

House bit his lip. He looked up to see Cuddy staring off into space at the closed elevator doors. "How can I help?"

Cuddy turned slowly with a raised eyebrow. "Help? Did you just offer to help…me?"

"Yes. I did." House said softly.

"Why?" Cuddy said with an edge.

"Because you work too hard and you deserve time off with your …family." Cuddy felt a small lump growing in her throat as she swallowed hard. It was touching to hear House refer to Rachel as her family.

"Are you back on Vicodin?" Cuddy snapped.

"Of course not! Can't I just be nice without you assuming I'm high."

"It's not your style, House…at least not with me." Cuddy said as a parting shot before getting into the elevator.

"Well, then it's time things changed." House said as he followed her in. Cuddy stared at him as if he had spoken in tongues. She was speechless. House continued, "I am capable, you know!"

Cuddy stared, uncertain of what to say. "How about you leave my patient files with me and I'll review them to make sure all t's are crossed and all I's are dotted then you can sign off on Monday."

Cuddy shook her head. "What?" House asked.

"I already took care of your files but thanks for offering. You're sure you're not on Vicodin?"

"Of course I'm not on Vicodin, woman!" House growled. "To prove my good intentions, I'll do your clinic hours so you can leave earlier…or at least on time and get home to your daugher."

"Who are you and what have you done with Dr. House?" Cuddy asked.

House smiled at her. Was there a flicker of a sparkle in her eyes? For a second he could have sworn he saw it. But just as quickly it was gone.

"I realize I've been a bastard from time to time and I thought I'd try something new."

"By not being a bastard so often?" Cuddy chided.

"Exactly."

"Well, seeing is believing, House." The elevator ride ended and Cuddy stepped out without another word. House watched her walk away noticing her shoulders for the first time from behind. His eyes usually located on a point southern on her anatomy. Cuddy's shoulders looked drawn down. It gave him even more motivation to impress her. The doors closed.

________X________X________X_________X___________X_______

_Well dear readers. Comments? Ideas? How do you like the turn of events? Thanks to one review, I took up the idea of the Becca-House strategic alliance for the fun and angst. Let me know your thoughts. Reviews rock!_


	5. Chapter 5 Who's a good boy?

"_Who are you and what have you done with Dr. House?" Cuddy asked._

_House smiled at her. Was there a flicker of a sparkle in her eyes? For a second he could have sworn he saw it. But just as quickly it was gone._

"_I realize I've been a bastard from time to time and I thought I'd try something new."_

"_By not being a bastard so often?" Cuddy chided._

"_Exactly."_

"_Well, seeing is believing, House." The elevator ride ended and Cuddy stepped out without another word. House watched her walk away noticing her shoulders for the first time from behind. His eyes usually located on a point southern on her anatomy. Cuddy's shoulders looked drawn down. It gave him even more motivation to impress her. The doors closed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca managed to beat Cuddy to her office and was seated at her receptionist desk before Cuddy arrived. Cuddy breezed bye. "Lisa, you okay?" Becca asked.

"I'm good. Why?"

"No reason. Just checking."

"Any messages?"

"Nope." Becca said.

Cuddy nodded and entered her office to see her voicemail light burning brightly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Becca dialed House. He picked up in time to hear "Nice save, House." He smiled without meaning to. "Well it was a knee-jerk response, ya know."

"I know." Becca added. "What are you going to do now?"

"Lisa's clinic hours so she can get home to Rachel on time."

"Niiiiccccccce." Becca approved. " This could be effective."

"Let me know if she doesn't leave on time."

"Or what?"

"I'll make sure she does." House finished.

Becca smiled. She could see what Cuddy saw in him. He wasn't as much of an ass as he tried to be. What the hell was his reason for pushing for the title? He obviously could be charming. Handsome, check. Sexy? Well, d'uh. Becca thought pensively. Kind? To be decided. Stupid? Check, again. She need to help this poor schlub and help her cousin to find the happiness Lisa deserved so long ago.

"Okay. Gotta go." Becca hung up and stared at her beautiful, lonely and sad cousin seated at the Dean's desk. Lisa Cuddy looked lost in thought. No smile on her pretty features. Her amazing eyes hooded in sadness. Her full, shapely mouth slightly pinched in a concentrated stare at the blue screen of her laptop. Becca sighed. What to do? Help the bastard diagnostician or undermine him with Alan? She'd agreed to give House a decent chance to change and help him win Cuddy's heart. She was worried he'd let her-- and Cuddy --down.

She was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours of Clinic duty was like a 26-mile marathon for House. He grinned and bared it like a champ, biting back biting comments that would drive any patient into a rant into the Dean's office for maltreatment or sour staff attitude. House bit his tongue, his lip, his hand, even to prevent himself from telling off an idiot or two. Cuddy came to mind each and every time someone told him an idiotic symptom, but each time, Lisa Cuddy was less and less dressed. Fantasyworld was all that saved some patient zombies from being torn apart by the infamous diagnostician's verbal fencing skills.

Cuddy, meanwhile, luxuriated in the quiet afternoon, massively speeding through many patient files, budget analysis and emails. She glanced at her phone. The voicemail light remained unlit. She smiled unconsciously. Things were humming along. She felt pleased and relaxed and somewhat conflicted, expecting an eleventh hour disruption that never came.

It dawned on her to check into the quiet. She dialed the clinic's head nurse, Brenda. "How are things going?" Cuddy asked hesitantly.

"Surprisingly well." Brenda's tone reflected amazement.

"Really? How so?"

"Well Dr. House is here and doing his job without hassle or incident." Cuddy smiled at the surprised tone in the head nurse's voice. uddy smiled to herself. "Well, let me know if anything changes."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

House could barely contain himself and each time he felt his temper rising, he held back. A half-naked Cuddy would appear in his mind each time he opened his mouth to let loose a snarky comment aimed at skewering the moronic patient. House allowed himself to reconsider and hold back. Each time he felt himself begin the rant, clothes would magically snap onto Cuddy, covering the lingerie he imagined her in. He began to feel the odd sensation of pleasure that came forth at holding back his razor-tongue from slicing up another moronic, hypochondriac. Cuddy would purr in his mind's eye and languish sexily at him, beckoning him closer. The man would practically have an erection but some retarded comment from said patient would preempt it.

He had to tell Becca if not to embarrass her but to let her know how hard this was on him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuddy sat her large desk, amazed at how much she could accomplish when uninterrupted. "Becca, I'm leaving in 15 minutes. Please let me know if you need something from me?"

Becca smiled to herself. "Lisa, you're good to go. Go while the getting is good." Cuddy smiled at Becca through the French doors to her office. "Are you sure?"

"I know this sounds weird coming from me but get the hell out of here!" Cuddy smiled at her through the glass before hanging up her phone call to Becca.

Becca felt a surge of contentment she knew she owed to Dr. House. The man had come through. The clinic hours were being fulfilled, Lisa Cuddy was getting through through the pile of files in her "in-basket" and all was right with the world.

Becca's phone lit up. The clinic's phone number showed up on the caller ID screen. "Hello, Dr. Cuddy's office." Becca responded.

"Do you have any idea what hell I've been through today?" It was Dr. House. Becca smirked. "Why no. Pray tell."

"Who the hell says 'pray tell'?" House demanded.

"Whatever! Is there a point to this call?" Becca demanded back.

"Yeah. I've been through hell and you need to know it's all I can do to not kill some of the morons here in the clinic."

"Great. You're a saint. Keep it up and you might get a hot, sexy doctor for a girlfriend." Becca mused. House smiled and hung up.

"Have a great weekend," Becca finished to no one.

Cuddy began packing up for the weekend. Files stuffed into her laptop bag, email downloaded. Cuddy began to slip her coat on and gather up her belongings. Becca shut down her computer. House opened another clinic patient file. All was right with the world and Cuddy was almost smiling on her way out the hospital's main door.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

House was exhausted. He'd seen 24 patients in 4 hours. He was fit to be tied and ready to kill. There was at least two scotches in his immediate future waiting to be consumed in the comfort of his home. He slowly gathered his files, completed the necessary forms and dropped them off on his way by the reception desk in the lobby. Passing by the darkened office of one Lisa Cuddy, House felt a smug satisfaction that he was responsible for Cuddy's on-time departure. Thanks to Becca. He had to hand it to the battle axe that she had helped him to make things better for the hot little brunette jewish dean he found so endearing. House, exhausted as he was, knew he would be driving past Cuddy's home before going to his own – despite it being in the opposite direction of his said home.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The lights were on, the sexy black lexus parked in her driveway. Curtains slightly parted, he glimpsed the petite brunette passing through her living room with a small child perched on her hip. Was that a smile on her face or did he imagine it? He fired up his motorcycle and headed home. A happy feeling spread through his chest. He felt happily spent.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cuddy yawned as she put Rachel down for the night. The two, mommy and daughter, had spent some quality time together for the first time in a while. Cuddy smiled at the beautiful baby snoozing peacefully in her crib. She carefully tiptoed out of the room and closed the door nearly completely. Headed back to the living room, she unconsciously registered the sound of a motorcycle passing by. Without a second thought, she opened her laptop and began reviewing a few email. More yawns followed. Maybe she could deal with these tomorrow? She was tired. Her neck stiff.

Seconds later, she hit the power button and closed her laptop. Closing the curtains fully, checking the locks on her front and back door, she cleared the coffee table of empty baby bottles and water glasses leaving them in the sink for morning. Padding down the hall, she entered her bedroom and began disrobing. Flannel pjs would feel wonderful if not exactly sexy. Who did she care to impress? She was alone and tonight, she was fine with that. Her pillow looked inviting. It was the only thing on her mind.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

House arrived home cold and wet from the drizzle driving at him as he drove home. Within minutes he was changed into more comfortable night clothes, scotch on his mind. Padding out of his bedroom dressed in flannel lounging pants, okay, PJs and an old worn t-shirt, he headed to the kitchen. Within a minute he headed back into the livingroom with a tall scotch in one hand and greasy eggroll in the other. He took sanctuary at his beloved piano. Wiping his greasy fingers on his pant leg, House dropped both hands onto the keyboard and allowed himself the chance to freestyle anything that would accompany the visions in his head of a lingerie-clad Cuddy sprawled across the top of his piano, sipping the scotch he left on top of the black instrument.

The music poured out into the evening. House kept his eyes closed. He felt surprisingly proud of himself, sanctimonious, even. It did feel good to do something extra for someone else. Especially someone important and ….deserving. He allowed his mind to wander and wonder what Cuddy was doing right at that moment.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

The phone rang next to Cuddy's bed. She had just closed her eyes and indulged in no more than 20 minutes of shut-eye when she heard the incessant ringing. "What?" She snapped into the receiver.

"Were you asleep?" It was House. It was 9:30 pm.

"Yesssss. I was. What do you want, House?" Cuddy murmured drowsily.

"I wanted to let you know that I finished both my clinic hours and yours and just got home myself."

"Bully for you. G'night."

"Wait!"

"What?????" Cuddy wanted to go back to sleep.

"What are you wearing?"

"Why do you do this, House?" Cuddy sounded exasperated.

"Because I need to know." House said saucily.

"Fine. Nothing. I'm naked. Happy now?"

"Oh God, yesss! Not that I believe you." House was House. Cuddy would have smiled had she not been so tired.

"G'night, House"

"I'm guessing you're in flannel pjs with your hair pulled back and face cream smeared all over your mug." House taunted.

"G'night." Cuddy hung up. House smiled. He knew he was right. If he was wrong, Cuddy would have said so. He imagined her snuggled under tons of blankets on the right side of the bed, closest to the door for Rachel's sake. Skinny women were always chilled at night. She needed a man to keep her warm. He slid his hand into his pants and touched himself. He took a large gulp of scotch and headed to the couch. This was going to take a while, imagining himself arriving at her home, ringing the bell, her letting him in her warm house. Allowing House to warm her in her bed. He felt the excitement stiffen in his hand. In a few minutes he was spent and satisfied as close as any man could be when imagining the conquest of his dreams.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Cuddy returned the phone to its cradle and slipped back under her covers. It was early and she was tired. She refused to think of him and the kindness he'd shown her today. Something was up but she was too tired to care or worry. She snuggled under her covers. House was House and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Besides, she didn't really care anymore. Right? She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. Who was she kidding? She would always care but she didn't have to let it show.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Reviewers, you helped me so much. Love the suggestions and the comments. Thoughts? Keep 'em coming! Should House lay back and give Cuddy space per Becca or should he do more than expected? Should he make a big gesture? Tell me and give me them thar reviews!!!! They make mah day!**


	6. Chapter 6 tension

"_What are you wearing?"_

"_Why do you do this, House?" Cuddy sounded exasperated._

"_Because I need to know." House said saucily._

"_Fine. Nothing. I'm naked. Happy now?"_

_Cuddy returned the phone to its cradle and slipped back under her covers. It was early and she was tired. She refused to think of him and the kindness he'd shown her today. Something was up but she was too tired to care or worry. She snuggled under her covers. House was House and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Besides, she didn't really care anymore. Right? She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. Who was she kidding? She would always care but she didn't have to let it show._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday evening the phone rang in House's apartment. Ignoring the call as usual, House's eyebrows shot up at the sound of the woman's voice leaving the message.

"Dr. House, I know you're there. Pick up the phone or I'm dialing Alan, next." House limped as fast as possible and caught the receiver before she could hang up.

"Becca! How nice to hear from you!" Sarcasm dripping in his voice, Becca ignored him.

"I just spoke to Lisa, she's in her office," Becca continued on.

"On a Sunday night?"

"Yes, that's the reason I'm calling you," Becca snapped. "What did you do that caused her to have to work over the weekend---AGAIN!"

"Whoa, hold up, Broomhilda, whatever happened, I didn't do it!"

Becca laughed. "Relax, I'm jerking your chain. Lisa's at home with Rachel…"

House fumed and pressed the button disconnecting the call. That witch! He began plotting and pacing. She wasn't going to make things any easier for him and with the threat of "Alan" hanging over him, he realized he couldn't do anything to get even with Becca for now. For now.

The phone immediately rang in his hand. "What!"

"Having a bad day?" Wilson said hesitantly.

"Oh, it's you."

"Who were you expecting?"

"Nothing. What's going on?"

"I heard what you did for Cuddy on Friday."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that was the right move."

"Gee, thanks. Sometimes I get good ideas all by myself," House snarked. "Who told you?"

"Cuddy."

"Oh."

"Don't you want to know what she said?" Wilson taunted slightly. "You impressed her."

"Did she say that?" House asked hopefully.

"No, but I could tell it surprised her."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises."

"Yeah but the nice ones make a much more favorable impression on her. So why did you do it?"

"I'm in Hell."

"Come again?" Wilson was used to being confused when dealing with House. It was usually confusing being House's friend, but never boring.

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Like that's ever held you back," Wilson chuckled.

"True. Actually Cuddy's admin…"

"Becca, right?"

"Yeah, Broomhilda has my balls in a vise and she's cranking down on me if I don't make nice with Cuddy."

"Well that explains everything. No, seriously, why did you do it?"

"I just told you, I'm in Hell and it turns out Becca is the landlord there."

"So you're afraid of Becca and she's got you toeing the line, being good and making life generally less hellish for Cuddy?"

"He can be taught!" House grunted. Wilson frowned.

"So you're telling me Becca is _making _you behave?"

"I didn't tell you, you guessed – understand?" House confirmed. "I don't need Witchipoo changing things up and screwing me over."

"So what's the penalty?" Wilson knew there was more to the story.

"Huh?"

"Stall much? Seriously, what has Becca got _on_ you? You don't usually cave this quickly."

"Competition."

"For Cuddy? Wait a minute, that guy 'Alan'…?"

"Yeah, a lawyer. I hate lawyers."

"After three divorces, I'm with you," Wilson added. "Need me to do anything?"

"You can't know about this."

"Why?"

"Who the hell knows why witches are they way they are but Becca told me this had to be between just me and her."

"Think Cuddy knows?" Wilson rubbed his neck.

"No, if she did, Becca would be fired by now."

"Man! So that's why you did Cuddy's clinic hours as well as your own? She's going to think you're guilty of doing something wrong."

"That occurred to me, too."

"Then again, maybe she no longer cares if you are up to no good."

"We'll find out Monday."

"Let me know what happens."

"Deal." House hung up the phone and realized it was more likely Cuddy would ignore him than thank him given her attitude or lack there of.

"Maybe she does need to miss me," House said out loud to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning, Cuddy arrived refreshed, relaxed and rested. Still little to no sparkle in her eye or bounce in her step but it was a start. Becca began plotting.

Before 10 am a large, assorted arrangement of pale pink flowers arrived for Dr. Cuddy. Becca signed for them and noted the card was contained in a small sealed envelope. Becca took the arrangement into Dr. Cuddy's office and presented them to her.

"These just came for you, Lisa." Becca announced.

Cuddy looked up with a small glimmer of interest. "They're very pretty. Who sent them?"

"I don't know but there's a card – it's sealed." Becca plucked the card out of the bouquet and handed to Cuddy. "Want them on your desk?"

"Okay," Cuddy didn't move to open the envelope. Becca was dying to see her reaction.

"Well?" Becca prodded. Cuddy pulled open the envelope and slid the card out. "It's from one of our donors."

"Wait, they send you flowers for giving you a hospital contribution?" Becca didn't buy it.

"No, They're from the Zeilors who contributed a significant amount of money after their daughter was treated here. She had an….unusual case and Dr. House diagnosed her symptoms early enough to treat the cancer and child's in remission," Cuddy said softly.

"Soooo shouldn't these go to Dr. House?" Becca pushed.

"I'm guessing pale pink isn't his color," Cuddy smiled a little. Becca began to understand.

"Let me guess, Dr. House was his usual endearing self and drove them nuts and you had to fix things, right?" Becca guessed. Cuddy nodded.

"You're very observant, Becca."

"Well if anyone asks, I'm telling them you have a hot new lover!"

"Becca!"

"Fine. I'll shut up now," Becca began to leave but called over her shoulder, "I'm going to make it my new hobby to get you that hot new lover, you know!"

Cuddy snorted at her and shook her head. Becca had always looked out for her when they were kids. Her older cousin taught her how to deal with their boy cousins early on and no one ever gave Becca a hard time, especially since she could outrun, out play and outwit most of the kids in the family. Cuddy admired her then. Becca admired Cuddy now for all she had accomplished. They were good friends beyond their familial relations.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson dropped by Cuddy's office with the updated budget projections and noticed the flowers on her desk immediately. Were they from House? This "Alan" guy? He had to ask.

"Cuddy, how was your weekend?"

Cuddy looked up and grinned. "Pretty good. I got the chance to spend time with Rachel for the first time in a while. Aaaand, House did not break in, stop b, call me or bug me the whole two days!"

Wilson smiled. "I think he's worried about you."

Cuddy snorted. "Yeah, right." Wilson was silent. She looked at him more directly.

"What makes you say that?" Cuddy asked calmly.

"Well, has he ever done your clinic hours before just to make sure you get to leave on time?"

"uh,..no."

"I think Mayfield may have done him some good."

"Maybe you're right." Cuddy acknowledged.

"He seems like he's more engaged in the people around him, like he's trying to _evolve_ or something."

"Whatever." Cuddy wasn't interested in discussing House with House's best friend. "Are those the revised budget figures?"

Wilson handed the files to her and pushed on. "Think he's up to something?"

"Are we still talking about House," Cuddy sighed. Wilson blushed a little.

"Who knows? I really don't care. If he is, I'll find out eventually. It's not like he's going to evolve fast enough in this lifetime to stop being an ass."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Wilson said quickly. "Nice flowers."

"No, they're not from House if that's what you're thinking." Cuddy kept her eyes on the file.

"Well, I was wondering," Wilson acknowledged. "Can I ask who they're from?"

"A donor." Cuddy said flatly and Wilson took the hint to let the subject alone.

Wilson studied Cuddy as she studied his updated budget documents. She looked rested but her shoulders seemed drawn up as if stressed. Were her shoulders that hunched before he spoke of House?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you send Cuddy flowers??!" Wilson sounded a little breathless as he burst into House's office. House's head snapped up at the mention of her name.

"No."

"Well, somebody did. I thought maybe they came from you." Wilson looked disappointed.

"I know who knows," House began dialing the phone. Becca's voice on the speaker flowed out. "What, House?"

"The flowers. Who sent'em?" Becca laughed a little sarcastically at the intensity of House's voice.

"Don't exactly know."

"Yeah, right. Alan?"

"Wow, you sure are the jealous type," Becca teased. "Lisa said they came from a donor, the Zeilors. She said you diagnosed their daughter?"

House relaxed. "Yeah, okay. That makes sense."

"What you got planned for today?" Becca asked. "She's not smiling, she's not 'back' yet."

House looked at Wilson and gestured for him to stay silent. "I was thinking of asking her out to lunch."

"NO! Too pedestrian. Do something bigger. Remember she's not too thrilled to hang out with you these days." House nodded at her words.

"Alright. I'll get back to you." House hung up. "Any ideas, Jimmy boy?"

Wilson sat down in front of House's desk. "Bigger, huh?"

The two stared at each other. "I got nothing," Wilson said. "Call Becca and see if she has an idea?"

House looked down and shook his head. "It'll come to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon House headed to Cuddy's office, file in hand.

"Stop! Where do you think you're going?" Becca asked firmly. House rolled his eyes and kept on going.

"In there, trust me, I'm on a mission." He winked and Becca winked back.

"Remember, don't screw it up," Becca returned to her computer and situated herself to casually view the doctors' conversation through Cuddy's french doors.

House stuck his head into Cuddy's office. "Gotta ask you something. Now good?"

Cuddy looked up a little surprised. House normally didn't bother checking if his visits were convenient. "Sure. Come in."

House strolled in and took notice of the large floral arrangement. "Oops my bad, I forgot your birthday."

"You know it isn't my birthday," Cuddy said tiredly.

"So who sent you flowers?" Cuddy looked up at him. "Is that why you're here? To find out who sent me flowers?"

"I'm curious," House smiled.

"Oh boy," Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Did you need something?"

"No, not really, just wanted to pay you a visit, check you out, see how you're doing, wanted to see if _you_ needed anything."

"Oh really?" Cuddy folded her hands and leaned forward. "You want to do something for me? Just like that? Without being asked?"

"You got it." House said playfully.

"Why?" Cuddy wasn't buying the new nicer House.

"Guilt."

"Oh please, we both know guilt doesn't work on you."

"That was the old House, the pre-Mayfield, the high-on-vicodin House, Hallucinating House."

"And now?" Cuddy looked like she might smile. House noticed.

"I just want to see a smile on your face, again."

Cuddy stared at him. "What?"

"Do you realize you haven't smiled in nearly a month?" House stared her down. "What's wrong?"

Cuddy sighed deeply and rubbed her neck. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You do realize who you're talking to? Diagnostician extroidinaire? Nothing gets by me." House relaxed in the chair and kept his gaze on her face. "What's wrong with your neck?"

"Nothing, I think I slept wrong and my shoulders are just tighter than usual or maybe I'm just tired," Cuddy looked at House a little closer. "Why are you being nice to me?"

House sat silently trying to figure out the best way to respond. Cuddy waited and reached across her chest to massage the area between her neck and left shoulder.

"You work too hard," House finally said as he got up and walked around her desk. "Here, let me do that…" Before Cuddy realized what he meant, House was standing behind her chair and had placed his hands on the space between her shoulders and her neck and gently squeezed her tense muscles. He could feel the tension in her shoulders, instead of supple and firm, her shoulders felt like steel, taut and tight.

"House, what do you think you're do…"

"Wow, you're knotted up here and here…you obviously need to relax." Cuddy waited for the inevitable sexual innuendo but House said nothing more. His hands kneading her tired clenched muscles felt wonderful and she began to feel more supple, better, warmer. She sat ridged waiting for some sort of attempted grope but none came.

"For god sakes, Cuddy, relax. I'm not going to cop a feel."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Cuddy shot back. House smiled. She was starting to sound like feisty woman he knew. She began to breathe a little deeper and slower. House smiled crookedly. He was getting to her, getting back into her good graces. He caught Becca's eye and realized she was watching them, grinning. Becca winked and he winked back.

House looked down to see Cuddy had leaned back in her chair, her head resting on the top of the chair, eyes closed, lips gently parted. "House, why so nice all of a sudden?" She whispered.

His hands continued to knead her shoulders and allowed his hands to slide down her shoulders to her slender biceps, stopping just above her breasts. "I've come to realize a few things."

"Oh. Like what?" She asked, her eyes still closed, House couldn't resist and glanced down her neckline noticing her pale blue bra. His hands slid to the back of her neck and gently rolled his thumbs along the inflamed tense muscles. She tensed slightly, nearly wooden.

"God, what's got you so tense?"

She opened her gray-blue-teal eyes and stared up at him. "I'm looking at it."

"Do I make you mise…" House began but Cuddy suddenly leaned forward pulling herself out of his grip.

"Thanks, House. I feel much better. Thank you." Cuddy sounded embarrassed. House was caught off-guard with her sudden reaction

"Any time, Cuddles." House answered. Cuddy glanced back at him and smiled, sort of. It didn't look authentic, more forced as if she was trying to make him believe she was fine.

"You ought to consider some spa time to work the kinks out of that stiff neck of yours," House murmured as he came back around to the chair, file and cane he had left behind.

"Yes, that would be wonderful but I just don't have the time right now." Cuddy stood up and realized her back and neck really felt much better. House placed both his hands on her desk and leaned forward trying to invade her space a bit. Cuddy didn't budge.

"If those skinny little shoulders of yours get into another snit anytime soon, you know who to call." Cuddy stared at him a little incredulously never noticing House had managed to slide the small card off the desk and hiding it in his hand. He picked up his cane and file and glanced at her. "You sure you're okay?"

Cuddy nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, House."

"Okay then. Clinic duty calls." Cuddy smiled a little. House nodded his chin at her and left her office. Becca glanced at him and silently gave him the thumbs-up sign. House returned the gesture as he past by Becca's desk.

Cuddy sat back down at her desk and frowned. "What are you up to, House?" She asked herself out loud.

Becca glanced through the glass doors and noticed Cuddy smiling to herself. "Nice work, House, at least a Mona Lisa smile is an improvement," She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House examined the florist card sent to Cuddy and realized whoever the flowers were from, it certainly wasn't the "Zeilors." There were no Zeilors that he knew of but then again he was never interested in patients names. Figured it was better to play along with Becca than admit another ass-like quality of forgetting patients names. The card was signed "J.M." Nothing more. House was puzzled. No message just two initials. Or did they mean something else besides someone's name? Either way, House was intrigued that Cuddy had kept it from Becca obviously on purpose. Hmmm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson hid his amazement as House recounted his latest visit with Cuddy. House's voice sounded energized but tinged with concern. Wilson knew his friend long enough to tell even by phone when House had something weighing on his mind.

"So you're saying Cuddy 'let' you massage her neck?" Wilson was enjoying, relishing even, the idea of physical contact between his two favorite friends.

"Yes. Did I mention she's wearing a rather racy light blue brassiere today?" House neglected to mention the fact he had swiped the florist card from Cuddy's desk. He wasn't sure Wilson would approve of the maneuver.

"House, these are things I don't need to know…unless you like giving me visuals of our boss in sexy underwear." House frowned at Wilson's comment. Wilson knew that got House's attention. "You couldn't help yourself could you, House? You had to ogle her."

"She didn't notice it, her eyes were closed!" House explained. He wanted to mention how her skin felt as he massaged her neck, so soft, warm, smooth, refined. He let his mind wander back to the feel of her silky hair as he gently moved it back from her shoulders, how slender her shoulders felt, delicate even. Her French perfume lingered on his hands and he found numerous ways to rub his nose or lips just to breathe in the scent over and over again.

"House? Did you hear me? Where'd you go?" House was shaken out of his reverie.

"Sorry, Jimmy boy. Do you know anyone by the initials J.M.?"

Wilson suggested some nurses names but House ignored them and cut him off. House pocketed his cell phone and took the first clinic patient file from the in-basket at the nurses' station. House being House, he groaned at the symptoms listed, snagged a red lollipop from the open jar on the counter and popped it in his mouth. It was going to be a long afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well? How do you like it so far? Reviews are addictive. Please send your thoughts and comments.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reviewers, you helped me so much. **


	7. Chapter 7 A secret life

_He let his mind wander back to the feel of her silky hair as he gently moved it back from her shoulders, how slender her shoulders felt, delicate even. Her French perfume lingered on his hands and he found numerous ways to rub his nose or lips just to breathe in the scent over and over again._

"_House? Did you hear me? Where'd you go?" House was shaken out of his reverie._

"_Sorry, Jimmy boy. Do you know anyone by the initials J.M.?"_

_Wilson suggested some nurses names but House ignored them and cut him off. House pocketed his cell phone and took the first clinic patient file from the in-basket at the nurses' station. House being House, he groaned at the symptoms listed, snagged a red lollipop from the open jar on the counter and popped it in his mouth. It was going to be a long afternoon._

**xxxxxxxxx**

Cuddy reviewed Wilson's budget figures three times forcing her brain to stay focused but her mind kept drifting back to J.M. and those pink flowers. Jordan Mitchell. Cuddy counted on Jordan now more than ever. Cuddy had told Jordan about House and Wilson and Rachel and PPTH. Jordan had been there for her and knew how hard things had been for Cuddy over the past month since the boy's death.

Cuddy felt compelled to save Jordan's card and tuck it into the folder with the boy's obituary. She glanced around and noticed the empty envelope, but no card. She searched under the piles of files and felt fearful. Was this an omen?

She grabbed her briefcase and pulled out the thick file and found the newspaper clipping of the boy's obituary. A car accident. A one-car accident resulted in the teenager's death surmised as due to speeding. Cuddy closed her eyes and felt the lump forming in her throat. It was just a matter of time before her life would change irreversibly.

**xxxxxxxxx**

House concluded his clinic shift and headed up to his office passing by Cuddy's office. She was behind her desk hard at work, as usual. He slowed down and kept watch. She was oblivious to him, lost in her own world. No sign of Becca. The admin's desk was cleared, the computer screen now blank. The hospital was peacefully quiet after hours.

House considered stopping in to see Cuddy but remembered he'd been advised he needed to give her space to "miss him." What had he done that she needed space? Being an ass wasn't new. Hell, she'd had a 3-month reprieve from House while he was off to the looney bin. Was it his return? Had he changed too much? Not enough? Something didn't fit. It was time to take this puzzle to the next level.

J.M. Who was J.M. Hacking into Cuddy's email account wouldn't take but a few minutes and it was his next step. He continued down the hall and in minutes was in Wilson's office. Hacking into Cuddy's email was trackable and he wasn't going to let himself get caught so easily. Guessing Wilson's password wasn't tough. Amber. D'uh.

He was in. He sorted Wilson's emails and reviewed those from and to Cuddy. Nothing. Boring business stuff. He sorted Wilson's emails searching for J's and M's. Nothing with both initials. Shit. Dead end. Logging out of Wilson's emails, House hacked through the system and within a few minutes was able to view Cuddy's emails. She hadn't logged out. He'd have to be careful or wait until she did.

He pulled up her email files and found little that hadn't been filed. He opened her "sent" files and searched. There it was. . He clicked on it and read Cuddy's message to . One thing he noticed was their intimate use of first initials only. Cuddy addressed the message to "J" and signed off with "L." Familiar, obviously. But the message seemed cryptic as if on purpose. Did Cuddy write things cryptically to keep people – House specifically -- from knowing what she was up to?

The message read: _ "J, Thank you for the flowers but pls don't send them to the office. Too many questions I'm not ready to deal with right now. I can't wait to see you Thursday. I need good news. L"_

House analyzed the message. Why no flowers to the office? How long was this relationship going on? Did it start before or during his time at Mayfield? Was "J" the reason Cuddy was so distant with House? House had to know. Why did Cuddy need good news? This obviously meant bad news had already arrived. Was he (House) the bad news Cuddy was referring to? House needed to know now.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Cuddy turned off her desk lamp and gathered up her files to pack things up for the night. She logged out, grabbed her coat, checked her watch, frowning to herself. It was just about 7pm. She'd be home in 15 minutes in time to have dinner with Rachel and spend some quality time before the baby had to go to sleep at 9pm. Less than two hours a day with her daughter wasn't enough time.

Locking her outer office door, Cuddy heard the tapping of House's cane getting closer. She pretended not to notice and hurried toward the front door.

"G'night, Cuddy," House said loud enough for Cuddy to have to acknowledge.

"Good night, House."

"Wait up, Cuddles." Cuddy rolled her eyes and stopped walking. She turned to look at him. I'm trying to get home to Rachel, House. Is there something you needed?"

"Nope. Just wanted to walk you to your car. It's dark out there. You're little. Some big weirdo could get all up in your face." House smiled slightly. "Shall we?"

Cuddy sighed and turned wordlessly and walked along with House, pausing to say goodnight to the night nurses at the clinic reception desk.

Once outside, House and Cuddy walked past his motorcycle and over to her car parked in the Dean's parking spot. "Well, I'm safe and sound. Thanks, House," Cuddy murmured as she placed her briefcase in the backseat and opened her driver's door.

House stood before her watching her every move. "You okay?"

"House, why do you keep asking me if I'm alright? Why are you being so nice?" Cuddy frowned. He couldn't know already, could he?

House stood there uncertain of what to say to her. Suddenly he stepped forward and pulled Cuddy close and held her in a tight hug. Her face lay against his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating faster. What was he doing?

Cuddy waited a few seconds. House continued to hold her close without saying a word. "House?"

"Cuddy, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Cuddy pulled back. House let her.

"Whatever I've done to upset you…" Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"My life doesn't revolve around you, House." Cuddy instantly regretted how harsh she sounded when House was just trying to be comforting.

"Well, okay then." House's face fell as did his arms from around her. "See you tomorrow. Drive safe." Cuddy realized she had embarrassed him. She grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I didn't mean that how it sounded," Cuddy murmured. "I've just got a lot on my mind these days."

"Anything I can do to help?" House said quietly. Cuddy let go of his arm.

"I'll let you know," Cuddy tried to smile but only ended up looking worried.

"Would this have anything to do with the 'Zeilors'?"

"What?" Cuddy blushed.

"I get it. You have a secret life," House said semi-seriously.

"Yes, that's it," Cuddy raised an eyebrow and turned to get into her car.

"Seriously?" House asked, gauging her reaction.

"Seriously." Cuddy glanced away and got into her car closing the door. House watched her drive away and sauntered over to his motorcycle. The moment her car left the parking lot he headed back into the hospital straight for Cuddy's office.

Breaking in was too easy. Long ago he had a duplicate made of her office key and let himself in. He closed the blinds on her doors and surveyed the room. Her flowers were still there. He found the envelope and noted the name of the florist shop, leaving it on her desk. Next, he combed through her trashcan. Nothing of interest. After that, he went through her recycle box and found a few printed pages that had nothing but budget projection revisions. Bupkiss.

Lastly, Cuddy's desk. He reviewed the drawers quickly. Nothing unusual…except for the post-it note with a phone number on it, right under the initials "J.M." "Paydirt!"

House wrote the number on his hand in ink. Whoever this guy was, he had something to do with Cuddy's "secret life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A few interesting twists planned. How do you like the way this is going? Where would you like to see this go? Reviews make my day. **


	8. Chapter 8 tea for two

_Breaking in was too easy. Long ago he had a duplicate made of her office key and let himself in. He closed the blinds on her doors and surveyed the room. Her flowers were still there. He found the envelope and noted the name of the florist shop, leaving it on her desk. Next, he combed through her trashcan. Nothing of interest. After that, he went through her recycle box and found a few printed pages that had nothing but budget projection revisions. Bupkiss._

_Lastly, Cuddy's desk. He reviewed the drawers quickly. Nothing unusual…except for the post-it note with a phone number on it, right under the initials "J.M." "Paydirt!"_

_House wrote the number on his hand in ink. Whoever this guy was, he had something to do with Cuddy's "secret life."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thoughts raced through House's mind as he raced home on his motorcycle. It was all he could do from driving to Cuddy's home and having it out with her. He needed to know what was happening. He needed to know and he had a date with Google.

Bursting into Wilson's home, he headed to the laptop on the desk and searched the florist shop for a phone number and address. Next, he searched for J. Mitchell's name and found over 160 in the area. This was going to take a lot more time. He needed the first name. Damn.

Wilson came out of the kitchen. "You're home late. There's pizza in the kitchen."

House didn't look up from the computer. "Wilson, I've done a bad thing."

"Just 'one' thing? What did you do?"

"Promise you won't be mad at me, daddy?" House enjoyed jerking Wilson's chain.

"No, but tell me anyway." Wilson went into the kitchen and snagged two beers, twisted off the cap and took a large swig before getting comfortable in the leather chair and handed a beer to House.

"Cuddy's got a secret life."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"That's what she told me."

Wilson sighed. "Cuddy told you she has a _secret_ life?" Wilson attempted to make air quotes around the word "secret" and spilled a little beer on his pants. "Shit. So what did you do that was so bad."

"I hacked into her email account, I stole the card that came from with her flowers and I went through her desk"

"Technically, you've done three bad things, House."

"And I found this." House showed his palm to Wilson.

"What is that?"

"A phone number for "J.M." House said with pride.

"And who's J.M.?"

"The guy who sent her the flowers!" House pulled the card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Wilson.

"That's it, just J.M. on the card?" Wilson flipped it over and looked at both sides. "So, that's why you asked me about the name earlier today. That doesn't mean Cuddy has a secret life."

"Cuddy doesn't want me to know about J.M."

Wilson frowned. "Did she say that?"

"No, it's what she wrote in an email to 'J' earlier today," House attempted to make air quotes around the initial and managed to keep the beer from spilling out.

"Shit, you read her emails?"

"Uh, yeah!" House said sarcastically.

"Fine. What did she say to 'J'," Wilson asked.

House recounted the brief email message. Wilson frowned again. "So she doesn't want anyone to know about 'J'? That explains her trying to throw me off by telling me the flowers were from a donor."

The two men sat in silence for a while sipping beer, mulling over the information.

"I hugged her in the parking lot," House mumbled. Wilson's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, how'd that go?"

"I apologized, too." House admitted to a stunned looking Wilson.

"You didn't confess to her, did you?" Wilson looked startled.

"God, no!" House glared at Wilson like he was an idiot. "I didn't know what else to say and I figured it was worth a try."

"Must have confused Cuddy," Wilson chuckled.

"She told me her life didn't revolve around me."

"Harsh."

"Cuddy was pretty wound up. Said she had a lot on her mind."

Wilson pondered the new info and glanced at House who was busy staring at the ceiling. House wouldn't get much sleep until he got to the bottom of the matter.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, for now. I need to get in her house."

"NO Way!" Wilson leaned forward suddenly. "Don't slip back into your old ways of dealing with things."

House stared at his friend. "So I'm just supposed to wait it out?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yeah, that sounds like me," House frowned.

"You're going to the florist shop tomorrow, aren't you?" Wilson guessed.

"Yup." House got up, grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for the door.

"What are you doing, House?"

"I don't know. I can't sit here wondering when Cuddy's garbage cans are on the curb tonight."

"House! Don't steal her trash!"

"Only as a last resort," House grinned and closed the door.

xxxxxxxx

Cuddy's living room lights were on, her curtains not yet closed. He could see her walking around with Rachel on her hip. She looked happy and sad at the same time. Rachel was clearly having a ball. Cuddy was tickling her and nuzzling her. Rachel was laughing, her stubby arms waving.

House cruised up quietly in his car, the motorcycle was too noisy for stalking stealth missions. He turned off his headlights and let the car idle in case he needed to leave fast. No other car was parked near Cuddy's house. She was alone.

House put it in park and contemplated knocking on her door. If he went in there, he knew he'd ask her about J. Mitchell and she'd know he'd been spying on her. She'd be angry and rightly so.

Cuddy cradled the little girl in her arms and sat down in the rocking chair to begin the nightly bedtime ritual of bottle feeding, rocking, singing and cuddling. She didn't want to put her to bed just yet. House watched and wondered. Cuddy was smiling at the baby in her arms.

House waited. The garbage can _wasn't_ on the curb. House looked back at Cuddy and realized she might come out and find him there. He put his car in reverse and parked it along the curb two houses away. Quietly he opened the door and got out taking his cane with him. Looking around, he surveyed the quiet neighborhood and shut the door softly.

House debated his next move. He moved towards Cuddy's home and spotted the garbage cans alongside her garage. He leaned his cane along the wall, opened both cans and paused. It would be easy to grab the bags and hightail it to his car. He stood there for several minutes considering and reconsidering. Finally, House put the lids back on the cans and picked up the first can taking it to the curb. He looked up and noticed Cuddy was no longer in the rocking chair.

House hopped back to the garage and picked up the second garbage can and quietly carried it to the curb, placing it next to the first can.

House returned for his cane and noticed the recycling bin filled with baby food glass jars and other glass items. Sighing, he lifted the bin but the jars clinked loudly. He froze. Nothing. No lights came on. He quietly carried the bin to the curb and sat it next to the cans. Once he got his cane, he'd get the hell out of there. House hopped back to the garage to retrieve his cane. But, his cane wasn't there! He looked around panicking, he looked back at the garbage cans but couldn't find it. He knew he had set it against the wall.

"Looking for this?" Cuddy's unmistakable voice cut through him. She was standing in the dark holding his cane, the back door wide open behind her. Crap. Busted. He couldn't see her expression but imagined she was as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"What are you doing, House?" Cuddy sounded confused.

"I'm trying to earn my public service boy scout badge by helping little old ladies," House spouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Nice try. I'm not old."

House looked down. "Mind if I wash my hands?"

Cuddy said nothing and walked inside and flipped on the kitchen light. House waited to see if the door might close in his face and suddenly bolted forward to get inside quickly.

He walked sheepishly to the kitchen sink and squirted some antibacterial soap into his hand and washed his hands for what seemed like a very long time without saying anything. Cuddy watched him expectantly.

"Your hands can't get any cleaner, House." He turned off the water and she stepped forward to hand him a kitchen towel.

"Why did you take my trash to the curb?" Cuddy stared at him.

"Tuesday is garbage pick-up day." House was obviously a little embarrassed being caught in the act.

"Answer me, House."

"Honestly. I was going to steal it but I thought that would be invading your privacy."

"You were going to steal my trash?" Cuddy was stunned. "Why?"

"I _didn't_ steal it. I just moved it. For you."

"That's kind of weird, House! Nice, but weird."

"Who's "J"?"

Cuddy stopped. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." House stared at her waiting for any reaction on her face.

"None of your business." Cuddy's eyes darkened.

"He sent you those flowers today."

Cuddy looked angry and swallowed before replying. "I appreciate your help with the trash. My gutters need cleaning if you're free this weekend." She looked calmer, obviously deflecting.

"Is it serious?" House was glaring.

"It's not what you think, House." Cuddy said coldly.

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what? Why do you care?" Cuddy snapped.

"What the hell is going on, Cuddy!?" House snapped back. The raised voice woke the baby and Rachel began crying.

"Great, thanks a lot, House!" Cuddy turned quickly and raced back to her daughter's room.

House closed the backdoor and waited. He wasn't leaving without answers. He took his jacket off, put the kettle on and began to make two cups of tea. He looked in the fridge and found a bottle of formula and nuked it in the microwave for 30 seconds. House felt surprisingly relaxed in Cuddy's kitchen despite being in hot water himself.

Testing the bottle on his wrist, it was ready and he boldly walked toward Rachel's room pausing to see if the baby had fallen asleep. Cuddy was sniffling and murmuring to the child in her arms.

House entered and whispered to Cuddy to take the bottle.

She looked embarrassed, wiped her eyes and took it without looking directly at him. Rachel drank greedily. House didn't move. Clearly Cuddy was upset. He figured it was his fault somehow. He waited.

The kettle began whistling loudly. House had forgot about it and left quickly to make the tea. Cuddy was grateful for the privacy and struggled to regain her composure.

xxxxxxxxx

Cuddy returned to the kitchen hoping House had left but she could feel his presence. House was standing forlornly by the sink.

"You're still here." Cuddy sounded disappointed.

"Yep. So where were we…oh yeah, what the hell is going on, Cuddy?" House whispered harshly.

"Did you make tea?"

"Don't deflect and yes. Honey?"

"Thanks," Cuddy watched him stir in a teaspoon of clover honey. House handed her the cup and took her by the elbow steering her into the living room and further away from Rachel's room. Cuddy sat in the rocking chair and away from House leaving him to sit on the sofa by himself.

"Let's start with 'J'" House pried. "Who is he?"

"House, this has nothing to do with you or Princeton Plainesboro."

"But_ he _affects you and that affects me."

Cuddy was silent.

"I really can't believe you drove all the way here just to take out my trash…but thank you." Cuddy was staring at her tea as if it was fascinating trying to distract herself from her impending emotions.

House took the cue to stay quiet. The pair drank their tea waiting for the other to speak first.

"You know I'm going to find out, I always do." House watched her for any reaction.

Cuddy nodded. "House I'm pretty tired, can we continue this discussion at another time?" House felt frustration coursing thru his veins. She was deflecting, effectively.

"Sure, Cuddles." He stood up and took the cup out of her hands and walked to the kitchen leaving the cups in the sink. He picked up his jacket off the door handle, locked the back door and walked back toward the front door.

"Can we keep my _good deed b_etween us?" House didn't need everyone knowing about hauling her refuse to the curb.

Cuddy smiled, lips pressed together. "Sure." She remained seated in the rocking chair, a clear sign she was avoiding him.

House approached her. Her eyes grew large as he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "G'night, Lisa."

"Good night, Greg," she whispered. He stood up and left, shutting the door behind him. Cuddy felt miserable. She stood up and peeked between the curtains, House paused by the garbage cans as if reconsidering his actions. Cuddy bit her lip. She'd have to burn documents and copies from now on. She waited to see his next move and was exhaled deeply when House turned and walked to his car leaving the two trashcans alone and untouched. Cuddy walked to her front door, turned the deadbolt and chained the door.

She knew House wouldn't let up. Maybe she should tell him…eventually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Have you guessed yet what's going to happen? Send your guesses in reviews and I'll update even faster!**


	9. Chapter 9 She loves me not

"_Can we keep my good deed between us?" House didn't need everyone knowing about hauling her refuse to the curb._

_Cuddy smiled, lips pressed together. "Okay." She remained seated in the rocking chair, a clear sign she was avoiding him._

_House approached her. Her eyes grew large as he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "G'night, Lisa."_

"_Good night, Greg," she whispered. He stood up and left, shutting the door behind him. Cuddy felt miserable. She stood up and peeked between the curtains, House paused by the garbage cans as if reconsidering his actions. Cuddy bit her lip. She'd have to burn documents and copies from now on. She waited to see his next move and was exhaled deeply when House turned and walked to his car leaving the two trashcans alone and untouched. Cuddy walked to her front door, turned the deadbolt and chained the door._

_She knew House wouldn't let up. Maybe she should tell him…eventually._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

House tossed and turned most of the night. He knew one thing, two actually. One, she didn't hate him, She just didn't have time for him now that there was someone else in her life. Two, Cuddy didn't want House to know about the other man. No, check that, Cuddy didn't want anyone to know there was someone in her life. Cuddy had lied to both Wilson and Becca about the flower sender being a donor.

It didn't make sense. Why was Cuddy being so secretive? It drove him nuts. She was usually an open book around him, having learned years ago he could read her face, her inflections, her gestures. But this was different. She was working to conceal things from him for who knows how long.

That's when it hit him. was Cuddy's problem. He had to be the reason Cuddy's smile had disappeared. Were the flowers sent to apologize? The note was anemic, just signing with initials was either arrogant or an obvious gesture Mitchell was apologizing for something quite clear to Cuddy.

Still, Cuddy avoiding House didn't make sense unless she was depressed or preoccupied. Even that didn't fit. Cuddy had told Wilson she was done with House, specifically. Why? He knew something he had done had caused this. Now he had to undo it without knowing what he had done wrong. Back to plan A: spying.

xxxxx

The florist shop was clear across town and House knew he'd be later than usual to the hospital. No matter, he had to find out more about "."

House entered the shop and spied the young man behind the counter.

"You the one who designed the bouquet I paid for yesterday?" House sounded gruff.

The effeminate young man was startled, "I'm sorry? Could you be more specific?"

"Pale pink, lots of flowers in a big arrangement, sent to Dr. Cuddy at the hospital." The young man paused trying to recall.

"I'm not sure, let me check our order log. Was there something wrong with the arrangement?"

House leaned over the counter and stared at the young man. "Yes. The. entire. thing. was. pink!"

"I believe that IS what you specified when you placed the order. See, right here?" The young man pointed to the order form.

"Let me see that!" House snatched the sheet out of the man's hand quickly memorizing the information listed. The phone number matched the one from the post-it note in Cuddy's desk. The credit card information listed the order was placed by a Jordan Mitchell. Bingo.

"Damn, you're right. Guess I forgot." House handed back the form and left leaving the confused young man wondering what just happened.

House pulled out his cell phone and dialed the phone number for "Jordan Mitchell" and waited. A woman's voice answered. "Law offices of Parker and Mitchell."

"I need to speak with Jordan Mitchell," House said.

"Who's calling please?"

"Dr. Cuddy's assistant. Dr. Cuddy is meeting with Jordan Mitchell on Thursday."

"Hold on, I'll connect you with Jordan's assistant." House smiled to himself.

"Jordan Mitchell's office," a feminine young voice answered.

"Hi, who am I speaking with?" House tried to sound jovial.

"This is Paige,"

"Hi Paige, I'm Dr. Cuddy's assistant and she's asked me to call to confirm the time of her meeting on Thursday.

"No problem. One moment," Paige pulled up the appointment schedule and perused it quickly. "Dr. Cuddy has a meeting at 12 pm at the Omni Hotel's Skylight Restaurant."

House's eyes widened. "Thank you." He croaked and hung up quickly. Cuddy had a "nooner" scheduled! House could feel his neck heating up and his face burning as he got into his car. Not if he could help it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House stalked into his office and slammed his backpack onto his desk. The ducklings stared through the glass doors. No one said a word. House turned on his laptop and began pounding the keyboard. The Skylight restaurant's web page popped up. It looked like an elegant restaurant. He noted the Omni hotel's address and sat back and fumed.

Cuddy wasn't the type of woman to take a meeting in a hotel. She wouldn't stand for how it might look. Something didn't jibe. House pulled up the law firm of Parker and Mitchell and reviewed their website. Richard Parker was an old guy, fat, pompous looking. Mitchell wasn't much better. J. Morgan Mitchell was definitely too old for Cuddy, he had to be at least 65, thin build with a full head of bright white hair. House was flummoxed. Thursday couldn't get here fast enough.

xxxxxxx

Becca had kept a low profile that week but occasionally dialing House's extension to check on his next moves. House didn't return her calls. He needed to get a better assessment of this Mitchell first before making anything known to Becca.

Cuddy stayed away from both House and Wilson, hunkering down in her office with the blinds closed. Wilson noticed and stopped into apprise House.

"What do you make of that?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know but she's being very secretive lately."

"It's weird. Think the hospital's got problems?

"Doubt it."

"What are you going to do next?"

"Do you really want to know? It'd be better for you if you didn't know, Wilson."

"Never mind, I retract the question." Wilson shook his head and left with the parting shot, "Whatever you do, don't get caught. Cuddy doesn't need the headache, okay?"

Thursday was still 36 hours away.

xxxxxx

Cuddy called Jordan Mitchell.

"Lisa, I'm sorry but the news isn't good yet. We've still got time so don't worry just yet." Jordan said comfortingly.

"I'm just so scared." Lisa's voice waived.

"I know you are but just know I'm doing everything I can. We'll find something."

"You really believe that?" Cuddy sounded desperate.

"There's always Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Cuddy held her breath.

"Getting married."

Cuddy's eyes closed and she swallowed hard. "You think that would make a difference?"

"I do." Jordan said firmly.

"Let me think about it," Cuddy said softly.

"Of course," Jordan hung up. Cuddy put the receiver back on the desk and stared ahead. Becca tapped on the door.

"Lisa, can I come in?"

"Come in."

"Wow, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Cuddy didn't know what to say. "Did you need something?"

"No, I'm just worried about you. What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Cuddy pretended.

"Your blinds are closed 24/7, you haven't come out of your office in days and you're not eating. Look at you!"

Cuddy listened. "I'm going through some issues right now."

"No shit, Lisa. Spill it or I'm calling your mom."

"Close the door."

Becca did and took a seat in front of Cuddy's desk.

"If I tell you this, you have to keep it confidential. I mean it, Becca."

Becca promised. "What's happening to you."

Cuddy's eyes filled but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Oh honey, what is it?" Becca reached over the desk and took Cuddy's hands in hers. "Tell me!"

Cuddy faltered. Her voice would crack if she tried to speak. Instead she pulled one hand free and held up her forefinger to signify she needed a minute.

"Here," Cuddy pulled up her briefcase and took out a file. Becca was engrossed waiting for any telltale clues.

Cuddy slid the file to Becca who opened it questioningly. She saw the clipping of a teenage boy's obituary.

"Who is he?"

"Rachel's father."

Becca's mouth fell open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews needed. Please send reactions.**


	10. Chapter 10 Jordan

_Cuddy faltered. Her voice would crack if she tried to speak. Instead she pulled one hand free and held up her forefinger to signify she needed a minute._

"_Here," Cuddy pulled up her briefcase and took out a file. Becca was engrossed waiting for any telltale clues._

_Cuddy slid the file to Becca who opened it questioningly. She saw the clipping of a teenage boy's obituary._

"_Who is he?"_

"_Rachel's father."_

_Becca's mouth fell open._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meet me on the roof, this is major." Wilson was surprised to hear a directive coming from Becca. Her tone was undebatable.

"Uh, right now?"

"I'm freaking out. Lisa's in trouble and I need your help." Becca's voice shook.

"Okay." Wilson hung up and looked at House. "Gotta go." Wilson had turned pale and he rarely cut out at the drop of a dime.

"What is it?" House asked.

"No time, House," Wilson said headed for the door. "I'll catch up with you as soon as I can." Wilson raced for the elevator.

xxxxxxx

Wilson found Becca on the roof smoking a cigarette stomping around in nervous energy.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I quit years ago but this is ..is…where's your coat? You're going to freeze out here."

Wilson realized he'd forgotten. "What is it? Is Lisa all right?

"NO! She's falling apart and I don't know what to do," Becca looked like she might cry. "Lisa would kill me for telling you so you have to swear you won't do anything or say anything that would let her know I've told you. Especially not to House."

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't say anything to House."

"I'm not kidding around James."

"Goddamn it, Becca, tell me what's going on!" Becca was stunned. Wilson never lost his temper. "I'm sorry, just…spit it out…please."

"They want Rachel."

"What?! Who?" Wilson felt as if someone had slapped him.

"Rachel's grandparents." Becca snapped. "Those sonsabitches want their granddaughter now after all these months. It's going to kill her."

Wilson was speechless. Becca puffed harder on her cigarette, exhaling like a dragon, "Listen to me, James. We have to help her. Lisa can barely function these days. She's losing weight, she's withdrawn, terrified, depressed and… I'm really worried she might do something stupid."

"Lisa Cuddy would never do anything stupid," Wilson blurted out. "She's the last person who'd….

"James, I'm telling you she's not herself. She'd do anything to keep that child." Wilson looked at Becca puzzled.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know but I'm afraid it would kill her if they got custody of Rachel and I don't think she could take it."

"I don't understand…"

"She's saying Cuddy might be suicidal." House said, stepping out of the doorway where he'd been eavesdropping.

"Oooooh FUCK!" Becca threw her cigarette to the ground and spun around. "This is can't be happening! I am so fucked!"

Wilson felt his knees weaken as House glared at him. Wilson stared at the ground.

House stood there glaring at the pair. "Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"Oh Jesus, Jesus, Jesus!" Becca stammered. "House, Lisa didn't want anyone to know, especially you and …Oh God! I'm dead!"

"Shut up!" House roared at her, visibly startling Wilson and Becca. "If Cuddy's in trouble, we're not going to let it just happen. What do you mean especially me?"

"House, you're the last person she'd want to know about this. She doesn't need you picking on her or making things worse." Becca yelled.

"I get it. I'm an ass. How's Jordan Mitchell involved?"

"Who the hell is that?" Becca looked dumbstruck.

"The guy who sent the flowers. Cuddy's meeting him Thursday at noon."

"How do you know?" Becca asked.

"I just know." House said firmly.

Wilson finally found his voice. "Becca, how did you get this out of her?"

"I threatened to call her mother," Becca said sheepishly.

"And that worked?" House asked incredulously.

"You have no idea how much power that woman has over Lisa," Becca murmured.

Good to know, House thought to himself.

"Look, Lisa has her reasons for keeping this to herself. She needs things to be predictable around here and that's one of the…many, reasons she's been avoiding House," Becca added.

"I don't understand why Cuddy wouldn't tell me?" Wilson moaned.

"Apparently you're not her BFF after all," House snarked. "I'm freezing my ass off, lets take this inside."

"If Lisa sees us talking I'm as good as fired," Becca pleaded.

"Meet me in Coma Guy's room. You take the stairs, Wilson. I've got the elevator. Becca, you go back to your office for a few minutes then meet us there. Got it?" House ordered. Both Wilson and Becca nodded in compliance.

"Move!" House left for the elevators and Becca and Wilson followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THURSDAY:

House was as nervous as a cat, pacing around his office and glancing at the clock. His staff watched quietly. No patient of the week meant they had nothing to do but sit and wait, and watch.

House was preoccupied, agitated and irritated. No one got in his way.

By ten am he could no longer stand it and called Becca.

"What's Cuddy doing right now?"

Becca sounded worried. "House, she hasn't come in yet."

House hung up and raced to his motorcycle. Within a few minutes he was in Cuddy's driveway. Her car wasn't there. He dismounted his bike and knocked on the door. No answer. He checked under the geranium pot, the key was _not_ there.

"Not good!" House whispered to himself. He pulled off his helmet and moved to her windows trying to look inside. No one appeared to be home. Where's Rachel and her friggin' nanny? He wondered. The house looked normal, tidy as usual. Cuddy's curtains were opened and her sheers blocked the view but he could see no one was there.

"Where are you, Lisa Cuddy?" House said aloud. He headed back to his bike, snapped on the helmet and rode to the park where Cuddy would take Rachel on weekends.

The park was filled with mommies, kiddies and old people feeding birds and walking ridiculously tiny dogs in cute little outfits and the like. House didn't see Cuddy but he did spot Rachel's nanny and the pram. Without a second thought, House roared down the sidewalk on his motorcycle directly to Rachel. "Where's your boss?" House demanded of the frightened nanny.

"Dr. House? Is that you?"

"Yes. Where. Is. Dr. Cuddy?" House demanded in a staccato manner.

"At work?" The nanny replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean I think so, she left on time, like normal." The nanny was beginning to look a little angry as Rachel began crying thanks to the noisy motorcycle gunning near her little face.

House gunned the motor and took off without another word. Destination: The law offices of Parker and Mitchell.

"Ass!" The nanny said to no one in particular.

xxxxx

House parked his motorcycle and yanked his cane out of the side clips before calling Becca.

"Did Cuddy come in?" He barked at Becca.

"No, where are you?" Becca barked back. "Did you find her? Is she with Rachel?"

"Rachel's at the park with her nanny."

"Thank you for checking. I appreciate it," Becca's voice softened. "I called Wilson and he's going through her office right now."

"Seriously? James Wilson is snooping?"

"I KNOW! I'm going through her emails. We'll find her. Where are you?" Becca asked but House had already hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

House approached the reception desk at Parker & Mitchell and asked to see Jordan Mitchell.

"Which one?"

House hadn't considered the possibility there might be more than one. "Both."

"Just a minute, sir. I'll see if either is available. Your name?"

"Mr. Cuddy." The receptionist buzzed both offices and spoke in hushed tones.

"Mr. Cuddy? I'm afraid both Mitchell Senior and Mitchell Junior are out right now in client meetings."

House narrowed his eyes and realized the young receptionist was being truthful. "I'll come back later," House said as he headed out the door. Shit! There were two? House mentally slapped himself for not snooping further on the firm's website. It made more sense, Cuddy wouldn't go for some geriatric old fart. Mitchell Junior must be the Partner's son. House gunned the motorcycle in the direction of the Omni Hotel. Cuddy's meeting wasn't for another hour.

xxxxxxxxxx

House grabbed a newspaper in the hotel lobby and angled himself to spy on the hotel entrance and elevators. Cuddy would have to pass this way on her way to the Starlight restaurant, _**if**_ that's where she was actually meeting Jordan Mitchell. He hid his cane on the floor under the chair.

Every man who entered the lobby got the once over from House. "Too fat. Too young. Too short." Each man somehow failed to measure up in House's estimation. Then "he" walked in. Tall, tanned, full head of hair, nice tailored suit, good-looking, confident. And early. House hated him on sight. House immediately got up and moved to join the attorney in the elevator. "Hold it!" House shouted as he stuck his cane between the doors.

"Oh, excuse me!" The man replied and held the doors open. House popped in and stared at him in an attempt to make him uncomfortable. The man smiled at him. Perfect teeth. House glared. Well, Jordan wasn't a smoker. Cuddy would approve of that. House noted the man had pushed the 14th floor button, not the rooftop destination. "What floor?" The man asked, offering to push House's buttons. House glared.

"14th."

"We seem to be on the same floor." The man's voice had a slight accent. House said nothing. This bastard was a cool one. The doors parted and House gestured to the man to go first. House followed him at a distance. The man didn't seem to notice at first. Pulling his card key out of his breast pocket and slipping it into the door, he was about to enter his room when House tapped the man on the shoulder with his cane.

"How long have you been seeing Cuddy?"

"Shit! You startled me!" Mr. Smooth spat at him. "Who's Cuddy?"

House realized he had the wrong guy. "Damn. I thought you were … never-mind, dude." House raced as fast as he could to the elevator.

xxxxxxx

Cuddy arrived early and took a seat at the table overlooking the city. She was nervous and ordered a glass of white wine to calm her nerves and downed it quickly.

"Drinking before Noon?" Cuddy froze. The voice sounded like House but it couldn't be him. He couldn't have followed her here. That was the point of not going to the office today. Cuddy turned around slowly. House stood behind her, towering over her.

"Or should I say 'before a nooner?'" He added innocently but with a tinge of jealously in his voice.

Cuddy's eyes were wide in surprise before quickly turning dark in anger. "Are you following me, House?"

"How could I? You didn't come to work today."

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy whispered harshly.

"Cruising for sex, just like you."

Cuddy's hand flew at House's face, slapping him loudly as she gasped at the accusation. The look on his face wasn't angry, just hurt.

"You need to leave right now!" Cuddy hissed at him. "Leave me alone!"

House stepped back as a man approached them. "Sir, I need to ask you to leave right now." House glared at him.

"So this is the guy? Cuddy, you could do so much better." House taunted her. Cuddy was speechless. The man reached to pull House away from her but House brought his cane up and poked the man's stomach. "Don't touch. Cuddy, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Cuddy stared as if he'd lost his mind. "Madame, is this gentleman a friend of yours?" Cuddy looked at the man with the cane pointing into his ample stomach and nodded yes.

"Well, how about that? 'Madame' is so appropriate," House spat. Cuddy was boiling mad. "She does that every time I arrive late," House said rubbing his face where her palm print was fading. The man looked to Cuddy and stepped away.

The pair stared at each other. "My leg's killing me. I'm sitting down. Want another glass of wine before your date gets here?"

Cuddy's glare would have melted ice. She looked away and blinked back tears refusing to allow him in. House waited expectantly for her to tell him the details. "I'm staying here until Jordan arrives."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open as her head snapped back to look at him. "How…?"

"Ah, Cuddles, you know I find out everything. Just another annoying, pesky side effect of being a genius."

"Lisa?"

Cuddy turned at the sound of Jordan's voice. "Hello, I'm Jordan Mitchell, we haven't met have we?"

House stood up and shook Jordan's hand with a big smile. "No, I don't believe we have, I'm Dr. Greg House. So nice to finally meet you, Cuddy's told me so much about you."

Cuddy closed her eyes and held her breath. Jordan smiled, "I must say the same about you, Dr. House, though I'm surprised you could join us for lunch, today."

"Well, Lisa's not been eating as well as she should these days and I'm here to make sure she cleans her plate. She's been a little rattled these days." House continued. Cuddy needed to stop this before House learned too much.

"Dr. House can't stay, he just had a page to return to the hospital," Cuddy interjected. House jumped a little in his chair and yanked his cell phone off his belt.

"Ooops, just a moment, I better take this," House glanced at his text messages, "Oh no. Looks like the patient just died. Guess I can stay after all." He smiled at Cuddy who glared at him and kicked him under the table. House grimaced but quickly smiled again.

Jordan noticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How you like the dynamics now? Reviews inspire!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Unsuitable

Cuddy closed her eyes and held her breath. Jordan smiled, "I must _say the same about you, Dr. House, though I'm surprised you could join us for lunch, today."_

"_Well, Lisa's not been eating as well as she should these days and I'm here to make sure she cleans her plate. She's been a little rattled these days." House continued. Cuddy needed to stop this before House learned too much._

"_Dr. House can't stay, he just had a page to return to the hospital," Cuddy interjected. House jumped a little in his chair and yanked his cell phone off his belt._

"_Ooops, just a moment, I better take this," House glanced at his text messages, "Oh no. Looks like the patient just died. Guess I can stay after all." He smiled at Cuddy who glared at him and kicked him under the table. House grimaced but quickly smiled again._

_Jordan noticed. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

House sat back and enjoyed Cuddy's obvious discomfort at having him present at her meeting with Jordan. He glanced at his phone and saw the last two calls were from Becca. He texted a quick reply to her and Wilson letting them know he was with Cuddy and she was fine. More soon.

Cuddy ordered another glass of white wine and stared hard at Jordan willing Jordan to get the message and say as little as possible. Obviously, Jordan wasn't psychic.

"So Jordan, what has Cuddy told you about me?" House nudged.

"Well, she says you're a good man."

"Really?" House preened at Cuddy as Cuddy's cheeks reddened.

"Well, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her." House added. Cuddy shifted uncomfortably in her chair and gulped the last bit of wine in the glass. House smirked. Jordan squinted at him.

"Any hallucinations lately?" Jordan asked bluntly. House froze. Cuddy had told Jordan?

"Only the good kind, you know, where I picture Cuddy naked in the office," House said sarcastically.

"Excuse me," Cuddy got up quickly and walked toward the ladies room.

Jordan glanced back at House, "Why must you embarrass her?"

"I'm surprised she's told you about my medical history," House shot back. "Doctors aren't supposed to divulge…"

"Pay back? Lisa's right. You are unsuitable." Jordan shot back at him.

House stared at Jordan. "Well you obviously aren't her type, either."

Jordan laughed. "Why are you laughing?" House demanded.

"You're an idiot." Jordan said and got up. "I'm going to check on Lisa."

House waved the waiter over and ordered three drinks, another white wine for Cuddy, a bourbon for himself and one for Jordan. He waited for them to return. No way was he leaving before he learned what was actually going on between them.

When Cuddy returned, Jordan had an arm around her shoulders steadying Cuddy across the restaurant. House watched in mild amusement. Cuddy looked beautiful, skinny, but beautiful, two glasses of wine on an empty stomach would make most women stumble.

Cuddy sat down without looking at either of them. House looked at Cuddy trying to catch her eye. She wouldn't look at him, so he reached under the table and tapped her knee. She glared at him and looked away. House kept his hand on her knee and squeezed it slightly. Cuddy looked back.

"What?"

"My bad." House said. He was trying to apologize but it wasn't a natural inclination.

"Move your hand," Cuddy hissed. House slid his hand from her knee to her thigh under her dress. "_Re_-move it!"

House smiled and pulled back. "Hey you said move it, so I did." Cuddy sighed. "Hey Jordan, could you give us a minute or ten?" House asked.

Jordan agreed and left. Cuddy looked at House with apprehension. "I'm not going to tell you anything so don't even ask, House." House ignored her and moved his chair closer to hers. He leaned over and placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. His hand was warm on the bare skin of her arm. He caressed it lightly. "I may be 'unsuitable' but I'd still like to help you. You know. To keep Rachel."

Cuddy's face flushed with embarrassment. He knew too much. Becca was going to die. Cuddy swallowed hard. "I don't think you can help, House."

House lifted her chin with his right hand and looked into her fearful eyes. "Tell me what you need and I'll do it."

Cuddy knew he meant it. This wasn't baleful, mischievous House this was the man at the core of his being, a good man who could only let it show when they were alone.

Cuddy refused to cry. She held herself together and bit her lip. "I have to get married to keep Rachel." House realized Cuddy was serious. A workaholic single mom couldn't compete against two loving grandparents seeking the only link to their dead child through the a granddaughter.

"Okay." House said. "When?"

"I don't know but soon." Cuddy whispered.

"You want to get hitched this weekend?" House asked her. Cuddy was stunned.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Cuddy blurted out.

"Well, yeah." House said with some confusion. "That's what you need."

"House, I can't marry you, not like this," Cuddy pulled away. House was really confused.

"I don't think you can be choosey right now, Cuddy," House frowned.

"No, you don't get it, House. You're unsuitable." Cuddy couldn't have hurt him more if she tried. He felt his temper rising but he willed it back. Cuddy barely could get the words out, "I have to marry someone who's background will pass the court's scrutiny."

House stared at her. What the hell was she doing? He'd offered to marry her, albeit clumsily but earnestly and she was rejecting him? He knew he wasn't good enough for her, it was the only thing keeping him from getting fully involved with her but he never thought she believe that. Turns out she did.

"Is this why you distanced yourself from me for the past month?" House demanded.

"I had to, House. If their investigators thought you and I were involved, I'd lose Rachel. I had to put some distance between us." House felt better and worse at the same exact moment.

"Would it change your mind if I told you I loved you?" House said softly.

"I don't know. Do you?" Cuddy looked at him shyly.

House looked at her for a few seconds. The suspense was interminable. "I guess it doesn't really matter – I can't change who I am or was so I can't help you keep Rachel."

"Do you?" Cuddy asked him again. "Tell me."

House pulled her closer and held her for a moment. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I find you entirely suitable, Lisa Cuddy." Cuddy knew what he meant. House continued, "I don't want to put you in a position to choose between me and Rachel because I know I'd lose." Cuddy began to protest. House kissed her lightly to prevent her from speaking.

"Lets get you through this first and then we'll figure out where _we_ go from there," House said quietly. "And, you have no idea how happy I was to see Jordan is a woman."

Cuddy laughed in spite of herself. "Thank you, Greg. For the record, I .. I ….find you entirely suitable, too." House smiled crookedly as he blushed and leaned back in his chair.

"Now, would you please eat something?" House deflected? "Can't let those funbags wither away. That would be gross." Cuddy frowned at him.

"You couldn't just let the moment go unspoiled, could you," Cuddy snarked.

House grinned sheepishly. "Jordan's going to be soooo jealous! I think she really thought she had a chance with you, Cuddy."

Cuddy frowned at him in disbelief before she began to smile. "Idiot."

Jordan waited discreetly and saw these two had resolved their differences. She returned to her seat. "Everyone okay?"

"For now," House said. "So what are you going to do about Rachel?"

Jordan looked to Cuddy who smiled encouraging Jordan to share the good news. House's face fell. Cuddy squirmed as House continued to hold her hand underneath the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**REVIEWS? WHERE ARE YOU? I'm bummed. Need your feedback to get my mojo moving. **


	12. Chapter 12 Considering her options

_House grinned sheepishly. "Jordan's going to be soooo jealous! I think she really thought she had a chance with you, Cuddy."_

_Cuddy frowned at him in disbelief before she began to smile. "Idiot." _

_Jordan waited discreetly and saw these two had resolved their differences. She returned to her seat. "Everyone okay?"_

"_For now," House said. "So what are you going to do about Rachel?"_

_Jordan looked to Cuddy who smiled encouraging Jordan to share the good news. House's face fell. Cuddy squirmed as House continued to hold her hand underneath the table._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy dreaded the drive back to her office. She called Becca and asked her to clear her calendar for the afternoon. Becca realized Cuddy wasn't happy with her and waited to be decapitated.

Becca called Wilson and asked him to wait in Cuddy's office to insure her own survival with the promise of more details from Cuddy's meeting with Jordan. Cuddy wouldn't kill her in front of witnesses, besides Becca had a good 20 lbs on Cuddy and wouldn't go down easily.

Wilson and Becca waited on Cuddy's sofa as Wilson kept trying House's cell phone. Eventually he picked up and spoke with Wilson briefly. Wilson knew little but gathered something major was about to break.

Cuddy and House arrived in the hospital's parking lot simultaneously but House raced ahead to Cuddy's office. For Cuddy's sake he worked to help keep the illusion they were anywhere but out together.

xxxxxxxxx

Cuddy walked in o her office to meet three pairs of worried eyes. "This is precisely why I didn't tell any of you anything. Things have to keep running smoothly and normally here," Cuddy said woefully. "House, how much do they know?"

"Almost nothing."

"It's true, Cuddy." Wilson piped up. Becca stayed quiet.

"I really need some time alone to think," Cuddy said. "House, can you stay?"

Becca and Wilson glanced at each other and quietly left. House stared at Cuddy. "Are you going to do it?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"Jordan said it's a long shot at best," House said quietly as he got up and walked toward her. Cuddy looked up with a worried expression.

"Or I could just go on the lam with Rachel and live on the beach in Mexico," Cuddy joked lamely.

"You realize the odds _aren't_ in your favor, even if you do marry Mr. Perfect. Are you ready to go that far?" House studied her face.

Thoughts raced through her mind, did she want to do this? No. She didn't want to marry anyone if she wasn't in love with them. She certainly wasn't going to fall in love with anyone before the hearing.

"Yes." Cuddy moved to her couch and sank down. House followed her and sat beside her. Their eyes met. "She's the most important person in my life and she needs me," Cuddy added.

The meaning of her words weren't lost on House. He continued to hold her gaze, refusing to look away. "I know how you feel, Cuddy."

Cuddy doubted he understood her meaning fully. Nothing would be the same if she lost Rachel. _She_ wouldn't be the same. Life as she knew it would be _unimaginable_. She had saved Rachel's life once. Now she needed Rachel to save hers.

"House, you're the smartest man I know, if you can figure out another way, you'll have my complete attention. I just don't have much time."

"We could just kill them."

"Be serious, House!"

"The way I see it, you've got a _few_ options."

"I'm listening," Cuddy said.

"You could have them bumped off," House added. Cuddy shook her head.

"Stop it! Next!"

"You and Rachel can run away."

"Better," Cuddy added wistfully.

"You, _me_ and Rachel can run away." House grinned.

"You'd just slow us down," Cuddy shot back.

"Words can hurt, you know!" House snarked.

"Please, House, be serious. _This_ is serious."

"You can marry that guy Jordan suggested and that would suck…_AND_ probably _won't _work anyway." House said pointedly.

"House, give me soooome-thing to work with here??!!" Cuddy pleaded. "I can't just sit here and count down the days until the hearing without any hope."

"We could pull off a sham marriage … be a 2-doctor family and there's no beating that!" House said proudly but Cuddy smiled faintly. "Plus, they're old!" House added.

"No, House, they're not. Rachel's grandfather is five years younger than you." House suddenly grinned at her.

"What?" Cuddy realized he knew.

"Aaaaaah hah!" House pointed at her. She knew he caught her. "You already considered me and you, didn't you!" House was smirking at her.

"Of course not!" Cuddy pretended to be confused. She looked away, "What else you got?" She mumbled. House felt pleasantly surprised Cuddy even considered him even if he wasn't "suitable" given his colorful drug-addled, mental out-patient history.

"Fine. That just leaves planting drugs in the grandparents' ride!" House interjected. "Call the cops on them, get them arrested…. It could work!"

Cuddy stared at him. "Please be serious! My nerves can't take thisss!"

She was fraying at the edges.

"Sorry, give me a minute, Cuddles," House's hand patted her knee and left his hand resting on her thigh. She stared at his hand on her leg. It felt ….right. And, it made her feel funny. She looked over at him.

"Her grandparents filed for custody six weeks ago," Cuddy's chin quivered.

"You don't stand a chance, Cuddy."

"I know," Cuddy whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it off quickly.

"You think we could buy them off?" House asked. It worked. Cuddy laughed.

"If only…but I don't think there's enough money on the planet," Cuddy added.

"Okay, so far we've established you're against murder, we can't frame them for drug possession, they're not too old which leaves you with either going on the lam and throwing away your entire life… or getting married to pull off the All-American -- albeit fake -- family," House continued. "The only problem is finding a 'suitable groom' who isn't going to expect a little sum'n-sum'n if you know what I mean."

"I'm going to lose Rachel, that's all there is to it." Cuddy covered her eyes and her breath hitched. House knew she was right. He slid his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm gently.

"Any chance grandma and grandpa might get divorced?" House asked.

"What?" Cuddy looked up.

"What if gramps and granny aren't the perfect loving couple? What we need to find out is if there's been any problems, abuse, arrests, DUIs, you know, dirt!" House squeezed her shoulders and cajoled her a little. "Seeeee, with a little luck we'll find out they're dirtbags and the judge will have to consider what's best for Rachel and that's to stay with you."

Cuddy smiled through watery eyes. "I never thought of that, House!"

"Jordan should have!"

"I'm calling her right now! Thank you, House!" Cuddy turned to him and hugged House tightly. "Thank you!" She breathed in to his ear. As Cuddy pulled back, she leaned in and kissed him excitedly -- a quick, chaste kiss -- on the lips. Cuddy hurried to her desk and went straight to her purse for her cell phone. Her eyes sparkled for the first time in weeks as she waited for Jordan to answer. She stared at House smiling at him until Jordan answered. House smiled back as he realized _Cuddy_ had kissed _him!_

Gratitude kisses counted but not as much as passionate kisses. Next time she kissed him it would be out of lust, House decided.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. LOVE LOVE LOVE THEM. You readers make my day and the one after that. Please keep sending in comments, they truly do inspire. Now, did I miss any other options to help Cuddy keep Rachel? What lengths should she go to? Is it wrong for Rachel to stay with Cuddy when she has blood relatives wanting her? What's best for Rachel may not be best for Cuddy. We all love Cuddy but her character is to put her child's needs ahead of her own, like any good mother would. Thoughts? **


	13. Chapter 13 Reality

_Cuddy smiled through watery eyes. "I never thought of that, House!"_

"_Jordan should have!"_

"_I'm calling her right now! Thank you, House!" Cuddy turned to him and hugged House tightly. "Thank you!" She breathed in to his ear. As Cuddy pulled back, she leaned in and kissed him excitedly -- a quick, chaste kiss -- on the lips. Cuddy hurried to her desk and went straight to her purse for her cell phone. Her eyes sparkled for the first time in weeks as she waited for Jordan to answer. She stared at House smiling at him until Jordan answered. House smiled back as he realized Cuddy had kissed him!_

_Gratitude kisses counted but not as much as passionate kisses. Next time she kissed him it would be out of lust, House decided._

xxxxxx

House sat at his piano mentally reviewing the eventful and unusual day. Most of all he was relieved to learn Cuddy didn't hate him and had only been preoccupied with fear over losing her foster daughter. He knew he and Cuddy would need to keep a low profile to help dilute the rumor mill's favorite topic: "Huddy."

He couldn't help but smile inwardly at the satisfying feeling of having emerged in Cuddy's eyes as a hero of sorts, giving her hope in what was a clearly hopeless situation. If Cuddy lost Rachel to the child's paternal grandparents, Cuddy would be crushed irreparably. House knew well the crushing pain of life-altering disappointments and he wasn't going to let Cuddy experience it for herself.

Normally, Cuddy had the world well under control and House saw it as his personal responsibility and duty to upset that perfect balance to not only bring some excitement to Cuddy's life but to his own. Somewhere along the way and over the past twenty years, he and Cuddy were incapable of taking things to the next level. Of course the working relationship of boss-subordinate wasn't something that could be ignored. Or could it?

House touched the piano keys lightly, not quite ready to play. His mind preoccupied with thoughts of Cuddy and recognition of the jealous feelings that had propelled him into spying and interfering. He closed his eyes and imagined her face, seeing her quite clearly in his mind.

Those incredible eyes framed with long, dark eyelashes captivated him from the first time he saw her back in medical school. Her stunning smile, well shaped curvaceous lips so soft and full; her perfect little nose. He wanted to kiss that nose, kiss her eyelids, kiss that mouth! Were she just another doctor at PPTH he would have taken things to the next level but being his boss complicated things.

Because he _couldn't _move things to the next level he indulged himself and felt compelled to tease and annoy her. It truly was how embarrassed and frustrated little boys expressed attention and affection to little girls they liked. God, he really was a child.

When he found out Cuddy was going to adopt Rachel it changed everything. Still, Cuddy had a one-year deadline and a set of state-regulated expectations to meet to keep the little girl. There was no way Cuddy could be involved with a drug-addict even if he was a doctor and still keep Rachel. He had no chance and no right to ask for one. It was as if Life had determined House and Cuddy could be no closer than orbiting in each other's space, destined to never collide.

House frowned. He wasn't going to accept this. His attraction to Cuddy had only grown stronger. Cuddy had done so much to help him despite himself that it was his turn to do something huge for her. He'd find a way to help her keep Rachel. This meant he would need _minions._ He dialed Wilson.

"Hey House, I've been dying to know what is going on with Cuddy?"

"Know anything about adoptions?"

"Not really," Wilson said. "What are you trying to do?"

"I want to know how a single, workaholic, barren 39-year-old woman with a killer income can overcome two biological grandparents grieving the loss of their son and seeking said son's bastard sprog."

"You do have a way with words," Wilson mocked. "Seriously, that is going to take some thinking because off-hand I'd say Cuddy is screwed."

"I know. _She _knows. We _all_ know," House sighed. "Now Cuddy's lawyer wants her to marry some former boyfriend and even that option is no guarantee."

"Shit. Cuddy's going to get married? How are you feeling about that?" Wilson pried.

"How do you think I feel?" House snapped.

"Did it ever occur to you you could marry her?" Wilson snapped back.

House exhaled deeply. "Of course I did. I even suggested it to Cuddy…"

"Holy Shit!" Wilson exclaimed.

"…but my colorful past as a drug addict and former mental patient makes me 'unsuitable' according to Cuddy."

"She said no???"

"Weren't you listening?" House demanded. "She can't marry me if she wants to keep Rachel. They'd snatch that kid right out of her arms if Cuddy and I were Rachel's adoptive parents."

"It's going to kill Cuddy to lose that little girl," Wilson bemoaned.

"Yeah," House whispered. "It's going to kill me to lose Cuddy. She can't marry some prick she dumped just to keep the kid."

Wilson was shocked and happily surprised to hear House confess his feelings about Cuddy. House really was doing better, opening up and recognizing what was truly important -- thanks to the stay at Mayfield.

"Is there any other way?"

"Cuddy has one chance and that's to find out the grandparents are not 'suitable' in some way," House said.

"You mean investigate the family?" Wilson asked. "What are you looking for?"

"Anything that makes Cuddy the best person to raise Rachel. We need to know if the kid's grandparents have problems, a colorful background that includes arrests, that kind of thing."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we get busy finding wedding gifts for Cuddy and her ex-boyfriend."

"There's got to be another way out of this, House."

"Don't you think I've been trying to figure that out?" House hissed. "I'm not going to let Cuddy lose that kid. She's too much a part of Cuddy know and I don't know what she'd do without her."

Wilson listened closely more so to House's tone and words than to the information. House was heavily invested in Cuddy's happiness. This was a great sign in his estimation.

"You know, losing Amber was the hardest thing I've ever had to live through and …." Wilson felt the lump in his throat. "But there could be a decent case made about your mental stay at Mayfield that wouldn't make you 'unsuitable.'"

"DBS?"

"Yeah, deep-brain stimulation could account for the hallucinations, the increased vicodin addiction, any number of things."

"What about the ole drug addiction _before_ DBS?" House reminded him.

"Pain pills are the most common forms of addiction," Wilson said. "No one could fault you for being addicted to vicodin to ease the pain of losing your thigh muscles at such a young age."

House wanted to indulge the fantasy of swooping in and marrying Cuddy to help her keep Rachel but he knew his role in this made it more of risk than a sure-thing. He had to set his own needs to the side and focus on what was best for Cuddy to keep Rachel.

"I'll call Lucas tonight and get him started on investigating Rachel's grandparents. Maybe there's something in their background that will change the judges' minds and give Cuddles the edge."

"House, you're doing a good thing, you know, putting Cuddy ahead of your own interests. I'm proud of you."

"Be proud of me when I'm getting to third base with one drunk Cuddy after finalizing the adoption!"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You should marry her either way, House. You know it. If Rachel's the excuse you need to make a move on Cuddy, I'm all for it. Let me know what I can do and what Lucas finds out."

House didn't know what to say to Wilson's ideas but grunted out a quick "…'kay" before hanging up quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for the feedback and the reviews. Will always welcome more. I hate to think of Cuddy losing Rachel and what that will do to Cuddy but it's too likely she would lose her in a situation like this. I do have a plan that might work to make us all happier in the end though. It takes a lot of rain to make the world a beautiful place if you know what I mean. Hope you do. Love to hear your thoughts. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Life

_Wilson rolled his eyes. "You should marry her either way, House. You know it. If Rachel's the excuse you need to make a move on Cuddy, I'm all for it. Let me know what I can do and what Lucas finds out."_

_House didn't know what to say to Wilson's ideas but grunted out a quick "…'kay" before hanging up quickly._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy cuddled Rachel and couldn't put her down all evening. The thoughts entered her mind that this might be one of the last few times she'd have with Rachel. It broke her heart.

The child deserved to be with family and Rachel's father was 18 when the baby was put into the foster system albeit Cuddy's care. He had signed the paperwork immediately and Cuddy knew he was overwhelmed at the news of being a father and the death of the child's mother all in the same hour.

Cuddy knew the morning she read the paper and saw the story of young man's accidental death that this would affect Rachel somehow. She was right. Two weeks after his death, Cuddy received a registered letter notifying her of the grandparent's custody request.

She later learned through Jordan, her lawyer, Rachel's father had never told his own parents about Rachel. He didn't have to as he was of legal age and apparently didn't want them to know. He was a good kid and had gotten himself in over his head.

Cuddy knew she wasn't going to win custody without a small miracle. Jordan shocked Cuddy at one of their meetings when she handed Cuddy several photos taken apparently by Rachel's father of Cuddy and Rachel at the park, at the grocery store and outside her own home. Cuddy realized right then how much the young man cared about his daughter. Jordan told heow the young man's parents had found the photos and the signed foster agreement among his things in his college dorm.

If only Rachel's father hadn't died so soon, Cuddy would have met the one-year deadline and Rachel's adoption would be unalterable. Cuddy felt an enormous urge to scream and cry but she couldn't with Rachel in her arms.

That night Cuddy let Rachel sleep in her bed and she allowed herself to snuggle with the baby and hold onto her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jordan phoned Cuddy in the afternoon at the hospital with initial news.

"Lisa, we have sent interrogatories to the grandparents' attorney earlier today and given the upcoming hearing, I've asked them to respond within 7 days to allow us to prepare."

"Thank you, Jordan. I don't know how I'm going to make it through this week…" Cuddy's voice waivered.

"Listen to me, Lisa. You need to focus on the engagement right now and prepare the adoption papers for you and your 'fiance,'" Jordan said. "I know your life is turned upside down right now but we've got a lot to do to get you positioned to win custody."

"I know…do you really think it will make a difference being married? Won't they think its just to win Rachel?" Cuddy said miserably.

"Of course the Judge will see it that way but it also shows how far you'll go to give Rachel a good home," Jordan responded. "Don't worry, we're doing the right thing. I've been totally honest with you Lisa that the odds aren't in your favor but I know what she means to you and I'll help you fight for her. The rest is up to you."

"I know you will. Thanks for everything and please let me know what you find out the moment you find out about them," Cuddy said shakily before hanging up.

Cuddy sat at her desk thinking about the odds. She would have to get married to keep Rachel and then divorce him once the adoption was completed. That alone was going to be a major undertaking. Jordan had already prepared a prenuptial agreement and Cuddy's ex-boyfriend, William was willing to help her out. There was no doubt this was a temporary gig and he was willing to agree to adopt Rachel for the hearing's sake but wouldn't actually sign the adoption papers to make it real. That much had been settled. William was a good man, just not the one she wanted to spend her life with.

No, the one she wanted to be with wouldn't measure up. She was so rattled yesterday by House showing up at her meeting with Jordan and finding out about Rachel's custody issues she had completely overlooked the fact he had offered to marry her … to help her.

Cuddy relaxed into her chair and indulged herself in a mental moment, closing her eyes and imaging what it would be like to be married to House. Would it be … what was she thinking? It would be crazy! They would fight and bicker just like they did at the office. It would also be exciting and unpredictable in some ways. She found herself smiling for the first time in weeks.

"I see that smile! Fantasizing about me?" House's sudden comment snapped her out of her fantasy.

"What?" Cuddy opened her eyes and saw House standing before her desk with a smug expression on his face. "I was …thinking…imagining how it would feel once the adoption was final."

"Yeah, right. You hesitated which means you just made that up." House raised his eyebrow at her. "Now you're blushing which means I was right. What was I wearing …or not wearing in this little fantasy of yours?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "God, your ego knows no bounds, House!"

"Yeah, kinda like my geniusss-ness-ess and junk," House said playfully as he pulled a red sucker out of his coat pocket and began to unwrap it.

"What do you want, House?" Cuddy asked firmly. House took a moment to move the sucker over his tongue visibly while rolling up the wrapper into a small ball.

"What's that on your chest?" House asked.

Cuddy glanced down just in time to see the sucker's wrapper sail into her cleavage. She reached in and retrieved the wrapper and dropped it into the waste basket under her desk.

"Is there a purpose to this?" Cuddy asked tiredly.

"Uh..yeah," House said sarcastically. "Have you given any thought to my proposal?"

Cuddy knew better than to make the wrong assumption and have him make fun of her. "Which one?"

"The marriage proposal? Ring any wedding bells in that pretty little head of yours?" House had slumped into a chair across from her desk and played with his cane.

"You were serious?" Cuddy asked stalling for time trying to figure out where this was going.

"Of course," House said innocently. "You're gonna owe me so big I'll never see the inside of the clinic again!" Cuddy felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course, if you insist on me continuing to do clinic hours, well, I'll will have to insist on you showing me your gratitude in other ways," House wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously. Cuddy tried to hide her small grin.

"Yeah right," Cuddy said lamely. "Jordan is working on adoption papers for William to sign before the hearing." House looked hurt.

"So you're serious about marrying this guy?"

"I have to. It's not the same thing."

"Has Jordan drafted a prenup and divorce papers, too?"

"Not yet but she will. William knows this is just temporary to help me keep Rachel," Cuddy said quietly.

"In therapy I've learned that the more complicated it is to get what you want, the more likely it isn't right for you."

Cuddy stared at House. "What are you saying?"

"That maybe you weren't meant to keep Rachel," House said bluntly.

Cuddy's temper flared. "Get out of my office! I don't need this from you! One minute you're willing to help me and the next minute, you're undermining me. Why do you have to negate everything?"

House didn't move from his chair. "Last time you said that, we made out. Want to do that again?"

Cuddy stood up. "I need you to leave. I can't deal with this or you!"

House still didn't move. "Nope. Sit down and calm down. We need to approach this problem logically and you're too emotional right now to think logically for yourself."

Cuddy opened her mouth to order him out but nothing came out. Instead she closed her mouth and slowly sat back in her chair.

"Of course I'm overly emotional I'm …I can't be logical about this, House." Cuddy whispered hoarsely. "It hurts to much to imagine losing her." Her eyes looked moist but she maintained her composure.

House felt a huge flutter in his chest and watched her closely. "Then I'll have to be logical for you. The adoption hearing could go either way. Have you thought about what will happen if you lose?"

"No, I can't think about it." Cuddy said truthfully. "I can't handle it right now."

"Lets think about this like a differential." House bit down on the sucker crunching it loudly, giving Cuddy time to wrap her mind around the idea.

Cuddy nodded hesitantly unwilling to trust her voice.

"Lets say you go into this hearing engaged or even married already. Do you think the judge is going to believe this is a marriage for the ages or just a show?"

Cuddy sighed in defeat. "I know."

"Next, if you have Wally sign adoption papers, …"

"It's William," Cuddy interrupted.

"Whatever, if he agrees to adopt her – signs the papers—but then backs out, that opens the door to the grandparents to try for custody again."

"William said …" Cuddy began.

"Oh who cares, Cuddy! This isn't the right thing to do and you know it."

Cuddy stared at him wanting to lash out but knowing he was right.

"You can't win this way, Cuddy. You have to go into the hearing with your integrity. Their lawyers will see right through a conveniently timed marriage and tear you apart. Wilhelm could be called to testify and screw it all up." House said bluntly.

Cuddy knew it, too. He was right. "If I go in there as I am I won't win, House."

"Maybe… you aren't supposed to, Cuddy."

Cuddy's eyes filled with tears before she could cover her eyes. "It hurts so much." House got up and came around her desk uncertain of what to do to help ease her pain.

"Come here," House said softly as he lifted her elbow. Cuddy stood up and House pulled her into a hug. "You still have me," he said hopefully.

Cuddy sniffled against his chest and said nothing. They stood there for a few minutes, House rubbing her back and whispering in her hair, Cuddy leaning on him, unable to speak.

"What's wrong with me that I can't be a mother?" Cuddy asked in a small voice.

"Life's unfair, Cuddy. We both know that. If Life was fair, you'd have ten kids by now."

"I'm not meant to be a mo…," Cuddy answered. "I can't have babies …"

"Hey, hey, hey," House shushed her. His arm tightened around her and she turned her head to look at him. "You don't know that, Cuddy."

"House, I've tried to get pregnant. IVF didn't work."

"Yes it did, you got pregnant…"

"…and I lost both in the first two months."

"You just got some bad swimmers, those little guys were weak after being on ice so long."

Cuddy sniffled against his chest and he knew he had made her feel a little better. He continued, "What you need is to get knocked up the old-fashioned way. Go to a bar, get stinking drunk and pick up some guy you'd never want to see again and go at it like dogs in heat!"

Cuddy shook her head, "No way."

"Picky, picky, picky," House cajoled her as he breathed in the scent of her hair. It felt silky against his cheek. "You know, when you want something bad enough you can't get it but the moment you stop fighting for it, it falls in your lap. Getting pregnant is what usually happens when you don't want it."

Cuddy pulled back and wiped her eyes. "You're probably right, House." She smiled at him. "Thank you …for this," Cuddy indicated the hug. Becca was engrossed, sipping coffee and watching the pair through the French doors as if it were a daytime soap. She knew something heavy was happening and couldn't believe her eyes that House was being kind, gentle even. Cuddy was upset and he was actually helping her …somehow.

"Anytime, Cuddles," House answered. "No hurry." House pulled her back into a hug and began to sway a little from side to side sort of rocking her gently.

"I knew it."

"What?" House asked.

"You're a big softie," Cuddy teased. House felt his face heat up a little.

"You tell anyone and I'll tell everyone we're sleeping together."

Cuddy snorted. "You did that already."

"Oh yeah, well, I'll …."

"Shut up, House. Don't spoil this," Cuddy murmured. House shut up and held onto her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, at this writing I am so pleased and grateful for 96 reviews! Keep'em coming! Your comments and ideas truly inspire. I'm thinking there's a way to help Cuddy but not without a price. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15 getting ready for battle

"_I knew it." _

"_What?" House asked._

"_You're a big softie," Cuddy teased. House felt his face heat up a little._

"_You tell anyone and I'll tell everyone we're sleeping together."_

_Cuddy snorted. "You did that already."_

"_Oh yeah, well, I'll …."_

"_Shut up, House. Don't spoil this," Cuddy murmured. House shut up and held onto her. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson and House sat facing each other in the hospital cafeteria booth coffee loading and mulling over House's latest Cuddy update.

"You think her lawyer is right?" House asked his other BF.

"House, lawyers are paid to find solutions to problems – that doesn't mean those solutions are right or wrong, they're just means to an end."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" House glared.

"I didn't say that," Wilson interjected.

"Well, you got any bright ideas then?" House asked dejectedly.

"Nothing you haven't already told me," Wilson looked depressed.

"Cuddy can't handle losing Rachel…" House began.

Wilson watched his friend's face closely. "…not alone she can't. She needs someone to help her through this."

"Yeah, she'll have her ex-boy toy Wolfy to lean on."

"It's William," Wilson corrected.

"She broke up with him, you know," House added. "He was more than willing to do anything to get back in her pants. She'll be obligated to him and there's no way he'll agree to divorce her."

"You don't know that…wait, how do you know that?" Wilson asked.

"I have my ways."

"You called him?"

"No." House looked smug.

"Yes, you did. You called William? What did you say to him? What did he say to you?" Wilson was blown away.

"Look, I didn't call him."

"So you went looking for him?"

"D'uh."

"You met with him?"

"Sort of. I paid him a visit to make sure he wasn't living with someone."

"He's single, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and …he still has a framed picture of Cuddy on his fireplace."

"You saw it?"

"NO -- I'm totally making it up, you idiot. Of course I saw it!"

"What happened?" Wilson was surprised to find out these details but at the same time intrigued to see the depth of House's concerns.

"He said she broke it off with him a few years back and was thrilled to hear from her."

"How long did they date?" House glared at Wilson's query.

"Two years."

"When was this?" Wilson was lapping up the details.

"Apparently they broke up six years ago."

"That's a long time to carry a torch for someone."

"Well, Willy is still carrying it. They've been 'just friends' ever since," House said making air quotes with his fingers.

"So this guy's going to marry her?"

"In a heart beat,…" House trailed off.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Wilson prodded. House snapped his head up.

"What can I do? Cuddy is desperate and apparently willing to sell herself to keep the kid."

"What does William get out of this?"

"What do you think he's after?" House said rhetorically. Wilson shook his head.

"I can't believe Cuddy would do that," Wilson commented.

"Like I said, Cuddy's desperate to keep the sprog."

"Well, you need to do something."

"Like what?" House looked dejected. Wilson had never seen House look so unhappy, lower than whale crap.

"I don't know, but something and soon. How much do you know about William or the grandparents?"

"I've got Lucas investigating."

"Does Cuddy know?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Let me know what you find out," Wilson checked his watch. "I've got a meeting with a patient. Gotta go."

House nodded and Wilson left. House sat staring into the dark coffee before him. He wasn't going to sit back and watch Cuddy ruin her life by marrying somebody entirely wrong for her. If he could help her keep Rachel somehow, she'd owe him.

In his heart he hoped Lucas would find out something on William to classify him as "unsuitable," too. Of course, that would only hurt Cuddy but then again, the sham marriage wasn't going to work in the long run and Cuddy couldn't see it in the state she was in.

Of course he could try to …. the idea struck him hard. He realized the only way Cuddy could keep Rachel was to make the grandparents give up. House quickly dialed Lucas on his cell phone.

"House?"

"Got anything yet?"

"You just called me yesterday night…"

"So? What have you got?" House demanded.

"Well, I'm at Barnes and Noble right now with grandma in my sights."

"And…and…" House said impatiently.

"Granny's buying baby books, the kind you read to little kids."

"Shit." House frowned and sighed. "What about gramps? Any news?"

"Nothing yet. I'll call you when I find out something."

"Yeah, well hurry up and get me something fast," House pleaded. "There's got to be something I can use."

"Will do." Lucas hung up. House phoned Jordan's cell.

"You really think Cuddy has to marry William?"

"Hello to you, too," Jordan responded.

"Answer my question."

"It could help…it gives Rachel two parents and that could help."

"You're wrong. It'll make Cuddy look bad, desperate."

"House, Cuddy's got next to no chance of winning this. She knows it and so do you and I."

"Why haven't you told her this?" House snarled.

"I have. Many times. She just can't deal with it," Jordan snarled back.

House paused, unsure of what to say.

"Can I do….is there something I can do to help?" House asked feebly.

"Maybe."

"I'm listening."

"As Cuddy's lawyer, neither Cuddy or I can't meet with the grandparents without their attorney present…" Jordan hinted.

"…but I can." House caught on immediately. "What's the angle?"

"I don't really know but anything you can find out could be helpful."

House understood exactly. "Don't tell Cuddy anything for now, the less she knows, the better it will be for her case."

"This isn't my first rodeo," Jordan responded. "And this conversation never happened, right?"

"Right."

Jordan gave House the address of Rachel's grandparents and a few details. House hung up and headed to his office. He had some research to do.

- - -

**(Readers: I have NO idea what the boy character's name was so I'm adlibbing the grandparents names and their son (Rachel's father) for writing purposes.)**

- - -

House finished his research and turned away from the computer to reconsider his plan. He played with a rubber band until it snapped. He bounced the large tennis ball against the wall until his arms grew tired of catching and throwing. House went to his white board and listed the options and then cross out a few…

Murder GPs

Discredit GPs

C + R run away

C + H + R run away

C marries W

GPs give up

House stood back and stared at the list. Lucas was working on the second option. House realized he had to succeed at #6 or Cuddy was going to choose the 5th option.

xxxxxxxx

Henry and Maggie Hanson live in a typical American craftsman bungalo home. House parked his motorcycle by the sidewalk and strolled to the door. He had made an appointment with these people and had gotten them to agree to see him because he volunteered information about their son's visits to the hospital to see Rachel's young mother, a girl they hardly knew anything about.

The Hansons met him at the door and welcomed him in their home. Their young son's photos had become a shrine of despair on their fireplace mantle. House looked around, taking in details, waiting for the moment he could talk to them.

Both parents looked like they must have aged a decade in House's estimation. Cuddy had told him the parents were younger than him but they easily looked older thanks to the sudden grief bestowed on them due to the death of their only child.

"You said you had information about Jason?" Mrs. Hanson prompted him as they sat down in the livingroom.

House stared at them and began to recount the case of how Rachel came into being. He shared the story's details about the difficulty in diagnosing Alicia's pains and how Dr. Lisa Cuddy solved the case. House then explained Rachel's discovery by Dr. Cuddy and her efforts that saved Rachel. Tears were dripping down Maggie Hanson's face, a direct contrast to Henry Hanson's expression of quiet fury.

"We appreciate knowing the details but this doesn't change anything, Dr. House."

House stared at the man, "Your son Jason never told you anything about Alicia or Rachel, and now you want to rip Rachel away from the only mother she's ever known?"

"Jason was confused and scared," Maggie interjected. "He should have told us and we would have done everything to help raise her!"

"Our granddaughter is the only link we have left to our Jason and we can't let that slip away, " Henry Hanson snarled.

"Henry! Dr. House isn't trying to stop anything! He's just telling us what happened," Maggie tried to sooth the tension out of the room.

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here," House admitted. Maggie and Henry stared at him. "Dr. Lisa Cuddy was born to be a mother and she's put Rachel first in everyway. _She _saved Rachel's life." House emphasized.

Maggie Hanson closed her eyes and touched her mouth. "I'm so sorry Dr. House but Rachel is our granddaughter and she belongs with her family."

"Dr. Cuddy is Rachel's family!" Jason didn't tell you about his daughter because …" House paused unsure of what to say.

"…because he was just a kid!" Henry shouted. "We will be indebted to Dr. Cuddy for all she's done but you have to understand, Rachel will forget about Dr. Cuddy in time."

House glared, "And what about Dr. Lisa Cuddy?"

Henry and Maggie glanced at each other unsure of what to say.

"Dr. Cuddy won't ever forget about Rachel Cuddy," House said firmly. "You're killing her. What about her?"

Maggie Hanson's voice changed, hardening as she spoke. "We just lost our son, he DIED. Don't tell me how hard it is to lose a child. YOU have no idea how painful….had we known about Rachel, Jason might still be here. He would have never gone to off to college, never gotten drunk and die in a car accident. Do you understand!"

"I'm sorry, you're right." House said soberly. "You do know how horrible it is to lose a child, I don't. Do you really want to do that to Lisa Cuddy? To have her share in your pain? Adopting Rachel won't bring back Jason…"

"We know that!" Henry spat back. "But Rachel is our grandchild and we deserve…she deserves to be raised by her family. Her parents are dead. Her grandparents are all she has left…."

"She also has Lisa, her mother…" House interjected.

"We're sorry, Dr. House, but there's no way we're going to give up on getting custody of our granddaughter!" Maggie Hanson's expression became stony and House realized Jason's parents were right.

"Please just think about it, Lisa Cuddy is the best mother a child could ever have. Rachel couldn't have a more dedicated mother. Couldn't you reconsider?" House couldn't believe he was actually pleading. "Please think about it. Cuddy would agree to any visitation rights you ask for and you wouldn't have to spend your retirement savings on lawyers' fees or re-mortgaging your home."

"I'm sorry Dr. House but I don't agree. Rachel needs us, too." Maggie Hanson said firmly. "This conversation is over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas called House later that afternoon with more bad news.

"House, the Hansons are law-abiding, decent people with not so much as a speeding ticket. They pay their taxes on time. They go to church regularly and haven't missed voting in a local election for the past 16 years. I'm sorry, House."

"Keep looking. Find something, Lucas!" House hung up quickly and hung his head in despair. He wasn't ready to give up. He dialed Jordan.

Jordan and House rehashed the details of his meeting with the Hansons.

"Have you told Lisa any of this?"

"I wasn't planning to unless there was something to give her hope,"

"We've got our firms investigator checking their backgrounds," Jordan mentioned.

"Don't hold your breathe," House responded. He shared Lucas' findings with Jordan. Jordan smiled to herself. This Dr. Greg House was indeed a good man at the core. Cuddy had pegged him correctly.

"You can't tell Cuddy anything about what I've told you."

"Sorry House but Cuddy's my client and I have to tell her everything."

"Don't tell her about Lucas or that I met with the Hansons. If she knows I know then I won't be able to help her get through this," House said quietly. "She needs someone to keep her hopes up."

"You realize this means William is her last shot to keep Rachel."

"No, _you're_ her last shot, Jordan!" House raised his voice. "_You_ have to find another way to win this case!"

"House…Greg, you can't let your feelings for Lisa get in the way. This is the last angle we've got."

"You really think a quickie marriage is going to fly? What judge wouldn't see through that? Cuddy doesn't want to marry Watson!"

"It's William and I know Cuddy doesn't," Jordan admitted. "It's only a strategy we're considering. I'm open to other options."

"You really think Cuddy marrying …me would make it worse?" House asked suddenly. Jordan smiled hugely on her end of the phone.

"With your history, I'm afraid so," Jordan was sympathetic but her loyalties were to Cuddy first. "I wish you could help her…two doctors adopting a little girl would be impressive…"

"That's what I told Cuddy!"

"You proposed?"

"Well…yeah, I mean if it would help Cuddy keep Rachel, …it wouldn't permanent or anything," House faltered. Jordan smiled and felt simultaneously glum at the obvious affection House had for Cuddy, someone who couldn't afford to be attached to him without paying a big price for the privilege.

"You're a good man, Greg. Not many people would do that for… a 'friend.'" Jordan said pleasantly. "Lisa is a lucky woman to have so many men willing to help her. First William and now you?"

"Don't get carried away, Jordie," House rolled his eyes. "You're going to make me cry," House added sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm doing my best for Rachel and Lisa."

House hung up and sighed deeply. He rubbed his face and headed home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The reviews are great! I truly appreciate all the wonderful feedback and ideas. I'm taking them into consideration and will do my best not to disappoint or do something out of character with our favorite characters. Keep the ideas and comments coming. They help immensely!**


	16. Chapter 16 the Photos

"_You proposed?" _

"_Well…yeah, I mean if it would help Cuddy keep Rachel, …it wouldn't permanent or anything," House faltered. Jordan smiled and felt simultaneously glum at the obvious affection House had for Cuddy, someone who couldn't afford to be attached to him without paying a big price for the privilege._

"_You're a good man, Greg. Not many people would do that for… a 'friend.'" Jordan said pleasantly. "Lisa is a lucky woman to have so many men willing to help her. First William and now you?"_

"_Don't get carried away, Jordie," House rolled his eyes. "You're going to make me cry," House added sarcastically._

"_Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm doing my best for Rachel and Lisa."_

_House hung up and sighed deeply. He rubbed his face and headed home._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House stopped in front of the whiteboard and stared at his differential list. Quietly he picked up a marker and drew a line through the last item.

Murder GPs

Discredit GPs

C + R run away

C + H + R run away

C marries W

GPs give up

House stood back and glared at the last two options. Lucas, don't let me down he told himself silently. Just then his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Becca.

"Can you meet me on the roof?"

"What's going on? House asked her.

"It's Cuddy."

"Just tell me."

"I can't. Cuddy's here…" Becca whispered urgently.

"Fine!" House felt the worry in his gut. He turned his whiteboard to the wall to hide his notes and returned his backpack to the floor under his desk.

Becca was waiting for him when he arrived on the roof, pacing back and forth.

"What's going on?" House announced. Becca jumped despite herself. Her nerves were frayed and she looked worried.

"I think Cuddy's going to run away with Rachel! She booked two tickets to some place in South America.

House stared at her. "You're sure?"

"Yesss! I've been listening in on her calls! I heard her specifically order two airplane tickets."

"She's not running away, Becca." House said bitterly. "Rachel doesn't need her own plane seat."

Becca stared at the diagnostician. "Then what's happening?"

"Honeymoon." House left a speechless Becca on the roof as he headed to Cuddy's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordan and Cuddy were deep into a difficult conversation when House blasted his way into Cuddy's office.

"Not now House!!" Cuddy glared. House ignored her and marched upto her desk and pulled the phone out of her hands and hung it. Cuddy was shocked and looked at him as if he had just slapped her.

"What the HELL?" Cuddy reached for the phone receiver intent on calling Jordan back. House held the receiver in place and glared back.

The phone began to ring on its own. "It's Jordan. I need to take this call, let go of my phone!" Cuddy hissed.

"Jordan can wait!" House grabbed Cuddy's wrist and pulled her around the desk toward the couch out of view Becca and anyone who might look into Cuddy's office.

"Have you lost your mind?" Cuddy raised her voice. House ignored her and sat down pulling her with him, forcing her to sit down.

"Don't do it!" House said forcefully. Cuddy stared at him in confusion.

"Don't do what?" She asked him angrily as she moved to get up. House pulled her back beside him. Cuddy glared at his hand on her wrist. He didn't let go.

"What are you DOING?" Cuddy demanded.

"You're going to marry him aren't you?" House demanded back.

"We've already been over this!" Cuddy shot back.

"Honeymooning in Chile?" House said coldly. Cuddy stared at him and began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

Cuddy couldn't compose herself. She was laughing so hard tears were sliding down her cheeks. House felt uncomfortable as Cuddy began slapping her knee.

"What's so funny!?"

"You…." Cuddy wiped her eyes as she tried to compose herself. "You should see the look on your face!"

House was glaring. He hated being on the outside of the joke.

"Honeymoon?" Cuddy start laughing again. House watched her closely trying to understand what was happening. Finally Cuddy stopped but the huge smile on her face wouldn't leave.

"Nothing is that funny!" House said sternly. Cuddy shook her head a little.

"I needed that!" Cuddy said warmly.

"What?"

"Just something to laugh about," Cuddy answered.

House couldn't stand it. "Well, what the hell is so funny?"

"I'm not honeymooning with anyone and especially not in Chile, House."

House felt immediately relieved.

"Is this about the two airplane tickets I booked an hour ago?"

House looked embarrassed.

Cuddy grinned. "There's a cancer conference in Chile, Wilson and I are attending."

"Oh."

"I've never seen you jealous before, House." Cuddy teased. The sad look on House's face made Cuddy immediately regret the remark. He looked embarrassed.

"My bad…" House mumbled as he moved to get up.

"Wait!" Cuddy said taking his hand in hers. House sat back not looking at her. His cheeks a little flushed. Was he too embarrassed to meet her eyes? Cuddy leaned in to kiss his cheek just as House turned his head to look at her. Her mouth met his unexpectedly. House immediately pulled her to him and stole the opportunity to kiss her deeply. Cuddy's body was pressed against his, his lips pressed against hers. Surprisingly she felt herself responding to him, kissing him back. It felt wonderful. She sighed and he moaned.

A camera flash and the sounds of several clicks startled them. Becca stood there grinning as she clicked away on her digital camera. "Don't stop on account of me!"

House glared at Becca, Cuddy's face turned bright red. "Get out of here, I was getting lucky!" House barked.

"You were not!" Cuddy protested.

"I'd say you both were going to get lucky…finally!" Becca laughed. "You should see your faces!"

"Becca, give me the camera!" Cuddy demanded.

"Not on your life, cuz!" Becca shot back as she ran out of the office.

House laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cuddy said crossly.

"We got caught making out," House said smirking. Cuddy found herself smiling a little. House slid his arm around her shoulders as the two sat on the couch mulling over what just happened.

"What do you think she's going to do with those pictures?" Cuddy asked worriedly.

"Blackmail for certain," House answered. Cuddy looked at him and he smiled. She shook her head. House stroked her hair.

"Relax, Cuddles." House murmured. Cuddy felt herself relaxing as he played with her hair.

"Jordan told me what you did."

House's hand stopped moving. "What did I do?"

"Your little visit to the Hansons?" Cuddy reminded him. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for her to yell at him. House began stroking her hair again.

"Jordan said the Hansons aren't going to give up despite what you told them about me and Rachel." Cuddy continued. "Why did you do that?"

House sat silently trying to reconcile the conflicting emotions in his brain. "Are you going to tell me?" Cuddy asked again.

"I …thought they should know how much you've done for Rachel." House answered.

"You …" Cuddy hesitated. " …are full of surprises."

"Hey," House said to attract her attention and look at him. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Cuddy looked at him.

"You're not mad?" House asked.

"Thank you, Greg."

"For what?"

"For being ….you." Cuddy said quietly. She turned to kiss his cheek and he turned to meet her lips. "Not so fast, buster!" Cuddy smiled.

House knew she wasn't going to fall for that same trick again. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She laughed, stood up and straightened her skirt. "You're kind of sexy when you're jealous."

House blushed.

"You're so busted!" Cuddy smirked.

House stood up and stumbled. Cuddy sprang forward to grab his arm but House had faked her out. House grabbed her into another tight hug and went for a kiss. "You're so easy!" He deflected.

"You wish!" Cuddy pushed him away laughing at his attempt to steal another kiss.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Go back to work! I have to hunt down a digital camera and kill Becca."

"Not if I find her first!" House said as he headed out the door. He knew Cuddy would delete those pictures and he wanted them!

"House!" Cuddy yelled out in mock frustration.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Had to bring devilish Becca back into the story after a request. Can't resist chances to slip in a little sizzle and chemistry. We know these two need to be together and can't resist each other. Why not show House's devotion and Cuddy's attraction? Thoughts? Too much? So many potential story twists with these photos! Send your ideas! Love love love reviews. You readers are the very best! **

**Need help readers: How do you add chapters to your document manager? I had to delete the first chapter in order to make room for ch. 16. Apparently you max out at 15 documents. How do I add future chapters? Do I have to delete older chapters from the Doc Manager? If I do, does that mean they aren't available to be read or once they are published they are there forgood? Help this non techie writer!**


	17. Chapter 17 the Ring

_House blushed._

"_You're so busted!" Cuddy smirked. _

_House stood up and stumbled. Cuddy sprang forward to grab his arm but House had faked her out. House grabbed her into another tight hug and went for a kiss. "You're so easy!" He deflected._

"_You wish!" Cuddy pushed him away laughing at his attempt to steal another kiss._

"_Yeah, I do!"_

"_Go back to work! I have to hunt down a digital camera and kill Becca."_

"_Not if I find her first!" House said as he headed out the door. He knew Cuddy would delete those pictures and he wanted them!_

"_House!" Cuddy yelled out in mock frustration._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan stared at the file. Her investigator had photographed House's arrival at the Hanson's home. The investigator's report documented House's visit. Likewise, there was little if anything to give Cuddy a chance to fight the Hansons for Rachel's custody. There was nothing in the Hanson's history to jeopardize their custody suitability.

"Lisa, honey, I'm so sorry," Jordan said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

William Danielson stared at Lisa Cuddy's beautiful face in the 8 x 10 redwood frame. He had missed her and had hoped one day she would return to him. It had broken his heart when she broke up with him. He had tried to move on but Cuddy was hard to replace, hard to compare to.

Their relationship had been slow in building and somehow he hadn't met her expectations but she had more than exceeded his. William couldn't help the excitement he felt when Lisa Cuddy called him years later to meet him for a late breakfast on a Sunday. William met Cuddy's sweet daughter Rachel but hardly noticed the child. She could have been Hitler incarnate and William would have adored her if it meant he could be with Lisa Cuddy.

Lisa had just called him on a Friday evening. William was thrilled. He had high hopes for their Sunday "date." William was in love with Cuddy from their fourth date on. She was incredibly lovely, beautiful and elegant and sexually exciting. William was spoiled for all other women since Cuddy. William tried to move on but he had lost his heart to Lisa years ago.

William was a good man but he wasn't House. Lisa was happy with him initially but quickly grew bored by his eagerness and intense interest. She enjoyed his company but couldn't see a future with him six years ago. Rachel changed that vision.

When Lisa Cuddy broke up with him, he couldn't function for almost a month. Their break up wasn't entirely unexpected but William was devastated. Lisa's recent call to him asking for a favor was completely acceptable.

When William saw her, Lisa was as beautiful as ever. William was not immune from Cuddy's charms but he tried to be cool. No matter what Cuddy asked, William was ready, willing and able to help. Lisa Cuddy explained her situation and William would have done anything to keep her in his orbit.

William had become Cuddy's Plan B and was good with that. He had no idea there was a Dr. House in the picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hansons' attorney paced the room waiting for Jordan Martin to appear. Twenty minutes later Jordan Martin entered the room and slapped a file down on the table. Photos of Lisa and Rachel spilled out.

"It won't matter, you know," Hanson's attorney said smugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy watched Rachel closely. She yawned adorably as only a 10-month-old baby could. Cuddy's heart melted. "You're the center of my world." Cuddy thought to herself.

Rachel began to snore. Cuddy laughed at her beautiful child. The world felt perfect in that single moment. The phone rang. Cuddy quickly darted for it before the ringing sound could wake her daughter.

Cuddy glanced at the caller ID screen. "House?" Cuddy said.

"You naked?"

"Want do you want?"

"I want you to be naked…."

Cuddy smiled to herself and shook her head. "You can't always get what you want…" Cuddy began.

"Yeah, yeah, …." House interrupted.

"So why are you calling?" Cuddy asked sweetly.

"You obviously haven't checked your email lately."

"Do I need to?"

"I have the camera, and more importantly, the photos." House teased. Cuddy's eyes grew large.

"What are you going to…"

"I can't decide which one to use as my screensaver," House continued.

"House, please don't d…" Cuddy interrupted as she quickly pulled her laptop out of her briefcase and turned it on. Her computer took several seconds too long for her taste to power up.

"I gotta say Becca really got some good shots! I like the one that shows tongue!" House continued.

"Oh God!" Cuddy whispered. House heard it and smiled to himself.

"Don't worry, Party Pants, I'm not going to do anything embarrassing but who knows how many _clinic hours_ I _won't_ have to do now."

Cuddy frantically searched her emails and found the one from House with the attached photos. Becca's camera captured five very clear shots of House and Cuddy kissing. Another 3 shots showed the surprised looks on their faces as they looked directly at the person taking the shots.

"Oh, God!" Cuddy stared at the photos in the email. "I don't see any tongue, House!"

"Oh, my bad. I must have forgotten to include that one. You do look like you're enjoying yourself, though," House replied. Cuddy could hear the joy in his voice as he continued to taunt her.

"You look pretty _into_ it yourself!" Cuddy snapped.

"I was."

Cuddy stayed silent as a smile had slipped across her face. "Please don't…"

"Don't worry, Cuddles. I won't use these to embarrass you." House comforted.

"Really?"

"No way! These are sooo hot!"

"Don't even think of blackmailing me…" Cuddy said fiercely.

"Cuddles, blackmail is such an _ugly_ word," House said pleasantly. "I prefer to use these as _insurance_."

"For what?" Cuddy demanded.

"For _more_."

"_More_ what? Money? Time off?"

"You." House said calmly. Cuddy hesitated to respond.

"Cat got your tongue, Cuddles? Oh wait, that was me! Today. In. Your Office."

Cuddy was unsure how to respond. Of course she enjoyed their kiss and he knew it but she couldn't let him think there would be more of this type of _activity_. If someone saw these photos it would kill her chances at the custody hearing. Kissing a subordinate employee could possibly cost her her job, too.

"Seriously, House. If these photos got out…"

"I know. I'm just screwing with you," House said quickly. "Don't worry, I've already deleted them from Broomhilda's camera."

"Thank you, House." Cuddy said with a gratefully sigh. "The email, too, please?"

"Fine. But I'm keeping the photos…"

"Why?"

"You have to ask?" House sounded a little low. Cuddy knew he wouldn't tell her anything more.

"Good night, House."

"G'night, Cuddles."

Cuddy stared at the images on her laptop. She clicked on them and dragged them to her desktop before deleting the incriminating email. Within seconds the eight photos were hidden in a folder labeled "family" and stored on her laptop. Examining them closely she studied their faces and saw the uncomfortable truth. She wanted him and he wanted her. Now was definitely not the right time.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the memory of earlier that day and what it felt like to be kissed by Gregory House. Her eyes flew open. It felt amazing and… right.

House sat on his couch staring at the same photos and revisiting the kiss in his mind. She had initially tensed up when their lips met but slowly relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. It didn't matter if he was _unsuitable _as a potential parent, he knew she felt something for him. Still.

House saved the photos on his laptop before printing them all. He got up and hobbled over to his desk to retrieve them as they slid out of the printer. House examined them closely for several minutes smiling before taking them to his bedside table. There, he tucked them under a magazine in the top drawer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three weeks were nerve-wracking for Cuddy as the hearing date grew closer. Jordan and Cuddy were often in contact as they reviewed the next steps, the strategy and prepared for Cuddy's back-up plan, Plan B: William.

It was agreed upon that William and Cuddy would be "engaged" for the purposes of winning the custody battle. Cuddy had insisted purchasing the engagement ring and William finally consented. He knew he was just a means to an end and had agreed to it wholeheartedly for the chance to have Lisa in his life again, even platonically. He enjoyed their "dates" which were really just meetings but he chose to view them as a little more than that. Cuddy and he made it a point to be seen at restaurants, coffee shops and parks to further "prove" their relationship was real. Rachel had never had so much fun on these outings. The three did look like a real family.

Still, it was Becca who accompanied Cuddy to shop for the rings and together they decided on a simple solitary diamond on platinum. The wedding ring was a single band, classic and simple. Cuddy's attorney advised her to wear it daily to make the engagement appear authentic. Cuddy did but often turned the diamond inward to her palm to keep others from noticing. House had to be informed if only to keep him from blabbing about it. He in turn told Wilson for the same reasons.

The hearing was getting closer and everyone's nerves were rattled. Wilson and House kept a closer eye on Cuddy, reminding her often to eat something. Cuddy, William and Jordan were often in meetings rehearsing Cuddy's answers for the inevitable opposition's questions. It bothered House to see Cuddy spending so much time with William but there was nothing he could do about it except to behave. And he did, for Cuddy's sake. The last thing she needed was disruptions during this tense time.

Wilson kept check on Cuddy _and_ House. House was often brooding at home over William spending time with Cuddy and Rachel. He despised the man's luck and his own bad choices. Had he never been addicted to vicodin he'd be the one playing with Rachel in the park to get her more familiar with him. He'd be the one spending time hanging out with Cuddy away from the hospital. Wilson made sure he kept House busy whenever possible to prevent House from becoming depressed and angry. He thought it was working and it appeared to be. House just hid it very well.

Meanwhile the Hansons continued to live perfectly normal lives while enduring the same neurotic feelings about the upcoming custody hearing. It was going to be hell on everyone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You're going to hate the next few twists but stick with it. I promise you'll like the ending. Send those reviews. Need some feedback. It definitely shapes the story hearing from you all. Very pleased with the wonderful comments so far (and the helpful info on adding chapters). Thanks!! AC**


	18. Chapter 18 the countdown

_Wilson kept check on Cuddy and House. House was often brooding at home over William spending time with Cuddy and Rachel. He despised the man's luck and his own bad choices. Had he never been addicted to vicodin he'd be the one playing with Rachel in the park to get her more familiar with him. He'd be the one spending time hanging out with Cuddy away from the hospital. Wilson made sure he kept House busy whenever possible to prevent House from becoming depressed and angry. He thought it was working and it appeared to be. House just hid it very well._

_Meanwhile the Hansons continued to live perfectly normal lives while enduring the same neurotic feelings about the upcoming custody hearing. It was going to be hell on everyone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordan contacted House and Wilson to advise each on how to prepare their statements as character witnesses for their boss. Cuddy would need the strongest recommendations about her professional and parental skills. Jordan made it clear she needed them to come through for Cuddy.

Jordan also suggested House purposely stayed away from Cuddy when William was around. Jordan learned to read people and she was well-aware of House's personal interests in Cuddy. She played on that and suggested to House that he absolutely not allow himself to pick an argument with William or Cuddy. House knew Jordan was right. He didn't trust himself to stay civil around Cuddy's pseudo-fiance.

However, this didn't stop him from spying on her from the balcony over the lobby whenever William visited Cuddy's office to meet her for their "lunch dates." William made it a point to hold Cuddy's hand whenever possible when they went out, a move not lost on House. Seeing this drove House into an agitated and irritable mood for the rest of the day. Wilson couldn't wait for the hearing to be over and for life to return to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hearing was in two days and Cuddy was on edge. Becca, Wilson and House took turns checking on her and keeping the others updated. Cuddy tried to take her mind off the hearing by staying as busy as possible and catching up for those hours she'd been away from the office and with her attorney reviewing and preparing.

Becca was tense 24/7. She could barely function out of worry for her cousin Lisa. Becca worked to stay cheerful and encouraging to Cuddy as Cuddy tried to stay focused on hospital matters. Becca knew Cuddy was on the brink of either the worst experience or the best experience of her life. Losing custody of Rachel to the little girl's grandparents meant the child would be taken from Cuddy at the hearing. There was no way to prepare for that possibility other than to pray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson had to prescribe a mild sedative for Cuddy to help her rest and sleep before the hearing. It was inevitable as Cuddy couldn't sleep from anxiety and was wearing herself down.

William and House had an uneasy truce in place. House worked hard to stay civil with him but William still sensed a strong rivalry for Cuddy's attentions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night before the hearing, "Team Rachel" got together for a group dinner at Cuddy's home. Becca, House, Wilson, Jordan and William arrived at 6 pm loaded down with salad, pizza, wine and cheese cake.

Cuddy greeted her guests and hugged each one as they arrived.

Everyone gathered in Cuddy's dining room and sat together like a large family would, passing the salad, pouring the wine and taking turns admiring Rachel in her high chair as she giggled and ate her baby food making a small mess on her bib and highchair table. Cuddy stared at her daughter with worried eyes as if she were forcing herself to memorize each second as if this was her last time.

Wilson watched Cuddy's hand shake as she lifted the baby's spoon to Rachel's mouth. He felt her fear and waited to intervene and ask if he could give the baby her bottle. Cuddy agreed and washed up the baby's sticky hands and cheeks before lifting her daughter out of the chair and handing her to Wilson to cuddle comfortingly.

Cuddy disappeared into the kitchen to warm the bottle and take a few minutes to be alone. William was never far from her and he came into the kitchen to check on her.

"Lisa, need any help?"

"Will, thanks but I'm fine." William came closer and rubbed her back lightly.

"Lisa, you're going to win tomorrow."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. You deserve her and she needs you. We'll be celebrating this time tomorrow and drinking champagne!"

Cuddy grinned at William's assurance and she wanted to believe him. "You've been so wonderful to me…doing this for me. I appreciate everything you've done and I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you here," Cuddy said earnestly.

William reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing her hand just above the engagement ring. "I know you have so much on your mind, tonight Lisa, but I hope…."

"Hey, what's going on here? Baby needs a bottle!" House interrupted the couple. "Cuddy, chop-chop. Rachel's hungry!"

William rolled his eyes and dropped the matter as Cuddy hurriedly warmed the baby bottle. "I'm coming, keep your pants on, House!"

House stopped himself from saying anything suggestive to Cuddy in front of William. "Where'd the cheese cake go?"

"It's in the fridge. Would you get it, House?" Cuddy asked before returning to the dining room with the bottle for Rachel. House did as she asked and William moved to pull the plates from the cupboards and found some forks to take to the dining room.

"Do you think she'll win?" William suddenly spoke. House looked around and realized William was addressing him.

"I hope so," House said worriedly.

"Me, too." William leaned against the counter and looked at House. "You're in love with Lisa."

"Was that a question?" House deflected.

"Okay. Now answer it," William said calmly.

House shrugged. "What does it matter? You're the one she's engaged to."

"Everyone here tonight knows this isn't a real engagement," William responded. "She wouldn't let me buy the ring, you know."

"Really?" House was surprised and had assumed he had.

Becca came into the kitchen with dinner plates and set them in the sink. "Don't stop talking on account of me. What are you two doing?"

She glanced back and forth at their faces trying to discern the temperature of their conversation.

"We're talking about how fat your ass is, Broomhilda," House said quickly. "Guess you shouldn't be eating any of this," House indicated with the cheesecake in his hand. "More for me!"

William shook his head with a small smile on his face. Becca sneered at House, "whatever!" House left the kitchen and Becca and William stayed behind.

"I'm worried, Becca," William said softly.

"We're all worried sick," Becca patted his arm. "Lisa needs this to end. I've never seen her so rattled. I'm staying here tonight to help her in the morning."

"Good, someone should stay with her," William added. Cuddy's voice called for him and Becca to get their dessert before House eats it all.

"She's trying so hard to be strong, you know how she is," Becca said. William nodded, his eyes looked a little moist. "C'mon, William, lets get out there before House snarfs up my slice!" Becca smiled weakly.

House had been watching Cuddy closely all evening and had noticed her hands trembling. She was moving around a little too quickly trying to burn off the nervous energy and had barely ate a thing. He sensed she wanted to get through this dinner and spend some time alone with her daughter. It could be her last night with Rachel and she was anxious to hold her.

Wilson sensed it, too, and started dropping hints to conclude the evening. Jordan noticed and suggested everyone get a good night's sleep before the 9 am hearing. She hugged Cuddy tightly and kissed Rachel's sleepy face before leaving.

Wilson handed Rachel to Cuddy and then went to the kitchen to help Becca clean up. William followed Cuddy to the baby's nursery and stayed with her until Rachel was put to bed. House wandered down the hall and found William comforting Cuddy. She was standing by Rachel's crib and looking at her daughter. William's arm was around Cuddy's shoulders and he held her closely.

House felt jealously flare in his chest. He grinded his teeth and watched silently. He wanted to be in there comforting Cuddy. He wasn't going to leave tonight until William did. Cuddy was too vulnerable and he didn't trust this guy to not take advantage of her. House left them quietly and sat on the couch waiting for William to leave.

Cuddy and William found him in the living room a few minutes later sitting with Wilson. House had time to let Wilson know his concerns about William before Becca emerged from the kitchen.

"Well guys, it's about that time for everyone to get out of here and let Lisa go to bed," Becca announced. William took the hint, leaned in and whispered in Cuddy's ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She squeezed his hand and walked him to the door. Wilson was next and he hugged Cuddy for several seconds, kissed her cheek and hurried out before he lost his composure. He didn't want Cuddy to see his teary eyes. Cuddy looked glumly at Becca and House. Becca reached out for Cuddy and Cuddy walked up to her cousin for a hug.

Becca pulled back and let go of Cuddy. "Okay, you two, say your goodnights and then, House, get the hell out of here so Lisa can go to bed. Understand?" Becca gave House a meaningful look and he nodded.

"Night, witchiepoo!" House mumbled. Cuddy looked at him forlornly.

"Greg…thanks for staying."

"Can you handle one more hug?" House asked her lightly. Cuddy nodded and her chin quivered. House went to her and pulled her into a bear hug. She laid her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes as his hand began to stroke her hair. Cuddy sighed deeply and House allowed his chin to rest on her head gently. His arms cradled her warmly and she hugged him back, her hands resting on his back. They stood like this for several minutes, neither saying anything. Cuddy began to relax.

"This helps," Cuddy murmured. House smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being needed by her. Becca came out of the guest room, smiled at the couple and enjoyed seeing her first peaceful look on her cousin's face in weeks. It was getting late and Cuddy had to get some sleep. That thought prompted Becca to cough lightly.

Cuddy's eyes opened and House glanced over at Becca, neither moved to end the hug.

"Sorry to break up this sweet moment, but Lisa needs to get some sleep. House you're going to need to be sharp tomorrow morning so you'd better get going too. And remember to shave that prickly face of yours!"

House reluctantly let go of Cuddy and stepped back. "Don't worry, Cuddles." Cuddy nodded her head as if she were unable to speak. House leaned in and tenderly kissed her cheekbone. "G'night, Lisa." He whispered.

"Goodnight…Greg." House took his jacket from Becca and looked back at Cuddy once more before going out the door.

Becca shut the door and bolted it. "Somebody luvvvvssss you!" She teased Cuddy hoping for a smile. Cuddy looked at Becca oddly. "Don't give me that look, cuz. You know I'm right," Becca sniped. Cuddy hugged her lightly.

"I'm beat. I'm going to bed," Cuddy said.

"Good," Becca responded. "I'll shut things down, and then I'm going to sleep, too. Night, Lisa."

"Night, Bec," Cuddy headed down the hall but stopped, turned around and added, "I'm going to bring Rachel into my room after I get into my PJs."

"I thought you might," Becca nodded. "Hug her for me."

"I will." Cuddy continued down the hall and closed the door behind her. She went into her bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth quickly. Cuddy changed into pale pink PJs and tossed her clothing in the hamper. Within a few minutes she had a sleepy, cuddly little baby girl tucked into her own bed. Cuddy arranged pillows around the child to keep her safe from falling off the bed and then slid into bed and turned out the lights.

She listened to Rachel's quiet breathing and stroked her daughter's cheek. It was the softest, smoothest, most perfect surface she had ever touched. Cuddy slipped her finger into Rachel's little hand and the baby automatically clutched at it tightly. Cuddy forced herself to stay in the moment, memorizing each detail and enjoying the experience. She refused to let herself think about the possible outcome of the hearing. Cuddy closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of her baby lying next to her and eventually fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Need those reviews to keep up the inspiration. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**FYI To Hughlover – Not sure why you would make such a presumption in your review comment but I assure you I am not aware of the other story you're referencing. This story is completely my own idea and if it's similar to someone else's concept, that is purely coincidental.**_


	19. Chapter 19 the hearing

_She listened to Rachel's quiet breathing and stroked her daughter's cheek. It was the softest, smoothest, most perfect surface she had ever touched. Cuddy slipped her finger into Rachel's little hand and the baby automatically clutched at it tightly. Cuddy forced herself to stay in the moment, memorizing each detail and enjoying the experience. She refused to let herself think about the possible outcome of the hearing. Cuddy closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of her baby lying next to her and eventually fell asleep._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy, Becca and Rachel met Jordan in the hall outside the courtroom forty-five minutes before the hearing was to start. House and Wilson ran into William in the lobby and rode the elevator up together. Within a few minutes "Team Rachel" had assembled and was waiting for Jordan's instructions. Cuddy tried to smile but was too nervous. She held Rachel tightly and the baby sensed the tension and hugged her back.

House wanted so badly to hug Cuddy and squeeze her hand but realized it wasn't his place given William's role in this ruse. The Hansons hadn't appeared yet and Wilson silently hoped they wouldn't show at all.

Becca stayed close to Cuddy and carried Rachel's baby bag under one arm. It was filled with baby diapers, bibs, toys and baby bottles. It never felt heavier than it did that day. Tension was thick and nerves were on edge. Rachel had managed to doze off in her mother's arms and Cuddy was gently rocking her without realizing it, her eyes large with anxiety.

The Hanson's attorney approached Jordan and took her aside to speak about the upcoming hearing. William, Cuddy, House, Becca and Wilson watched Jordan's face closely for any indication of good news. Jordan remained expressionless. Wilson and House had stationed themselves on both sides of Cuddy, House had placed his hand on her back and let it remain there.

Jordan concluded the conversation and returned to the group. "What was that about?" Cuddy asked.

"Lisa, the Hanson's attorney asked if we wanted to go through with the hearing."

"Of course I do!" Cuddy said sharply. "Do they?"

Jordan patted Cuddy's arm, "They were hoping to 'spare you' from the hearing if you were willing to give up Rachel." Jordan rolled her eyes. "It's standard courtroom strategy to shake you up."

"Screw them!" House interjected. Cuddy glanced to him and smiled weakly.

"Skwoom!" Rachel said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

Becca and Wilson laughed and House smiled sheepishly. Cuddy giggled at her daughter, "Oh honey, I needed that!"

William tapped Cuddy's arm, "It's time for us to go in."

"Okay, I just need a minute with Rachel," Cuddy said shakily. Jordan stayed with Cuddy and Becca. Wilson and William entered the courtroom and House lingered behind, watching Cuddy saying goodbye to her daughter, hoping it wasn't her last time.

Cuddy squeezed her daughter closely and whispered in Rachel's little ear. "Mommy's going to be back in a little while, honey. Be good for Becca and then we'll go home and to the park and play! I love you, Rachel. Wait for me, okay?" Cuddy struggled not to cry and had to swallow hard several times. Rachel examined her mother's wet face and patted her cheek. "Can you give me a kiss, Rache?"

The baby puckered and pasted a wet kiss on her mother's nose." Cuddy laughed and kissed her back. "Here, Becca, …please." Becca reached for Rachel and gently slipped her into her arms. Cuddy's arms remained outstretched momentarily and empty. The look on Cuddy's face was heartbreaking.

House never felt so helpless. He felt a huge lump rise in his throat as Cuddy walked toward House and the courtroom door, away from Rachel.

"Mommmmmmaaa, Moommmma…" Rachel called after her, her little arms stretched out, reaching for her mother. Cuddy glanced back and waved to Rachel, smiled and mouthed "Love you!" She turned and her head dropped as she forced herself to keep moving forward. House pulled the door open for her and whispered to Cuddy as she passed, "you got this, Lisa." Cuddy swallowed, nodded and the door closed slowly behind them.

xxxxxxxxxx

The elderly man seated behind the bench reminded House of his own father. Stern, unsmiling with a stare that made anyone he looked at uncomfortable. House and Wilson sat behind Cuddy, Jordan and William at the "defendant's" table. Cuddy was trembling and felt the urge to vomit but there was nothing left in her stomach as she had vomited that morning twice due to nerves. William poured three glasses of water at their table and gave one to Cuddy and to Jordan. Cuddy drank hers slowly.

The Hansons had arrived and were conversing with their attorney and his junior partner. Mrs. Maggie Hanson glanced at House and recognized him. She tapped her husband's arm and whispered to him. Henry Hanson in turn told the attorneys and all four stared at House.

"House, why are they staring at you?" Wilson asked.

"I paid them a little visit on Cuddy's behalf a few weeks ago," House whispered.

"Does Jordan know?"

"Yeah,…

"Does Cuddy?"

"…uh, no."

"What did you tell them? They seem concerned you're here," Wilson continued.

"I just told them about Cuddy being a good mother," House murmured. Wilson's eyebrows went up and he smiled at House.

"She is, isn't she," Wilson said not really expecting an answer.

"Better than most," House said tightly. The lump in his throat swelled at that moment. House looked away and focused on William whose arm rested on the back of Cuddy's chair protectively.

An older woman rose from behind a small desk attached to the bench and called the court to order. Jordan and the Hansons' attorneys stood up and the hearing began.

House stared at the back of Cuddy's hair and realized she had never looked so little and so alone. His heart ached.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hearing lasted nearly two and a half hours. Wilson, House and William all testified. Cuddy was the last to testify about finding Rachel after she was abandoned by her teen birth mother, her parenting experiences and her daily routine constructed around Rachel's well-being. The Hansons' lead attorney worked hard to upset Cuddy but she had been well-schooled by Jordan and kept her composure.

The Hansons each took the stand and testified about their son, Rachel's birth father and his sudden accidental death. They each wept as they recounted the discovery of a grandchild given away to the foster system without their knowledge. It was heartbreaking and yet wonderous to learn their son had fathered a baby secretly. They felt compelled and driven to raise the child to insure she knew who her father really was and to connect her to their extended family and family history. Each party's attorney made a strong case for their clients and how Rachel would benefit if custody was granted.

The judge informed the two parties he would reconvene the court in an hour with his decision. The tension intensified.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy, William and Jordan rose from the table and quickly joined Wilson and House as they walked out of the courtroom together. Becca was seated on a bench with Rachel asleep in her lap. The baby girl slept peacefully on her quilt spread across Becca's lap. Cuddy raced to her side and sat next to her daughter, touching the child's face gently and stroking her hair.

"How'd it go in there?" Becca was dying of curiosity.

"Hard to say," Wilson volunteered. House found himself seated next to Cuddy, his hand took hers and held it on her knee. Cuddy seemed unaware. William stood by awkwardly unsure of what to do. Jordan was silent.

Cuddy looked to Jordan and asked "What do you think the Judge is going to say? The group quieted and all turned to Jordan.

"It could go either way," Jordan said softly. House squeezed Cuddy's hand and she looked at him.

"Should we wait here?" Becca asked.

"If you're hungry or thirsty there's a cafeteria in the basement," Jordan offered. "It's going to be a while."

Wilson touched Cuddy's shoulder, "Can I get you anything?"

"What?…." Cuddy was unable to formulate a thought. Her attention was drawn to Rachel's face.

"Get her some juice, Jimmy," House interjected. "Pineapple or cranberry, if they have it."

"What about you, House?" Wilson asked.

"Coffee." House said without looking away from Cuddy's face.

"William? Jordan?" Wilson checked.

"I'll come with you," William volunteered. Jordan asked for a bottled water and sat down next to Becca.

"I need a bathroom break and diet pepsi," Becca said quickly to Wilson and he nodded in understanding. She gently lifted Rachel's little head from her thigh and slowly placed the baby into Cuddy's waiting arms. Cuddy smiled and cuddled her daughter leaning into breathe the scent of the child's hair. House moved forward slightly and leaned against Cuddy, his arm around her waist.

"You okay?" House whispered to Cuddy.

"I don't know…" Cuddy answered without looking at him. "I don't know what I'll do if…."

House interrupted her. "Sssh. Just enjoy her." Cuddy turned to House and looked at him.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," House added. Cuddy smiled despite the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Becca returned quickly and watched the couple holding the baby. She observed House and Cuddy closely. No matter what happened today, Becca told herself, she would work to bring these two together. They belonged together and this crisis proved it.

Wilson, William and Jordan returned with bottled drinks and a cookie for Rachel. Wilson sat close to Becca and chatted with her quietly. William frowned at House who never gave up his seat next to Cuddy. William stood around trying to figure out where he fit in and eventually came to Jordan's side.

Less than hour later, the same older woman court official stepped out into the hall and announced the judge was ready with a decision. Becca looked at Cuddy intensely. Cuddy reluctantly handed Rachel back to her cousin and struggled to walk toward the courtroom. House grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Excuse me, Greg." William stepped up and reached for Cuddy's elbow. "Allow me to finish out the show." House nodded and moved back to give William his space. Cuddy looked over William's shoulder and stared at House with a worried look. House cursed under his breath. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he couldn't allow his ego to cost Cuddy any chance at gaining the Judge's favor.

The two parties took their seats behind their tables and the Judge began a brief but purposeful dialogue justifying his decision. He explained his rationale, case precedent and clarified what was in the best interest of the child before proclaiming custody to the Hansons. Outcries of both joy and horror arose audibly simultaneously. Cuddy crumpled forward and cried aloud. Both Jordan and William quickly tried to comfort her.

House and Wilson were shocked despite preparations for such an outcome. Becca was summoned from the hall and into the courtroom by a uniformed court official. No sooner had Becca entered the room than the bailiff summoned Mrs. Hanson, Rachel's grandmother, forward and she gently pulled Rachel out of Becca's arms. Mrs. Hanson cradled the baby girl and Rachel looked up with alarm followed by shrieking. Cuddy was on her feet immediately and racing toward the baby but Jordan and William managed to hold her back.

"She's just scared!" Cuddy cried out. "She needs me!" Becca was crying openly as Rachel continued howling. At the sound of her mother's voice, Rachel began calling for her mother but Mrs. Hanson quickly turned away with the baby in her arms. Rachel tried to twist around to look at Cuddy but the Hansons quickly strode out of the courtroom with their attorneys right behind them.

"Rachel!" Cuddy cried out, immobile and unable to run after her daughter. House stood by helplessly angry and crushed. Wilson's face was wet with silent tears. Jordan tried to hug Cuddy and blocked her from following the Hansons. William understood and held onto Cuddy to keep her from chasing after Rachel. Once the Hansons exited the large courtroom, the only sound left echoing was Cuddy's devastated sobs. The judge sat silently behind the bench absorbing the scene before him. He had seen this play out many times over twenty years in family court. It never got easier. He swallowed hard and left quietly for his private chambers.

Cuddy's knees eventually buckled and William held her close, preventing her from falling forward. House sprang to Cuddy and pulled her out of Williams arms. She collapsed against House and clung to him. He held her tightly and let her cry, her body shuddered in grief. A tear rolled down his cheek. He had never felt so horrible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I cried plenty writing this. Imagining this was terrible but reality is the blood family members with a good history will always prevail. Stick with this and you'll see something good come of this.**

**Reviews and thoughts are always appreciated and highly valued. Let me know your feelings and thoughts. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20 wrecked

"_Rachel!" Cuddy cried out, immobile and unable to run after her daughter. House stood by helplessly angry and crushed. Wilson's face was wet with silent tears. Jordan tried to hug Cuddy and blocked her from following the Hansons. William understood and held onto Cuddy to keep her from chasing after Rachel. Once the Hansons exited the large courtroom, the only sound left echoing was Cuddy's devastated sobs. The judge sat silently behind the bench absorbing the scene before him. He had seen this play out many times over twenty years in family court. It never got easier. He swallowed hard and left quietly for his private chambers. _

_Cuddy's knees eventually buckled and William held her close, preventing her from falling forward. House sprang to Cuddy and pulled her out of Williams arms. She collapsed against House and clung to him. He held her tightly and let her cry, her body shuddered in grief. A tear rolled down his cheek. He had never felt so horrible._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy was silent and lifeless as she sat on the couch in her home. "Team Rachel" reconvened at Cuddy's home, everyone devastated over the hearing's outcome. The misery continued in the form of fearful worry over Cuddy's despair and hurt. Jordan was talking quietly with Wilson in the entryway as House and Becca sat alongside Cuddy on each side. William was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

No one knew what to say and the home was despairingly quiet. Becca had closed the door to the nursery earlier to help block off any reminder of what was lost and Cuddy's reaction to the empty crib.

House held Cuddy's hand tightly in his. Becca's head was leaning against Cuddy's. No one spoke. Cuddy stared ahead blindly. She was in shock, unable to process further a life without Rachel in it.

"She should be sedated," Wilson whispered to Jordan.

"I agree. No telling what she might do in this state," Jordan murmured back. Wilson walked into the livingroom and gestured to House and Becca to bring Cuddy with them.

"Lisa, you need to lie down for a while," Becca urged. Cuddy didn't move. "Come on, honey."

Cuddy looked at Becca as if she had never seen her before. Becca looked worried and frightened. "She's in shock, Becca." House said quietly. Becca nodded understandingly as House and Becca rose first before pulling Cuddy up. Cuddy allowed herself to be led away and Wilson took House's place beside her.

"Let me help you, Lisa." Wilson held her arm and the trio moved down the hallway. Cuddy turned to glance into Rachel's room as they passed the closed door out of a force of habit and her knees buckled in realization the baby was gone. "Lisa!" Wilson yelped as he grabbed her waist and held her up. Becca scrambling to do the same.

House couldn't stand it and stared at the floor in anger. Life was just … life. In a perfect world, Lisa Cuddy would have Rachel…and House would have Cuddy. He glanced up and met Jordan's eyes.

"It's over isn't it? House asked despite knowing the answer.

"Yes," Jordan said softly. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"Rachel….she…," House swallowed. "What if they're bad parents?

"Don't get her hopes up, Greg," Jordan warned. House stared at Jordan, his mind racing, looking for another solution to this horrendous situation.

"It's not right!"

"I know," Jordan answered.

"Lisa doesn't deserve this!" House snapped. "Rachel….that little kid is never going to get over this." The moment he said it he knew he was wrong and Jordan confirmed it.

"Greg, you know children are resilient. Rachel's young. Her brain hasn't finished growing. She won't remember this….in…in time she'll come to love them and forget about Lisa. She has to for her own sake."

House realized Jordan was right in general except that some children were the exception to that biology. Some children retained memories before the age of three – when the incident was emotionally terrifying. Nothing qualified more in House's mind than the decision to rip Rachel away from the only mother she ever knew.

"You're wrong, Jordan. No one could forget Lisa."

Jordan nodded, "I know."

House walked to Lisa's bedroom and stood in the doorway. He watched as Wilson administered a shot to Cuddy's arm. Cuddy lay motionless on her bed, her eyes glassy and unfocused. Becca sat opposite of Wilson and held her hand watching Lisa's face closely hoping the sedative would help her fall asleep quickly and relieve her of her pain if only temporarily.

House entered the room and stood at the foot of Cuddy's bed. Wilson noted the worry on his best friend's face.

"I'm staying," House said to no one directly. Becca looked at him and nodded. Wilson touched Cuddy's forehead. It was cool and dry.

"Sleep is the best thing for her, right now." Wilson said. "I'll let the board know about the hearing. She should take some time off to …" Wilson's voice trailed off. No one said anything. It felt as if they'd been to a funeral.

Lisa Cuddy would be waking up to a very different life in a few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca and House took turns staying with Cuddy as she slept. Neither would allow her to awaken alone. Wilson and Jordan had left. William knew his role was over and couldn't handle watching House caring for Cuddy. Becca saw him out after hugging him and thanking him for helping Cuddy through the hearing.

House sat beside Cuddy as she lay sleeping. His eyes staring straight ahead, his brain racing as pondered every possible angle. He allowed himself to consider what Rachel was doing this very moment. It pained him to think about it. Like any frightened child, Rachel would be crying and screaming for her mother and only falling asleep out of exhaustion. It hurt him to know Cuddy would be realizing this soon when she awakened.

Becca placed the kettle on the stove to make tea and stood by the sink dejectedly. She looked at Rachel's closed door and realized it would kill Cuddy to have to take down the nursery eventually. It could wait. The door had to stay closed until then. It might be months but Becca swore to herself she'd do it and save Cuddy the sorrow of doing it herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were quiet and glum at the hospital. The hospital staff had learned through a brief memo that Cuddy would be out for a few days on personal leave. Wilson made sure the rumormill got it right and he let key people know about Cuddy's custody loss.

Cameron and Chase sent Cuddy flowers. Thirteen visited Cuddy and sat with her for a while talking about hospital matters to distract the Dean from her loss. Foreman brought flowers and greeted Cuddy gently. Not one to show his feelings, Foreman surprised himself by hugging Cuddy after assuring her she needed to take care of herself and he'd take care of the department until she could return. Foreman had been surprised at Cuddy's demeanor and sought out Wilson at the hospital.

Wilson was working long hours covering Cuddy's role in addition to his own but it had to be done. Foreman updated him on his observations of Cuddy and asked when he thought she might return. Wilson said he didn't know but was going to make sure Cuddy saw a grief counselor as soon as she was able. The hospital seemed duller and out of sorts with Cuddy gone. Numerous nurses and doctors stopped into Wilson's office to check on Cuddy. In turn, flowers continued to arrive in droves at Cuddy's home.

House looked like hell. He hadn't slept since the hearing two days earlier except for occasional short naps. Wilson came by each morning and evening to update Cuddy on hospital matters and dropped off some fresh clothes for House knowing he wouldn't leave Cuddy's home. The hospital updates were pointless as Cuddy didn't really understand him but it helped to have the distraction to take her mind back to the life waiting for her.

"How's she doing?" Wilson asked House privately in the kitchen.

"She's dealing with it," House answered.

"I can't imagine what she must be going through."

"She's tough, Jimmy."

"No one is that tough, House. There's no 'life' in her eyes, man."

"Rachel was her life." Wilson said nothing more and the two just stared at the floor wondering if Cuddy would ever be the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca had left Cuddy to House for a few hours to get groceries and check in at the office. There were cards and messages waiting for Cuddy. Becca packed them up to take to Cuddy. Word spread quickly when Becca arrived and several nurses filtered in to find out about Cuddy's state of mind.

Becca assured them Cuddy was doing as well as could be expected and to hold off contacting Cuddy for a little while longer. They understood. Not one asked if House was carrying for her, too. It was assumed.

Wilson had everything in hand and assured Becca Cuddy could take all the time she needed. Everything could wait and what couldn't, he would handle.

When Becca returned to Cuddy's home, she unpacked the groceries and realized she would need to clean out Rachel's dishes and baby food items for Cuddy. Opening the cupboards and pantry, Becca was surprised to see none of Rachel's items were to be found. Searching the house, Becca found House had already packed all the baby bottles, teething rings, baby medications, food items, baby dishes and spoons into two small boxes and left them in the garage. It made Becca smile as tears came to her eyes. House was indeed a good man, sensitive and caring. It would torture him to hear a compliment but Becca promised herself she'd thank him and one day tell Cuddy of it.

Cuddy had taken to laying on her bed most days alternating between staring out the window quietly and sleeping. It was common with severe depression to sleep away the days. Cuddy couldn't bring herself to talk about Rachel. She could barely muster up the energy to converse with Becca or House about mundane things. Inevitably the conversation would drift to Rachel and the realization would hit Cuddy hard, causing her to break down in tears. Grief had stolen her appetite along with her sense of self. Cuddy had lost several pounds and was getting a bit weak. House tried to goad her into eating but she didn't care. Under threat of IVs, Cuddy allowed him to spoon-feed her soup. Becca was amazed.

It was four days since the hearing and Rachel's departure before Cuddy would leave her room. House finally convinced Cuddy to come out and watch a movie to take her mind off of her life. He had checked out several movie rentals, all comedies, none with children in them. Cuddy _tried_ to watch but her mind couldn't absorb the story line and she just went through the motions, her mind miles away. House sat beside her with his arm around her shoulder watching her watch the movie. He wanted so badly to bring Rachel back to her mother just to see the life return to Cuddy's eyes. To see a smile on her face just once more.

By day six, Becca convinced Cuddy to get dressed and took her for a walk outside in the sunshine. House stayed behind and made a call setting up an appointment for Cuddy with the best psychiatrist he knew. Later that evening, Wilson called and spoke to House with some important sobering news. It would change everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Stick with the story. The ending is coming soon. I appreciate all the reviews and thank each and everyone of you. It makes my morning to read them all and gets me going to write the next chapter. More please!**


	21. Chapter 21 emergency

_It was four days since the hearing and Rachel's departure before Cuddy would leave her room. House finally convinced Cuddy to come out and watch a movie to take her mind off of her life. He had checked out several movie rentals, all comedies, none with children in them. Cuddy tried to watch but her mind couldn't absorb the story line and she just went through the motions, her mind miles away. House sat beside her with his arm around her shoulder watching her watch the movie. He wanted so badly to bring Rachel back to her mother just to see the life return to Cuddy's eyes. To see a smile on her face just once more. _

_By day six, Becca convinced Cuddy to get dressed and took her for a walk outside in the sunshine. House stayed behind and made a call setting up an appointment for Cuddy with the best psychiatrist he knew. Later that evening, Wilson called and spoke to House with some important sobering news. It would change everything._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"House, Rachel's in the emergency room. Can you come to the hospital right now? Wilson begged.

"Is she okay?" House said with alarm.

"Yeah, just hurry and bring Cuddy!" Wilson hung up leaving House stunned.

Becca was sitting beside Cuddy on the couch with the television on.

"I need to take her to the hospital," House announced.

Becca was confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Wilson called and told me to bring her to the emergency room."

Cuddy seemed unfazed. "I don't want to go anywhere," she said dully.

"It's…" House hesitated. "Rachel's in the emergency room."

Cuddy's eyes lit up with anger. "What??!" She exploded and sprang to her feet.

"I don't know anything more. Cuddy, get dressed."

"I'm coming with you!" Becca said quickly as she hunted for her shoes and coat. Cuddy raced down the hall and returned in less than a minute having changed from her pajamas into jeans and a sweater, carrying her shoes. House grabbed them from her and helped her put them on quickly.

"I'll kill them if they hurt her!" Cuddy said through gritted teeth, tears in her eyes. Becca looked frightened. House smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about!" Cuddy snapped.

"It's good to have the old 'you' back."

"I'm driving!" Cuddy retorted.

"The hell you are!" House said as he snatched her keys off the entry table. "I'm driving. Lets go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the hospital seemed interminable. House pulled into the emergency loading zone and they raced out of the car, Cuddy running to the door leaving House to try to keep up.

"Where is she? Where's Rachel!" Cuddy yelled at the first nurse to cross her path.

Wilson heard Cuddy's voice and quickly met her. "Cuddy, Rachel's not hurt."

Cuddy exhaled deeply. "What's happened?"

House caught up to them with Becca. "Why is Rachel here?"

"Dehydration and weakness," Wilson answered. Cuddy demanded to see her.

"The grandparents are with her," Wilson cautioned.

"I don't care!" Cuddy raced through the emergency ward searching for her daughter. She found the child asleep on a bed with IVs running into her little arms.

"What did you do to her!" Cuddy yelled at the frightened grandparents as she went to the child's side and caressed her sleeping face, examining the baby's arms and legs for signs of injury.

"We didn't do anything," Henry Hanson said mournfully. "She wouldn't stop crying."

"…and she wouldn't eat!" Maggie Hanson interjected. Cuddy's anger subsided as she took in the news.

"Rachel passed out in my arms this afternoon and we tried to revive her but she wouldn't wake up," Maggie began crying.

House was glaring at the grandparents, gripping his cane tightly. "Any vomiting?"

"Ye…yes! Every time drank a little of her bottle she'd start crying again so hard she'd throw up everything." Maggie Hanson whimpered.

"Why was she crying?" Cuddy demanded crossly.

The grandparents looked guilty. "She wanted you," the grandfather answered. "She kept crying for her mother."

Cuddy looked back to Rachel and kissed her continuously, "I'm here baby girl. Mommy's here. Wake up, sweetie."

Rachel didn't respond. Her eyes stayed closed and her body limp.

"She's exhausted," House told Cuddy. "She'll be fine in a while. Let the IVs get into her system."

Cuddy smiled at the baby as she listened to House's words. "Rachel, mommy's here."

House turned to the grandparents, "Did Rachel ever sleep or calm down at all since you've had her?"

"No, not really," Maggie Hanson admitted. "She'd just get exhausted and fall a sleep for a little while and then …."

"She'll just do this again and again," House told the weeping woman.

"Do you really want to put Rachel through that over and over?"

"We're not giving her back!" Henry snarled.

"She'll get use to us," Maggie said.

"Even if it kills her?" House snapped.

"Go to hell!" Henry said.

Cuddy stayed by Rachel's side and in minutes Rachel opened her eyes slowly.

"Rachel! It's mommy! I'm here, honey," Cuddy cooed. Rachel's eyes open wide and she reached for Cuddy's face.

House, Wilson and Becca stood around her bed as her grandparents watched.

"Rachel belongs with her mother!" House said firmly to no one in particular.

Cuddy looked up at him gratefully and smiled genuinely for the first time since the morning of the hearing.

"Please, please…?" Cuddy begged the child's grandparents.

"Who told you we were here?" Henry Hanson shouted.

"It doesn't matter, Rachel needs to be with her mother and her mother is Lisa Cuddy!" House snarled back at the man.

Rachel started crying. "Stop yelling, you're scaring her!" Cuddy hissed.

Wilson found the attending emergency room doctor and told him Rachel should be admitted to treat her for dehydration and anxiety. The young doctor did as he was asked and notified the grandparents of his medical decision. Cuddy squeezed her eyes closed and silently thanked God. She could be with her daughter even if she didn't have custody. The Hansons couldn't keep Cuddy away from PPTH.

The young doctor asked the grandparents to come with him to complete the admitting papers. "Whoever that doctor is, Rachel's attending is going to get a big fat raise!" Cuddy whispered to Wilson who grinned at her. "Where's House," Cuddy asked. Wilson looked around to make sure the grandparents were out of earshot. "He's calling Jordan. This could change everything."

Cuddy cuddled Rachel as she lay on the gurney with IVs trailing out of her slender enfant arm. The baby pat her mother's face and clutched her shirt before drifting back to sleep.

House returned to the emergency room with news. Jordan would file papers with the court based on the child's inability to bond with her custodians. Jordan instructed House to find the most respected pediatrician and psychologist to examine Rachel in the presence of her grandparents and then again with Cuddy and get the reports to her as quickly as possible.

House told Wilson and Cuddy and Wilson got on the phone calling the head of pediatrics and the head of psychology in the hospital for recommendations within the next fifteen minutes. Cuddy was overjoyed at being with Rachel. House couldn't take his eyes off of her. She glowed with happiness. Cuddy's eyes sparkled with life, her lips alternated between kissing her daughter's face and smiling at her.

House knew right then he wanted to be a part of them. He could be a father to Rachel and more importantly, a husband to Cuddy. If she'd let him. But first, he had to get mother and child reunited permanently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope this gives you some idea of where this is going. Reviews are wonderful and I enjoy reading them and the suggestions in them. Please send more and I'll update sooner!**


	22. Chapter 22

_House told Wilson and Cuddy and Wilson got on the phone calling the head of pediatrics and the head of psychology in the hospital for recommendations within the next fifteen minutes. Cuddy was overjoyed at being with Rachel. House couldn't take his eyes off of her. She glowed with happiness. Cuddy's eyes sparkled with life, her lips alternated between kissing her daughter's face and smiling at her._

_House knew right then he wanted to be a part of them. He could be a father to Rachel and more importantly, a husband to Cuddy. If she'd let him. But first, he had to get mother and child reunited permanently._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy stayed by Rachel's side that night well after the grandparents left. Cuddy assured them she would let them know if anything changed in Rachel's condition. Truth be told, the grandparents had yet to bond with their granddaughter and were so exhausted they were willing to leave Rachel at the hospital under Cuddy's care.

House loitered around in the halls outside Rachel's room unsure of what to do or where to go. He wanted to be in the room and beside Cuddy to protect her from the grandparents or lawyers or…

Instead, House stood outside Rachel's room watching the mother and child reunion. Cuddy was mother and she needed someone she could rely on everyday and that had never been House. He knew that's how she saw him. He needed her to see him that he could be that guy. The last week since the hearing and the weeks before it had proven he could be that guy. Hell, he was that guy. Cuddy needed someone to explain that to her if she couldn't see it for herself.

House called Wilson's cell phone.

Twenty minutes later Wilson approached House in the hallway. House needed Wilson to get his point across to Cuddy and now was the right time. The two came in quietly to find Cuddy lying alongside Rachel in her hospital bed, her arm protectively lying around her daughter. She wasn't sleeping, just resting.

"Has something happened?" Cuddy asked quietly.

"Nothing yet, have you heard from Jordan?" House asked. Cuddy whispered yes. She smiled a little and began to get up.

"Jordan thinks Rachel's hospitalization might get me another bite at the apple," Cuddy said in a low voice. "Thanks, Wilson for getting Rachel admitted."

"Don't thank me, it was all House's idea," Wilson replied. Cuddy looked at House with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh…thank you, House." Cuddy said softly. House looked a little embarrassed but nodded a little.

"You need anything? I'm gonna get some coffee, want some?" House said as an afterthought.

"that would be wonderful," she agreed.

"Done. Wilson?" asked House.

"Yeah, okay. Coffee." Wilson agreed. House left and Cuddy looked at Wilson with an odd expression on her face.

"What?" Wilson asked her.

"Since when does House fetch coffee?" Cuddy asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you kidding me?" Wilson said incredulously. "House has done a thousand things for you….look, I realize you've been out of your head for the past few months with the custody battle and the hearing but that Man has put you first ever since he found out about it."

Cuddy looked confused as Wilson's voice rose with frustration. "I thought he was… I mean….he's … I didn't really …"

Wilson cut her off. "House is in love with you. He's been there for you every single minute and worried sick about your…"

Cuddy looked guilty. "I guess I just didn't …see it, I mean, I've been so focused on Rachel and the hearing."

"I know but somebody had to tell you. He's torn up about you losing Rachel."

"Seriously?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, seriously. He cares about you, Lisa. This isn't news you know! Why do you think he's gone to see you every day? Did you even know he went to see Rachel's grandparents before the hearing?"

"What? No, why?"

"He wanted to help you." Wilson said plainly.

"He's never seemed interested in Rachel," Cuddy answered.

"Rachel, no but you….I mean, actions speak louder than words. House knows that little girl means the world to you and if you're not happy, he's not happy." Wilson explained.

Cuddy realized the truth to Wilson's words. "You should let him know…" Wilson added.

"Know what?" Cuddy didn't understand.

Wilson rolled his eyes in exasperation, "that you appreciate that he's been there for you, that you care for him, too."

Cuddy seemed unsure of what to say next and nodded, "you're right. God, I'm an idiot." Cuddy said to herself as she crossed the room and sat in a vistor's chair by Rachel's bed.

House returned with three cups of coffee and a granola bar for Cuddy.

"How's the kid?" he asked as he handed the drinks to them, "Eat this, you need some energy, Cuddy."

Cuddy took the items and looked at House with new eyes. Her appreciation evident by the expression on her face. Wilson watched the exchange and feigned a cellphone page. "Gotta go," Wilson said before departing quickly.

"We're alone," Cuddy said.

"You alright?" House deflected.

"I am …now that you're here," she said without taking her eyes off of him. "Sit by me, House" Cuddy patted the chair next to hers. House looked a little surprised but complied.

"Thanks for this," Cuddy gestured with her chin at the coffee and snack. "You've been so ..." Cuddy trailed off. House turned his head to look at her, waiting for her next words.

Cuddy smiled as she continued, "…wonderful and sweet." House shrugged lightly and sipped his coffee turning his eyes to the floor.

"What? No sarcastic come backs?" Cuddy chided him. House turned those amazing intense blue eyes to her and his expression showed her his vulnerability.

"Good!" Cuddy said quickly. "Gregory House, I love …..how you've been so wonderful to me with … through all this mess," Cuddy caught herself from expressing her true feelings. She only had Wilson's word for House's feelings and she couldn't really believe it until House himself said it to make it real.

By the way House snapped his head to her with a surprised look on his face, she realized he thought she was going to tell him how she felt about him. Ordinarily she'd be embarrassed by the near slip but instead felt disappointment in herself. Even after all he's done to help her through the worst time in her life, she couldn't just tell him. What the hell was wrong with her.

"Okay," House said abruptly. He moved to get up but Cuddy reached out and touched his arm.

"Wait." She said quickly. House stopped. Cuddy set her coffee down and turned to him. She took his coffee and put it next to hers.

"Come here," she said softly as she put her hands on both sides of his face. House hardly moved as she leaned in and kissed him firmly. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. Cuddy's eyes were filled with serious feelings. She moved closer and kissed him again this time a little differently, her lips parted. House felt himself give in at the touch of her tongue on his bottom lip. His hands slid around her waist and across her back, pulling her closer. Cuddy deepened the kiss and he responded with a moan. Cuddy smiled as the kiss ended.

"I love you." She said. House stared at her in surprise. "I do," she said confidently.

"What's not to love?" House deflected. Cuddy grinned knowingly. She had finally told him how she felt and it rocked his mind.

"Exactly." Cuddy responded as she pulled away to pick up her coffee and hand him his. House seemed surprised at how quickly the tender moment came and went. "Want half?" Cuddy indicated to the granola bar. He shook his head and watched her bit into it.

Cuddy glanced toward Rachel still dozing on the bed. House sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. Was she telling him she loved him like she loved a good friend or was she telling him she was in love with him? The kiss wasn't the way you'd kiss a friend, that was for sure! He gambled and reached for the granola bar taking it out of her hand and biting into it before handing it back.

The intimacy of eating from where she had just eaten wasn't lost on her. Cuddy looked at him as he chewed and swallowed coffee. "More, please?" House said. Cuddy gave him the granola bar. "Not that. This." House leaned and kissed her deeply. She felt surprised yet happy.

"I love ….granola!" House whispered wickedly. Cuddy punched his arm and smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**What are your thoughts, dear reader? Are you exhausted by the sexual banter and timing? **


	23. Chapter 23 Seriously?

_Cuddy glanced toward Rachel still dozing on the bed. House sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. Was she telling him she loved him like she loved a good friend or was she telling him she was in love with him? The kiss wasn't the way you'd kiss a friend, that was for sure! He gambled and reached for the granola bar taking it out of her hand and biting into it before handing it back. _

_The intimacy of eating from where she had just eaten wasn't lost on her. Cuddy looked at him as he chewed and swallowed coffee. "More, please?" House said. Cuddy gave him the granola bar. "Not that. This." House leaned and kissed her deeply. She felt surprised yet happy._

"_I love ….granola!" House whispered wickedly. Cuddy punched his arm and smirked.  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson returned with Jordan to Rachel's hospital room and paused at the door taking in the unusual scenario. Rachel was sleeping peacefully and looking much better as her color had returned with every drop of fluids replenishing her dehydrated body.

Cuddy and House had pulled their chairs up to the side of Rachel's bed and had their backs to the bed, their heads reclined. House's arm was around Cuddy's shoulders, Cuddy's face was turned toward House's neck and her head rested on his shoulder. House's head lay against the top of Cuddy's. They looked like a couple, they looked like a family.

Jordan thought these same thoughts as she read the tender look on Wilson's face.

"Once Lisa has Rachel back, we have to get these two together!" Jordan whispered to Wilson who grinned and nodded.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get these two on the same page." Wilson commented.

"Yeah, but some things are just meant to be."

"Like them." Wilson added. The pair smiled at each other conspiratorily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were spent with pediatric specialists and psychologists and family counselors as Cuddy and Jordan worked at filing a new custody hearing based on Rachel's welfare. House was never far outside of Cuddy's orbit. He wasn't about to let this opportunity slip through Cuddy's fingers. He'd do whatever it took to help Lisa Cuddy keep Rachel Cuddy.

Wilson stopped by House's office to check on him and rip into him a little to gauge House's feelings.

"Check this out," Wilson said as he flipped open his cell phone. House leaned over to look at the photo on Wilson's phone and gave Wilson a death stare. The photo of House and Cuddy cuddled up alongside Rachel on her hospital bed was intimate and private. It upset House to see him betray himself in his sleep by exposing his emotions and feelings toward Cuddy. No denying it.

"So if you want this to stay on my cell phone and off the WORLD wide web, I suggest you go see Cuddy and make your move," Wilson said quietly but not without a subtle threat.

"Yes, now would be the best of the best times to go in and make a move on my boss while she's obsessed with a new custody battle. Your sense of timing sucks, Jimmie boy!" House said sarcastically.

"You're just a big 10-lb bag of chicken shit, aren't you?" Wilson smirked. "Any excuse."

"She told me she loved me." House said nonchalantly.

"Holy SHIT!" Wilson was clearly surprised. "What did you say to her?"

House smiled at Wilson and without too much of a sarcastic pause added, "uh…I know..?"

"Great," Wilson said clearly disappointed.

"If I told her I loved her too it wouldn't sound authentic," House rationalized. "She'd expect it and if I said it automatically she wouldn't believe it. I'm saving it up for just the right moment…."

"I KNEW IT!" Wilson declared. "You love her!"

House stood up. "Well, look who just woke up and smelled the coffee!" James Wilson grinned big.

"So when is the right moment?"

"A pre-sex "I love you" usually maximizes and hastens the _gratitude_ sex opportunity."

Wilson held both hands up as if to stop House from giving him any more mental details of Wilson's two best friends in an intimate and very naked scenario. "Oh jeeze-US, House. Just for once, be normal."

"Normal's overrated."

"No, sarcastically abnormal is overrated! Be real. In fact, take off the body armor you've wrapped around your emotions and show how you really feel about her deep down. Tell her. It's the only way to get through to her."

"Right. And when do you propose I do this?" House asked carefully.

"The sooner the better."

House stared at Wilson and couldn't comprehend the immediacy. "You mean like, now?"

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Wilson demanded. "If you wait until after the hearing and Cuddy wins it this time, it'll be overload! If Cuddy loses the hearing again, it'll seem like a pity move and she will likely reject you without realizing just how serious you are about her." Wilson took time to explain each scenario carefully.

House realized Wilson seem to understand the situation better than he did.

"Now would be the perfect time, House." Wilson urged. "She's happy and relieved right now that Rachel is momentarily back in her life. Rachel could be released tomorrow so today would be …."

House nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Wilson was incredulous.

"Yeah, okay." House confirmed. "Where is she?"

"In her office….Jordan might still be there…"

"Fine." House strode out of his office leaving Wilson looking hopeful and a little stunned.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was doing much better after a few days of constant rehydration through IVs and baby food lovingly fed to her by her mother, Lisa Cuddy. Rachel's complexion was a healthy pink and she had gained a little of the weight she had lost in the company of her grandparents who were nothing more than strangers to the child. Cuddy was never more than ten minutes apart from her daughter. She knew the odds weren't great and she couldn't risk not luxuriating in every second with her baby girl.

House had stopped by her office moments before and found it empty. No sign of Cuddy or Jordan. He knew right where Cuddy had to be and headed to Rachel's room.

Cuddy was asleep next to her daughter, both curled up together on the hospital bed. House found the pair soundly asleep. He couldn't resist. House crept up quietly and gently lifted a lock of Cuddy's long hair and tickled Rachel's nose. The child wiggled her nose a little making House laugh silently despite himself. Next, he used the same lock to tickle Cuddy's lips. Cuddy suddenly licked her lips and House felt himself fascinated. He traced her cheek with the curl and she swatted at the ticklish sensation. House was enjoying the prank while indulging at the chance to stare at each feature of Cuddy's face.

No doubt, Cuddy had the sexiest eyes he'd ever seen. Even closed, her eyes were well defined with long dark eyelashes that couldn't be ignored. A slender nose, full feminine lips and beautiful smooth skin, who wouldn't be struck dumb staring at her. House allowed himself to take in the image of her and felt himself smiling at the urge to kiss her. The long lock of dark silky hair still poised in between his fingers, House tickled her under her chin. Cuddy turned a little to escape. He tickled her neck next. Cuddy's hand waved away the tickle and barely missed his hand. House was afraid she'd awaken to see him grinning like a kid.

House retracted himself and walked around the bed to come up behind Cuddy. He bent closer and allowed himself to come within a few centimeters of her cheekbone, breathing in the scent of her hair, her skin. Cuddy's scent entranced House….like the scent of a sly, playful wink. He whispered very softly into her ear, "I love …you, Lisa." He hoped she would realize he meant it.

House stepped back and went to the end of the bed to review Rachel's chart. There was little excuse left to keep the child in the hospital and she might have to actually return to the custodial grandparents. House sighed and hobbled over to a chair near the bed to sit down and wait for Cuddy to awaken. He'd have to entertain himself by staring at her reclining backside on the bed. Nice curves, small waist, an hour-glass figure in a petite package. House enjoyed letting his eyes roam along her body as if each curve was a dangerous extension of some imaginary rollercoast ride. He would have touched her but knew it would only wake her and she needed the peaceful rest of lying beside her child.

He could wait. Like his eyes, his mind wandered over the endless possibilities of how he'd tell her of his feelings. His nerves were on high alert and he allowed himself to review several approaches. He couldn't wait for her to awaken.


End file.
